Blueberry
by Myllie
Summary: Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? - Combien de fois vais-je te le dire Bee, non je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec toi, jamais, tu m'entends? – Mais je croyais que les Potter adoraient les rousses! Quand un Albus Potter se fait poursuivre par une rousse enragée au prénom fruitier… Ça donne ça !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T (juste pour être certaine)

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Après avoir lu quelques fanfictions sur le couple Albus/OC, une idée m'a germée dans la tête et je me suis empressée de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 1: **She's ferocious

\- Ceci est inadmissible, gronda Mcgonagall le visage crispé en une moue réprobatrice.

Pour m'éviter d'autres vociférations de sa part, je baissai les yeux et regardai mes jointures rougies en signe de regret.

\- Frapper un étudiant de la sorte est I-NAC-CEP-TA-BLE. Poudlard n'est pas un lieu pour des bagarres infantiles…

Ah non, celle-là, je ne l'encaissais pas, me prenait-elle pour une conne?

\- Des bagarres infantiles!? Potter est celui qui s'est moqué de mon frère. Et pourquoi? Parce que mon frère est schizophrène et qu'il croyait avoir des oiseaux jaunes à pois roses dans sa tête. Potter est un imbécile, un vrai de vrai imbécile!, rageai-je scandalisée.

\- Calmez-vous Miss Bee et assoyez-vous, intima la directrice en pinçant ses lèvres, augmentant au passage les rides qui en grignotaient déjà le contour.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que, lors de ma tirade, je m'étais levée. Je me rassis, ronchonnant à moitié.

\- Je parlerai personnellement avec M. Potter de sa conduite. Quant à la votre, je souhaite ou plutôt je vous exige de cesser ce type de comportement. Tant que je vivrai, se bagarrer à la moldue ne sera pas permis à Poudlard sous peine de grosse sanction. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui, professeure, c'est compris.

J'hochai la tête pour appuyer mes dires.

\- Et je vous prierai d'aller vous excuser auprès de M. Potter.

\- Quoi? Jamais, ce petit morveux ne mérite que de croupir…

\- Maintenant Miss Bee, je veux que vous alliez vous excuser immédiatement, m'interrompit-elle.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit _immédiatement_.

Elle devint rouge, sa tempe gauche palpitante. Son corps osseux sembla souffrir sous le coup de l'émotion et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la table. J'acquiesçai mollement et filai en manquant de peu de me faire étrangler par une mamie vieille de 100 ans, ce qui tout compte fait réduisait les risques que son cœur s'arrête sous l'impact d'un trop-plein de colère.

Le chemin vers l'infirmerie se fit en ruminant. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que ce con de Potter devait recevoir des excuses de ma part. D'accord, j'avais peut-être dépassé les bornes en lui brisant le nez et en lui fracturant deux côtes, ce qu'il était fait fragile tout de même! En y repensant, le son qu'avait fait son nez quand mon poing l'avait heurté m'avait grandement satisfaite. Je sais, je n'y étais pas allée de main morte, mais quand on s'en prenait à mon frère schizophrène et, en générale, aux démunis, je voyais rouge. C'était toujours comme ça, les plus forts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se moquer des plus faibles. J'abhorrai cela, encore plus que ceux qui prônaient l'extinction des roux, au du moins ceux qui croyaient qu'on n'avait pas d'âme. À ceux-là, je les faisais bouffer des feuilles remplies de merde de chenille. Mais les types comme Potter, ceux-là, je ne pouvais pas les sentir. Grosse tête et chevilles enflés, ce gars-là ne pouvait entrer dans une pièce sans qu'on perçoive l'immensité de sa bêtise. Son ego atteignait des proportions démesurées et tout cela parce que son père dixit l'élu avait sauvé le monde à 17 ans. Il était donc né avec une montagne d'yeux braqués sur lui. Popularité en bas âge, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner de sa vantardise. Par contre, son frère était son exact opposé, d'un calme olympien à toute épreuve même quand je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'asticoter plus que nécessaire. La moue qu'il faisait après méritait tous mes efforts déployés. À chaque fois que je pensais à lui, mon cœur frétillait de bonheur et lucioles, papillons, coccinelles dansaient la macarena dans ma tête. Mon corps, quant à lui, sous l'effet des hormones avait une furieuse envie de se coller au sien pour, au passage, lui arracher des vêtements. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait me supporter ni en peinture…

Je pénétrai dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, le sourire un peu niais vu que je pensais toujours à un certain garçon. J'avais même complètement oubliée la raison de ma présence jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre au fond de la pièce. Je tournai mon regard vers le bruit et découvris Potter père assis à côté de Potter mère qui tenait elle la main de Potter fils premier dixit chevilles enflées, tandis que Potter fille était assise au pied du lit, jouant aux échecs avec le meilleur des Potter, le mien bien entendu. En somme, j'étais devant la famille Potter au complet, le seul intrus était un homme roux d'une quarantaine d'année, bedonnant et souriant de toutes ses dents comme si j'étais la blague du siècle… mmm de quoi se méfier.

\- Oui? Est-ce que je peux t'aider?, demanda le sauveur du monde, rien de plus étonnant de sa part.

Je n'étais pas impressionnée par sa personne, il était vrai qu'il dégageait une prestance sans égale, mais je pouvais aisément soutenir son regard émeraude, teinté d'une douleur profonde, sans que je m'évanouisse comme, avais-je ouïe dire, certaines personnes.

\- Papa, c'est elle la fille qui m'a frappé, lui chuchota Potter, son énorme tête dépassant des draps blancs.

Je manquai de m'étrangler de rire en apercevant le bandage qu'il avait autour de sa tête et qui couvrait son nez. Potter mère me fixa sévèrement, m'avertissant peut-être d'essayer quoi que ce soit de nouveau contre son fils. Comment de telles personnes, vénérées par l'entièreté de la population sorcière, ont pu engendrer un emmerdeur comme lui? Bon, je sais, en voyant leur deuxième fils, on leur pardonnait un peu.

\- Je suis venue m'excuser…, commençai-je

\- À la première oui, tu t'excuses pour mieux me frapper plus tard, s'exclama James Potter dont la présence de ses parents le rendait davantage courageux.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux.

\- Sache Potter que je viens ici avec la seule intention de suivre les consignes de notre directrice, donc, voilà, je m'excuse. Mais la prochaine fois qu'il te tentera de te moquer de mon frère ayant des problèmes de santé mentale, ce n'est plus mes poings que tu recevras, ce sera ma baguette dans l'œil, grinçai-je menaçante.

\- C'est des menaces? Papa, écoute-la, elle me menace, dit Potter d'une voix geignarde.

L'homme roux s'esclaffa, se bidonnait littéralement.

\- Ron, s'écria Potter mère, sûrement vexée de voir que son propre frère se moquait de son fils.

Il fit de grands efforts pour s'arrêter. Albus Potter, quant à lui, me regarda sévèrement, ressemblant trait pour trait à sa mère, et je lui offris un clin d'œil coquin. Lily releva sa tête rousse du jeu d'échecs version sorciers pour nous jeter un regard attentif.

\- James, cette fille à raison, tu ne peux pas continuer à te comporter comme un gamin de six ans. Nous t'avons appris certaines valeurs et se moquer des gens comme son frère n'en fait définitivement pas parti.

Voilà, Harry Potter avait tout dit. Hum, j'aimais cet homme! Pas que je ne l'aimais pas avant, il avait quand même tué un mage noir très puissant et il méritait nos plus amples éloges, mais là chapeau, me donner raison quand son fils venait de subir mes coups de poing, fallait le faire.

\- Oui, pour ce coup-là, tu as agis comme un vrai con James, s'enquit Albus.

Mon cœur se remplit d'une autre couche de fierté, mon Albus Potter venait de me défendre. Je pouvais maintenant mourir en paix. D'accord, c'est vrai, défendre est un grand mot, mais il a quand même pris mon parti. Tralalilalère, c'est qui la meilleure?, avais-je envie de dire à Potter premier du nom. Ce dernier offrit à son frère un regard meurtrier.

\- Ça va Al'? Je pense que je t'ai pas sonné, rétorqua-t-il le visage dur.

Albus semblait sur le point de jeter une réplique acerbe dont il avait le don, mais sa mère mit une main sur son épaule, ce qui l'abstint de continuer les piques.

\- Ça suffit les garçons. James, c'est à ton tour de t'excuser, fit Harry Potter le ton calme.

Albus ressemblait davantage à son père qu'à sa mère, même regard, d'une intense couleur émeraude à faire tomber les midinettes par terre, même cheveux décoiffés dont je rêvais de passer mes doigts et même tranquillité se dégageant de ses pores. L'emmerdeur lui portait le même sourire que son oncle. Et la petite Lily? Comme sa mère je dirais, un regard espiègle. Une petite fille sûrement toujours prête à semer le trouble, elle avait l'air d'une adorable peste à l'égale de moi-même.

\- Mais pourquoi? C'est elle qui m'a frappé, s'écria l'aîné.

Il aurait fallu qu'on lui lance une pelle pour qu'il redécouvre l'intelligence.

\- Laissez faire M. Potter, je n'en ai rien à faire de ses excuses, il devrait plutôt les donner à mon frère. Sur ce, M. et Mme Potter, M. Weasley, Cervelle d'écureuil, Lily, Albus chéri, je vous quitte. Au revoir, dis-je en partant d'un pas assuré et faisant voler élégamment mes cheveux cuivrés.

_Après la sortie de la jeune fille, la jolie famille resta dans la pièce légèrement surprise._

\- Albus chéri?, s'enquit immédiatement Ginny Potter, les sourcils interrogatifs.

Albus Potter secoua ses cheveux d'ébène qui devinrent encore plus si possible décoiffés, tandis que Ron Weasley riait sous cape.

\- Oui… en fait, c'est un peu gênant (raclement de gorge pour se donner contenance). Elle s'est mise dans la tête que j'étais l'homme de sa vie, avoua Albus dont la vue de ses mains devint forte intéressante.

Ginny et son mari échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Et pourquoi ce sourire?, demanda Lily Luna avide de curiosité.

Ginny fit un geste à Harry de prendre la parole.

\- Votre grand-père, mes enfants, pensait que votre grand-mère était la femme de sa vie. Alors, il passait son temps à lui demander de sortir avec lui, elle refusait toujours, mais elle finit par consentir lors de sa septième année à Poudlard. Et nous voici maintenant, dit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, légèrement nostalgique, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent, d'une époque et de personnes dont il ne connaîtrait jamais réellement.

Les enfants Potter se regardèrent pendant deux secondes.

\- Ouuuh Al', tu es un vrai coquin!

\- Quoi? Je n'ai pas envie que cette espèce de folle fasse partie de la famille, s'écria James à la suite de sa sœur.

\- Elle ne fera pas partie de la famille, soyez-en sûr, elle m'énerve trop pour que cela puisse être ne serait-ce qu'une éventualité, bougonna Albus.

Ginny éclata d'un rire franc suivi de près par Harry et Ron.

\- Moi, en tout cas, j'ai envie qu'elle fasse partie de la famille. Avec une fille comme ça, nos réunions familiales seraient encore plus divertissantes. Vous avez vu sa répartie, j'adore, s'exclama Ron se frottant les mains avec une certaine délectation.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, rien de moins étonnant que la réaction de son oncle. Il manquait juste tante Hermione pour le remettre à sa place.

\- Elle me rappelle un peu toi Gin', sourit Harry en regardant sa femme amoureusement.

Ginny lui répondit avec un regard langoureux jusqu'à ce Ron fit stopper la scène embarrassante de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami en proie à des idées guimauves avec un claquement de doigts. Harry revint à la réalité et se tourna vers son fils aîné, la mine sévère.

\- Bon, James, parlons de ton cas…

_Pendant ce temps, une rousse arriva enfin dans sa salle commune. _

Il fallait que j'aille parler à mon frère, il était fâché avec moi depuis la bagarre parce que supposément je n'avais pas le droit de prendre sa défense. Mon cul ouais, pas le droit de le défendre, si je ne l'avais pas fait, où est-ce que Potter et ses amis seraient rendus avec lui, hein? J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser sur…

\- Et puis Berry chérie qu'est-ce que Mcgonagall t'as dit?, demanda mon meilleur ami coupant ainsi net mes divagations.

Berry chérie? C'était moi. Mon prénom au complet étant Blueberry Bee. Original oui, archi-laid aussi. Et chérie? De trop. Celui qui avait osé le prononcer n'était autre que Scorpius Malfoy, un aristocrate blond dont le magnétisme en était tel qu'on avait toujours envie de briser en morceaux son visage de cire parfaite pour qu'il arrête de nous attirer. Il était assis sur le divan à côté de mon autre meilleur ami, Louis Weasley. Ce dernier avait le visage constellé de minuscules tâches de rousseur, ce qui était accentué par ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien. Il était plus petit que Scorpius et dégageait, à l'inverse de lui, une certaine maladresse. Et puis, il fallait que je le dise avant que toute confusion s'installe, ces deux-là s'attiraient comme des aimants, cela en était même dérangeant pour quiconque se trouvait à proximité. Il manquait toujours de peu pour qu'ils se sautent dessus, s'arrachent les vêtements sauvagement et se mettent à s'embrasser à s'asphyxier. Cela avait commencé il y a quelques temps, je dirais trois mois, précisément depuis que Louis avait aperçu Scorp' en train de coucher avec un autre garçon dans leur dortoir commun. Louis qui me l'avait raconté m'avait avoué non sans gêne qu'il désirait depuis ce moment son meilleur ami. Il avait même été étonné de savoir son ami homosexuel, ce que je lui avais répondu en lui riant au nez. Scorp' n'avait jamais caché ce côté de lui, en tout cas, c'était trop évident pour tenter de l'occulter. Il était si beau avec ses yeux d'un gris d'acier, dégageait tant de charisme que même les garçons les plus hétéros ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir du désir envers lui. Pour une fille comme moi, cela en devenait, à la longue, très écœurant.

\- Elle m'a demandé de m'excuser auprès de Potter. Vous imaginez! C'était un vrai calvaire, me plaignis-je en m'affalant entre les deux.

Leurs genoux jusque là étaient collés imperceptiblement et je coupai donc court à leur appétit sexuel. Ils croyaient que je ne le voyais pas, mais un aveugle aurait pu le remarquer. Cela sautait à plein nez. Malheureusement, ils étaient convaincus que ce n'était pas réciproque et restaient donc chacun de leur côté avec leur frustration.

\- Oh ne sois pas si dure avec mon cousin, protesta Louis.

Je le fusillai du regard, tandis que Scorpius se chargeait de lui asséner une claque derrière la tête.

\- Ton cousin est un parfait imbécile, rétorqua Scorp'.

\- Mais l'autre est divinement beau, soupirai-je.

Mes amis secouèrent leurs têtes et partirent à rire devant mon air niais.

\- Il faudrait sérieusement penser à te faire une cure de désintox d'Albus Potter.

Ouais, ce ne serait définitivement pas une mauvaise idée, sinon je devrais me coltiner son binoclard de grand frère pour le reste de ma vie. Une vraie horreur.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite viendra plus tard!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T (juste pour être certaine)

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Voici le chapitre 2 en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Il est, j'avoue, un peu court, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 2**

\- OK Berry chérie, ta garde-robe est affreuse, s'exclama Scorpius.

Je grinçai des dents, il savait à quel point je détestais être appelée de la sorte. Cela m'horripilait et il adorait m'enrager. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Louis sortir un de mes nombreux chandails et le fourrer dans le tas qu'avait formé Scorp'.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez faire exactement?

\- On nettoie, me répondit Scorp'.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, m'écriai-je indignée lorsque Louis pris la pile de vêtements pour le lancer hors du dortoir des filles.

Scorpius balaya mes protestations par un revers de la main.

\- Tout est tellement noir, dit-il simplement.

\- Oui et alors? J'adore le noir!

Dans les faits, je me vêtais d'habits noirs pour une raison plus profonde. Le noir symbolisait le deuil que je portais, plus précisément le deuil de ma génération. J'étais en grande affliction devant les maux de notre société. Le noir représentait la surconsommation, l'hypersexualisation, la pollution, la détérioration de l'environnement, l'extinction des espèces et plus encore. Ainsi, je n'achetais que des vêtements noirs, mais bien entendu, cette couleur ne me mettait pas en valeur selon mes chers copains.

\- Et puis, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici? demandai-je furieuse en m'apercevant qu'en effet, ces jeunes hommes n'avaient aucune chance de rentrer dans le dortoir des filles dû à un sortilège ancien qui protégeait les escaliers.

\- Par la cheminée, pas vrai Louis?, répondit Scorp' le sourire en coin.

Je respirai. Un, deux, un, deux… Mon psychomage me disait de compter ma respiration lorsque j'étais sur le point d'exploser vu que mon agressivité m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

\- C'est parce que les escaliers nous considèrent techniquement comme des filles, affirma Louis tout sourire.

\- Bande d'homos sans cervelle, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je restai assise sur mon lit, les bras croisés pour montrer à mes meilleurs amis mon mécontentement. À ce moment, surgit de la salle de bain Michelle Tong, une fille avec qui je partageais le dortoir, avec une serviette enroulée autour de son corps nu et lavec es cheveux trempés. Scorpius et Louis la regardèrent et lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut de leur présence, elle poussa un cri suraigu et se cacha dans la salle de bain.

\- Je suis désolée Mich, ces deux tarés sont montés et m'obligent à regarder le massacre qu'ils font à ma garde-robe, lançai-je derrière la porte.

\- Tu peux me passer les vêtements sur mon lit, s'il te plaît Blue, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je lançai en même temps que je donnai à Michelle ses habits un regard noir aux deux tarés. Scorp' haussa les épaules avec un air de je-m'en-foutisme total comme si le fait d'avoir vu une fille couvrement nue lui importait peu, ce qui devait être vrai, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux hommes. Louis, quant à lui, prit dans ses mains une chemise noire et la jugea du regard en l'étalant sur le lit d'une de nos camarades.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense…, commença-t-il.

\- Non et je m'en fous, le coupai-je.

\- …qu'au lieu de jeter tes vêtements…

\- Tu es con? On ne jette pas les vêtements!

\- …on pourrait les teindre d'une autre couleur, termina-t-il.

\- Bonne idée, faisons ça, on demandera de l'aide aux elfes, ajouta Scorp'.

Je me levai, furibonde.

\- STOP, je refuse, criai-je, rouge de colère.

\- Oh, oh! Louis, elle commence à faire sa scène.

\- Prévisible. Cher Scorp', je propose la fuite.

\- Excellente idée très cher.

Ils prirent chacun une pile de vêtements dans leurs bras et partirent à courir. Je m'élançai à leur poursuite immédiatement. Scorpius s'esclaffa comme un dément, tandis que Louis peinait à descendre les marches. Il fut à deux doigts de tomber, s'emmêlant dans ses propres jambes. Ce moment de maladresse me permit de lui sauter dessus, il s'étala lourdement sur le plancher de la salle commune. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers le bruit causé par la chute. Certains, habitués à nos querelles publiques, détournèrent leur attention et d'autres continuèrent à nous observer.

\- Argh, Blue, tu es lourde, s'exclama l'imbécile que je venais d'écraser.

\- Ça t'apprendra à m'enlever mes vêtements, dis-je en lui donnant une claque derrière le crâne.

Sa tête cogna contre le bois. Je le tins, un bras derrière son dos et mon genou coincé sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit.

\- Pouvez-vous essayer de faire moins de bruit? J'essaie de lire, se plaignit quelqu'un à notre gauche.

Je reconnus tout de suite la personne qui avait parlé. Mon Albus était assis sur un des divans de la salle commune, un épais livre entre les mains. À la vue de mon prince charmant, mon cœur partit dans une cadence plus élevée que la normale. Louis s'aperçut de mon trouble.

-Hé cousin, pourrais-je avoir un peu d'aide?, supplia Louis.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste me fit soupirer, il était tellement beau. Louis profita de la faiblesse que son cousin me causait pour se dégager. Il me poussa durement à terre et je m'affalai à ses côtés, puis il partit en courant avec mes vêtements.

\- Connard, reviens ici, criai-je impuissante pendant qu'il traversait le portrait.

Je restai couchée en forme d'étoile sur le plancher, ruminant de sombres pensées.

\- Tu sais Bee, tu aurais tellement pu utiliser ta baguette, m'informa Albus, employant le ton qu'un parent adopterait pour se moquer gentiment de la bêtise de son enfant. Sauf qu'avec lui, cela se rapprochait de l'insulte.

\- Une baguette? Mais pour quoi faire? C'est toujours moins drôle avec une baguette, lui dis-je en me levant.

Il me jeta un air exaspéré.

\- Ton comportement est ridicule, ajouta-t-il pendant que je m'approchais de lui.

\- C'est parce que tu as un balai coincé dans le cul.

\- Et tu es aussi d'une vulgarité.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me trouver attirante, renchéris-je en m'asseyant sur le divan à ses côtés.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si, continuai-je m'approchant encore plus de lui.

Mes cheveux touffus cachèrent sa lecture et nos nez se collèrent presque. Il me regarda d'un air atrocement blasé pendant que je fondais littéralement devant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. J'aurais pu passer des heures à l'observer et à étudier sa composition faciale.

\- Tu ne m'attires même pas pour deux noises, avoua-t-il.

\- Mmm… je pense que si, alors tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi?

\- Tu m'énerves! Tu ne pourrais pas me lâcher et aller déranger quelqu'un d'autre, vociféra-t-il les joues rouges.

\- Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, oui, mais je reviendrais pour toi Albus chéri, répliquai-je en me redressant.

Avec une petite tape sur la tête, je le laissai tranquille. Il reprit sa lecture non sans me lancer auparavant un regard qui tue. En retour, je lui offris un grand sourire.

J'entrepris alors de me diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor pour parler à mon grand frère. Il était le seul de notre famille à avoir atterri dans la maison des courageux. Quant à moi, dès le berceau, ma mère avait su que j'appartenais à Serpentard. Elle m'avait raconté que je buvais tout le lait maternel même quand je n'avais plus faim et que je m'amusais à martyriser mes deux petites sœurs dans le seul but d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Un vil serpent que j'étais. L'âge m'avait soi-disant calmé, me faisant adopter d'autres méthodes pour obtenir mes désirs et mes envies. Dorénavant, mon deuxième plus grand but dans la vie était de sortir avec Albus Potter, un Albus Potter amoureux de moi, bien entendu (mon premier but étant de devenir une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle pour gagner des tonnes de gallions et ainsi avoir l'occasion de pouvoir aider les enfants mal nourris et mal traités de notre planète tout en profitant de faire un travail que j'aimais). Et pour ce faire, il fallait que je déploie des méthodes de persuasion efficace combinées avec mes atouts féminins, ce qui, pour dire vrai, se révélait ardu. De toute façon, même si Albus refusait mes avances, je ne me décourageais pas. Je savais qu'il allait finir par succomber, il était quand même l'homme de mes rêves. Mes yeux pétillaient chaque fois que je nous imaginais nous réveiller ensemble dans notre lit commun avec tout plein de tendresse et de baisers. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, c'était le tableau qui gardait la tour des griffons.

\- Mot de passe, dit-elle en me regardant à peine.

\- Scroutt à pétard.

Je traversai le portrait et saluai d'un hochement de tête mes camarades de classe assis devant la cheminée de leur salle commune. Contrairement à celle des Serpentards qui arborait le noir et le vert de manière froide, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il y régnait du rouge bienveillant et du jaune doré chaleureux. Et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, j'adorais venir ici pour réfléchir et pour faire une mise à jour de ma vie. Devant la chambre de mon frère aîné, je cognai. Il m'ouvrit la porte, me fixa pendant deux secondes et referma la porte aussitôt.

\- Noah, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi, je suis désolée, m'écriai-je.

Il fit comme demander et me laissa entrer. Dans sa chambre, il régnait un intense bordel. Des piles de livres ornaient les murs par dizaines et ses vêtements traînaient partout sur le plancher. Le soleil pénétra par la fenêtre et révéla la présence de poussière. Comme Noah était atteint de schizophrénie, la directrice avait choisi de ne pas le placer dans un dortoir en commun pour éviter que ses camarades de Gryffondor aient peur de lui durant ses malaises. Ainsi, Noah ne partageait sa chambre qu'avec la poussière, les livres et lui-même. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas que ses camarades se moquent impunément de lui, dont l'horrible James Potter. Je me fis un chemin dans son désordre. Lorsque je m'assis sur son lit, recouvert d'un édredon rouge, il grinça bruyamment. Noah entreprit une fouille archéologique à la recherche d'un objet quelconque. Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Pour ce qui s'est passé hier…

Il se tortilla, évitant mon regard.

\- Te souviens-tu au moins de ce qui s'est passé hier?, lui demandai-je pour être certaine, mon frère vivait dans sa propre planète où le temps n'était pas le même qu'ici.

Noah jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, une manière qu'il avait de se défiler, et hocha la tête d'un mouvement imperceptible.

\- Je suis désolée, d'accord? Je n'aurais pas dû frapper Potter, m'excusai-je le regardant droit dans ses yeux verts eaux.

Il soutint mon regard pendant deux secondes pour ensuite reporter son attention sur un point invisible à ma gauche. Il s'agita de nouveau et continua sa recherche intensive me laissant planter là dans son énorme chaos, ce qui signifiait que la conversation était terminée. Je soupirai, je savais qu'il était fâché, je le devinais à son visage fermé, à ses lèvres pincées et à sa moue sérieuse. Et bien évidemment, il m'évitait, il ne voulait aucunement m'accorder de l'attention. Cela me blessait, je n'aimais pas quand mon frère m'en voulait. De plus, je savais que c'était de ma faute, employer la force n'était jamais la meilleure solution. Noah sortit finalement de son fouillis un livre rectangulaire qu'il dépoussiéra avec son chandail.

\- Tiens Blue, tu peux lire ma bande dessinée, dit-il en me le tendant.

Je lui offris un sourire éclatant. Son geste représentait un symbole de paix, il me pardonnait. Un bec retentissant sur la joue, je partis le laissant avec un léger sourire qui révélait une adorable fossette. En sortant de sa chambre, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le garçon le plus horrible que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, plus communément appelé James Potter. Il fit une grimace l'enlaidissant davantage. Bon, d'accord, il possédait un certain charme selon plusieurs filles, mais pour ses défauts en quantité astronomique et par principe, le nom laideur lui allait comme une seconde peau.

\- Bee, cracha-t-il.

\- Potter

On se regarda en chiens de faïence, prêts à s'attaquer. Un garçon en caleçon passa près de nous, bouscula accidentellement Potter et s'excusa faiblement. Je pouffai de rire et fit de même, heurtant son épaule d'un coup dur. Ne pas perdre son temps avec des sots, telle était ma devise. Je descendis les marches et me mis en mode chasseresse. Mon but: trouver mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils allaient voir de quel bois je me chauffais.

.

Fin du deuxième chapitre, je compte poster chaque deux semaines environ. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le troisième chapitre. Et comme promis, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Merci encore pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 3**

Scorpius me fit son fameux sourire en coin, celui qu'il empruntait pour séduire. Par contre, il savait très bien qu'il en fallait plus pour m'amadouer. Au milieu du couloir, dans l'aile droite du château, on se regarda. Je haussai un sourcil, prête à en découdre sauvagement. Grâce à un sortilège de lévitation, mes vêtements flottaient à sa gauche dans une pile plus ou moins propre et colorée. Par Merlin, elle était colorée! Je grinçai des dents.

\- Je te déteste, lâchai-je furibonde.

\- À l'amour comme à la guerre Berry chérie. Nous le faisons pour ton bien.

Quel idiot! Je rageais intérieurement. Ce type allait bientôt se transformer en un ex-meilleur ami.

\- Je sais très exactement ce qui est bien pour moi. Le noir est ce que je préfère, tu devrais aimer la personne que je suis et non celle que tu penses que je devrais être, répliquai-je férocement.

\- Ce sont de jolies paroles, mais elles n'atteignent pas mon cœur, déclara-t-il moqueusement.

J'imaginai que cela m'apprendra à traîner avec un Malfoy. Leur famille était reconnue chez les sorciers pour leur fourberie et leur ruse. J'avais juste craqué, tout comme les autres filles, par son sourire d'Adonis. J'étais évidemment piégée depuis le début, je venais seulement de m'en rendre compte maintenant. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct la première fois que je l'avais vu, mais paraît-il que cette journée-là, il avait complètement disparu suite à ma rencontre avec le seul et unique Albus Potter. Jour mémorable qui restera à jamais marquer dans mes souvenirs.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fous avec toi, déclarai-je.

\- C'est parce qu'aucun être sur Terre ne peut me résister, encore moins une midinette comme toi.

Avais-je oublié de mentionner que les Malfoy étaient aussi arrogants, vils, méchants, égoïstes, égocentriques, hautains, vantards, mesquins…? J'en étais là dans ma liste lorsqu'un mouvement à ma droite me déconcentra. Louis venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vison. Essoufflé, il sécha ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Le reste de mes vêtements suivaient avec lui. Et il y avait du rose. Du rose? DU ROSE. QUOI?

\- Nom d'une bouse de dragon, vous n'avez quand même pas osé? Du rose? Pourquoi du foutu rose? Il y a des millions d'autres couleurs et vous avez pensé à du rose! Je déteste le rose. C'est horrible le rose. Je hais le rose. J'exècre le rose. Je ne suis pas une fille qui porte du rose. Le rose, c'est pour les barbies, pour les bébés, pour les vieilles mamies, pour les perruches. Argh, c'est nul, nul, trop nul le rose, explosai-je d'un coup, devenant malgré moi rose à mon tour.

\- Et ce fut comme cela que Blueberry Bee gagna le record de l'utilisation du mot rose le plus souvent discriminé dans un discours, se moqua Scorp' avec le ton d'un commentateur sportif.

Louis me regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

\- Je ne savais pas que le rose te ferait cet effet. On n'a qu'à changer la couleur, tu sais, dit Louis d'une voix douce.

Voilà ce que j'aimais chez Louis : si Scorpius était la flamme qui rallumait le feu, Louis, au contraire, était celui qui calmait le jeu. Ma colère descendit d'un cran lorsqu'il vint me serrer dans ses bras chauds. Il sentait bon, il était apaisant. Je demeurais tout de même fâchée, mais comme mon psychomage le disait : « Enferme la colère dans un endroit de ta tête et ne la ressort que quand elle te sera réellement utile. Et n'oublie pas de pardonner à ceux qui t'ont offensé. » Selon lui, cette dernière phrase sortait tout droit d'une prière récitée à un type mort sur une croix. Tragique. M'enfin, Scorp' se tint loin de notre câlin à deux comme chaque fois qu'on se laissait aller à des moments d'affection. De nous trois, il était le moins enclin à offrir des étreintes. Sa famille d'aristocrates possédait des êtres froids, non charnels, et il avait hérité de cela.

\- Blue

\- Berry

Oh non, pas elles. Je me retournai avec une grimace. Anna et Emma, les deux monstres qui me servaient de petites sœurs jumelles, se tenaient en face de moi, le sourire plein les dents.

\- Alors, si l'on a bien entendu, commença Anna.

\- Tu portes maintenant du rose, termina Emma.

Quand l'une commençait une phrase, l'autre la finissait. À Pourdlard, on les avait surnommées « Fred et George Weasley : le retour II » puisque le retour I était constitué de James Potter et de Roxanne Weasley, la fille du dudit George Weasley. D'autres, beaucoup plus osés, les surnommaient « Fred et George Weasley : la vengeance des seins ». Ceci était dû au fait qu'elles possédaient toutes deux d'énormes paires de seins à à peine treize ans, ce qui, je l'avouais, me rendait extrêmement jalouse. J'avais hérité de la non-existence. Heureusement qu'Albus s'intéressait davantage à l'intellect d'une fille qu'à son physique.

\- C'est ça, sortez immédiatement de ma vue, m'écriai-je en les chassant avec ma main.

\- C'est impossible…

\- Maman a une lettre pour toi, finit Anna.

\- Ouais, ouais, donnez-la-moi et partez.

Emma me tendit la lettre, elles attendirent.

\- Non, je ne vais pas la lire à voix haute, dis-je en sachant très bien ce qu'elles espéraient de ma part.

Anna secoua sa tête rousse, tandis qu'Emma haussa les épaules. Elles partirent bras dessous bras non sans me jeter avant des sourires machiavéliques. Je savais qu'elles allaient finir par connaître le message de cette lettre. Ces pestes obtenaient toujours tout, l'espièglerie était incontestablement leur caractéristique première. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, pas vrai? Le plus malheureux pour moi était qu'en plus de les côtoyer à la maison, il fallait que je me les coltine à Poudlard aussi. J'ouvris la lettre et reconnus l'écriture de ma mère. Scorpius et Louis lurent par-dessus mon épaule.

_Blueberry,_

_Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait à James Potter et je veux que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais, est-ce clair? Si cela se répète à l'avenir, cela entraînera de grandes conséquences. Pour l'instant, j'ai contacté le Dr Curtiss et il a consenti à se déplacer jusqu'à Pré-au-lard pour une séance de thérapie. Tu t'y rendras lors de ta prochaine sortie au village samedi prochain, donc interdiction de ne pas y être. Et je ne veux surtout pas de jérémiades. Tant que je ne vois pas une amélioration de ton agressivité, tu continueras à voir le Dr Curtiss. _

_Sur ce, la directrice et moi t'avons à l'œil. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman_

_P.S. de papa : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies battu le fils de cet imbécile de Survivant. Je suis fier de toi! Ça c'est mon bébé! _

_P.S.S. de maman : Les encouragements de ton père ne changent en rien nos décisions concernant les thérapies. _

\- Mon père est fier de moi! Oh yeah, c'est qui la meilleure fille de la planète? C'est moi!, dis-je en sautant.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de cette lettre?, s'étonna Louis.

\- Il me semble que c'est écrit que tu recommences des thérapies, rajouta Scorp'.

\- Je sais bien les copains, mais le Dr Curtiss est cool, je n'ai aucun stress avec ça, lançai-je radieuse.

Autrefois, j'aurais peut-être rechigné, mais cette fois-ci, je voulais absolument parler avec mon psychomage de mon problème Albus Potter. Il était d'une écoute attentive, cela faisait partie de son travail, et donnait de très bons conseils. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de mes meilleurs amis. Une présence féminine réconfortante manquait dans les parages quoiqu'avoir des amis gais pouvait être jugés également… hum, non définitivement pas. De retour dans notre salle commune, je montai dans mon dortoir, récupérant de manière brusque mes vêtements moldus des bras de Scorp' et de Louis. Je les rangeai ensuite par couleur dans mon placard et je tins à deux pinces ceux colorés en rose que je jetais négligemment dans le fond de ma valise. Il me restait quand même mes robes de sorcières noires, le pull et le pantalon que je portais. Ces derniers, je les cachais précieusement. Plus tard, à l'insu de mes amis, j'irais porter mes vêtements aux elfes de maison qui eux connaissaient la formule pour les teindre efficacement d'un claquement de doigts. Je réservais donc quelques noises à cette intention puisque depuis quelques années maintenant, les elfes de maison à Poudlard recevaient un pourboire pour leur labeur. Ils avaient même un salaire minimum et des congés, ce qui autrefois ne se voyait nulle part dans le monde magique. Par contre, cette loi s'appliquait seulement en entier à Poudlard puisque plusieurs sorciers d'Angleterre s'opposaient à la mise en place d'une telle règle dans toutes les maisons et dans tous les établissements. Actuellement, Hermione Granger, ministre de la justice magique de Grande-Bretagne, s'acharnait pour obtenir que cette loi couvre tout le pays. Je luttais moi aussi pour l'assentiment de ce projet, ayant rejoint le mouvement la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, S.A.L.E pour les plus habitués. Bon, tout cela pour dire qu'avec mes amis les elfes de maison et avec quelques mornilles, mes vêtements recouvreront leur couleur d'origine.

Le jour même, en soirée, je m'installai avec Louis et Scorpius pour manger dans la Grande Salle. J'étais affamée, je me servis donc des patates et du poulet, je mastiquai furieusement pour soulager mon ventre vide. L'école, c'était épuisant.

\- C'est trop bon, dis-je en savourant la nourriture.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de ne pas m'en envoyer dessus, tu manges comme un porc, s'exclama Scorpius, la mine dégoûtée.

Quelques-uns de mes postillons avaient atterri sur sa manche et il les essuyait avec sa serviette d'un air dédaigneux. Je continuai à attaquer mon poulet en délaissant sa remarque habituelle sur ma façon de manger. Il exagérait toujours.

\- Tu pourrais rivaliser avec mon oncle Ron, ria Louis de bon cœur.

Je lui souris, la bouche pleine. De l'aperçu que j'avais eu de son oncle, il m'avait semblé être un homme fort sympathique et fort jovial. La comparaison ne m'offusqua donc pas. Penser à l'oncle Ron me fit tourner la tête vers un de ses nombreux neveux : Albus. Il était attablé à côté de Rose Weasley, sa meilleure amie, avec les Gryffondors. Bien qu'Albus provienne de la maison Serpentard, ce qui surprit tout le monde même lui lors de la répartition, il passait la majorité de son temps chez les griffons, car c'était là que se trouvait la plupart de membres de sa famille. La fille Weasley discutait avec lui avec le visage sérieux que tous lui connaissaient. Ses cheveux d'un brun roux étaient attachés dans une natte où plusieurs mèches s'en échappaient. Elle paraissait souvent plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était par sa manière de s'habiller et de se coiffer, mais dès qu'on lui parlait, on savait qu'on avait affaire à quelqu'un de plus intelligent que nous. Pour lui avoir à quelques prises adressé la parole, je savais que je ne pouvais rivaliser avec elle. Cependant, question Quidditch, je la surpassais largement. Nous avions toutes deux un poste de poursuiveuse dans nos équipes respectives et lorsque nous jouions contre, ma férocité l'emportait sur son esprit analytique. On se vouait alors une haine amicale qui ne durait que pendant les matchs. Par contre, une fois sur les bancs de l'école, je devenais affreusement jalouse d'elle. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'être à sa place, assise à côté de l'homme que je désirais le plus ardemment sur cette planète? Combien de fois avais-je souhaité être elle pour qu'Albus m'apprécie juste une seconde, une heure, un jour? Pour que je puisse partager ses joies comme ses peines? Cela ne me sera jamais donné si Albus continuait à me virer de bord chaque fois que je lui parlais. Je me détournai de la scène qui se jouait devant moi, c'est-à-dire les éclats de rire qui émanaient de Weasley et de Potter, pour me concentrer sur le plafond magique. Aujourd'hui, le ciel présentait les teintes roses et violettes d'un coucher de soleil, la lune commençait à apparaître de manière imperceptible, puis d'un coup, elle était là, pleine et resplendissante.

\- Shirley te regarde.

Scorp' avait parlé et s'adressait visiblement à Louis. Celui-ci répondit par un haussement d'épaules significatif.

\- Je pense que tu lui plais, rajouta Scorp' en appuyant sa supposition par un hochement de tête, montrant ladite Shirley.

Effectivement, la fille de Serdaigle observait Louis à la dérober, les yeux remplis d'une émotion que je voyais trop souvent dans le miroir lorsque je me regardais. Le désir, c'était ce dont je parlais. Le désir pour celui qu'elle convoitait. Scorp' avait vu juste, il avait d'ailleurs un talent pour ces choses-là, comme un sixième sens féminin que je n'avais manifestement pas. Louis quant à lui ne s'apercevait de rien et ne répondit pas au soupçon de notre ami, ce qui semblait rendre impatient notre blondinet. Il voulait une réponse. Je souris, il voulait ainsi s'assurer que Louis ne la trouve belle ou qu'il ne lui plaise d'une quelconque façon. Je secouai la tête, dépitée devant la lenteur que manifestaient mes amis.

\- Tu la trouves jolie? demanda Scorpius.

J'écrasai mon front sur la table, faisant vibrer les ustensiles et les assiettes. Par merlin, où était la subtilité? À mon avis, perdue très loin.

\- Ouain… dans son genre, j'imagine, répondit Louis de façon plutôt évasive, ce qui n'aidait certainement pas Scorp' à comprendre les méandres de son cerveau. Blue, ta tête pèse-t-elle trop lourd?

Sa question mit fin à la conversation antérieure. Je soulevai ma tête rousse pour les regarder de manière éloquente. Je fus coupée dans mon effort de communication avec eux par un cri strident. Le son était sorti de la bouche de Rose Weasley. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle et nous vîmes un hibou agripper sa chevelure. Aïe, cela devait être terriblement douloureux. Albus s'escrimait à chasser le volatile de ses mains, puis, d'un sort, Hugo Weasley l'expulsa. Tiens, qui est-ce qui n'utilise pas sa baguette quand il le faut?! Le hibou échappa une lettre rouge. Nous retînmes tous notre souffle, nous savions tous ce que signifiait une lettre écarlate. Rose Weasley la fixa avec une horreur évidente, tandis qu'Albus se rassit bien calmement. Pour une impulsive telle que moi, sa zénitude m'épatait. Et puis, ce que nous attendîmes tous et ce que d'autres redoutaient arriva, la beuglante s'ouvrit d'un coup.

\- ALBUS POTTER…

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

\- … JE T'AIME COMME UNE FOLLE. JE VEUX ME MARIER AVEC TOI ET AVOIR DES ENFANTS AVEC TOI. TES YEUX ÉMERAUDE ME FONT CHAVIRER ET JE MONTE JUSQU'AUX ÉTOILES EN PENSANT À TOI. MON CŒUR FAIT BOOM BOOM QUAND JE TE VOIS. JE T'AIME, JE VEUX QUE TU SOIS LE PÈRE DE MES ENFANTS. EST-CE QUE TU VEUX M'ÉPOUSER? DIS OUI, JE T'AIME.

Le hurlement qui se croyait romantique finit par mourir et des confettis roses et rouges éclatèrent à la suite de l'autodestruction de la beuglante. La Grande Salle plongea dans un silence total et fut aussitôt assourdie par les sifflements moqueurs des Serpentards à l'encontre d'Albus. Les Poufsouffles semblaient trouver cela ab-so-lu-ment mignon, tandis que les Serdaigles retournèrent à leur occupation barbante. Les Gryffondors restèrent surpris et ne pipèrent mots. Grand frère Potter arborait le visage de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire frapper par une massue. Franchement hilarant. Quelques professeurs trouvaient la situation drôlement amusante, d'autres semblaient ennuyés par le discours. Mais moi, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était à : « C'est qui cette garce qui ose imaginer sa vie avec _mon_ homme que j'aille lui mettre mes poings dans la figure! » Scorp' et Louis rigolèrent à n'en plus finir, déplorant le niveau littéraire du message. Pourtant, dans tout ce carnage, je sentais les regards pesés sur moi, ils ne pouvaient imaginer quelque d'autre que moi écrire ces inepties vu que je passais mes journées à trouver un moyen de sortir avec lui. Je fus déçue de remarquer que mes propres camarades pensaient que je pouvais recourir à une méthode aussi révélatrice pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Pardi, j'étais une Serpentarde, pas une simplette de Poufsouffle! Ce n'était certainement pas l'avis d'Albus qui se dirigeait maintenant à grands pas dans ma direction. Je vis mes sœurs, assises au bout de la table s'observer avec une mine complice. Oh, les garces, les pestes, les…

\- Bee, m'interpella Albus rageur.

L'intensité qu'il mit dans mon nom me fit tressaillir. La tempête allait se déchainer injustement sur moi.

\- Potter, dis-je en omettant l'« Albus chéri » de toujours de peur que sa colère ne s'intensifie.

Je sentais les autres nous regarder ouvertement.

\- Comment oses-tu m'écrire une beuglante aussi nullissime? s'écria-t-il.

\- C'était exactement la question que je me posais. Comment quelqu'un peut-il écrire un truc aussi nul? Et en plus te l'envoyer par une beuglante?

\- Bee, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

Oh, oh, il s'énervait. Je devais avoir fait quelque chose de bien grave pour que cela arrive, mais que disais-je? Je n'avais strictement rien fait.

\- Si tu crois que c'est moi qui aie écrit ce truc, tu me déçois fortement. Je croyais que tu me connaissais un tant soit peu, ripostai-je.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui en a après moi, cingla-t-il.

\- Ah, tu crois ça? Serais-je la seule sous ton charme? Tu es bien idiot de penser ça quoique pour t'avouer la vérité, c'est moi la meilleure petite-amie que tu pourrais avoir, rajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- On ne peut pas discuter avec toi Bee. Tu retournes tout à : «Tu veux sortir avec moi Albus chéri?», me singea-t-il.

Oh lala, il pétait les plombs.

\- Hum, je te le conçois, mais je te répète, ce n'est pas moi qui aie envoyé la beuglante, lui assurai-je.

Je levai les mains en signe de paix. Suspicieux, il me jeta un regard perçant.

\- Alors, qui est-ce? demanda-t-il un sourcil levé et les bras croisés.

\- Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça doit être une fille légèrement timorée si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je n'en veux pas de ton avis, dit-il en me foudroyant des yeux.

Il se retourna, soulevant sa cape dans un geste théâtral.

\- Mais est-ce que tu veux quand même sortir avec moi? lançai-je, le sourire grossissant.

\- NON.

Cette réponse négative eut le mérite de refroidir mes ardeurs. Louis me fit asseoir d'un coup de manche sec pendant que Scorp' s'esclaffait bruyamment.

.

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes des précédents chapitres et de celui-ci. Je révise au moins vingt fois avant de poster, mais cela m'échappe parfois. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, une review est un excellent moyen de me le dire. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Coucou la compagnie, voici le chapitre quatre en espérant que ça vous plaise,

Et un grand merci aux revieweurs!

.

**Chapitre 4**

Devant le miroir, je m'observai attentivement. Une tignasse rousse indomptable, des taches de rousseur sur les joues et le nez, des cernes violets sous des yeux bruns, un visage pâle, des lèvres minces, je me plaisais. Clairement, j'étais une fille dans la moyenne, même plus que la moyenne. Je n'avais jamais douté de mon pouvoir de séduction, mais ce dernier n'était pas suffisant devant la tête dure d'Albus Potter. Il me fallait plus, mais quoi donc? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. De plus, j'étais une fille intelligente selon mes notes élevées Je n'étais pas superficielle ni mesquine, je ne me comportais pas comme la dernière des gourgandines. Certes, j'avais des défauts assez flagrants tels que mon impulsivité et mon orgueil, mais cela n'empêchait pas les autres de deviner mon côté tendre, ma façon de vouloir être Mère Teresa, mon ambition à recréer le monde sur de nouvelles bases. Alors que devais-je faire pour que l'homme de ma vie se rende compte que j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait? Devais-je lui montrer mon amour d'une autre manière? Voulait-il des gestes romantiques et sincères? Voulait-il que je déchaîne ma passion sur lui pour qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais? Devrais-je l'embrasser? À coup sûr, il me repoussera comme tant de fois auparavant. Et lui, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de moi? Cela ne lui coûtait rien, d'essayer d'avoir une relation, de me laisser une chance. Peut-être qu'il cherchait quelqu'un à son image, plus calme, plus sage, plus responsable, plus réfléchie? C'était cela, j'en étais certaine, mais je n'allais toutefois pas devenir une autre juste pour ses beaux yeux. Désespérée, je ne l'étais pas.

\- Eh ho Blue. J'ai besoin des toilettes, s'écria Marjorie, une camarade de Serpentard qui partageait le dortoir avec moi.

\- Un instant.

Des cheveux emmêlés et un peigne brisé plus tard, je descendis pour rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendaient dans la salle commune. Ils affichèrent un sourire joyeux à ma vue et j'agrippai leur cou.

\- Aujourd'hui mes petites cacahuètes : direction Pré-au-lard, m'exclamai-je.

\- Et séance avec le Dr Curtiss, rajouta Louis.

J'avais hâte de voir ce monsieur-là. Rien de mieux que de débiter ses problèmes pendant une heure. Cela avait le mérite d'enlever du poids sur le cœur. Nous partîmes manger notre petit-déjeuner, puis nous sortîmes à l'extérieur pour nous rendre au village sorcier. Cette matinée ensoleillée était propice au piaillement des oiseaux, ce que je détestais, ils me mettaient les nerfs en pelote. Le froid s'insinuait cependant dans nos manteaux légers d'automne et une bourrasque glacée me fit grelotter. Louis me frotta les bras pour me réchauffer et Scorp' m'enfonça son bonnet sur la tête. Décoiffé, ce dernier dégagea ses cheveux blond platine de ses yeux d'une manière que nous pouvions qualifier de ridiculement sexy. Quelques filles qui passaient par là s'excitèrent en le voyant, elles partirent à glousser et sortirent leurs plus beaux atouts, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles posèrent et firent ressortir leur poitrine. Louis sembla gêné de ce manège qui évoquait dans mon esprit la parade amoureuse animale dans laquelle les femelles tentaient d'attirer le regard du mâle dominant. « Laissez-moi vous dire, mesdames, que Scorpius Malfoy n'était dominant qu'au lit avec des hommes (il faut spécifier, eh oui) », pensai-je. J'analysai tout de même leur comportement pour pouvoir les appliquer quand il sera mon tour de me mettre en faveur devant un mâle. Lorsqu'elles firent hors de vue, j'imitai leur démarche sensuelle et leur posture évocatrice, ce qui ma foi me donna l'impression d'être étrangère à mon propre corps. Scorp' fronça les sourcils, se demandant clairement ce que j'essayai de montrer. Louis s'esclaffa tout bonnement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça Blue, observe, dit Louis.

Il se dandina et finit par un trémoussement du popotin. J'éclatai de rire. Scorp' s'attarda sur le derrière de mon ami plus longtemps que la normale l'exigeait.

\- Ah non! Vous ne l'avez pas du tout, regardez et apprenez du maître, lança le blondinet.

Il marcha, un pas devant l'autre, à la façon d'un mannequin professionnel. Louis tenta de l'imiter, mais il ne fit que trébucher et s'écroula durement sur l'asphalte. Mon rire redoubla en force, j'étais à moitié écroulée à terre tellement ils semblaient ridicules. De vrais bouffons.

\- Hey, ne te moque pas de moi, se vexa Louis, les cheveux dans la poussière.

Scorp' l'aida à se relever et passa une main sur son corps pour lui retirer la saleté. Profiteur, va! Si cela avait été moi, il m'aurait dépoussiéré d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'était pas que je m'en plaignais, mais je voyais clair dans son petit jeu. Louis maugréa pour la forme et nous continuâmes notre route en marchant comme les communs des mortels. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes mes pestes de sœurs. Parfait. Je leur pris chacune une oreille et les tirai vers le bas.

\- Aïe, aïe, Blue, s'écria Emma.

\- Lâche-nous, ordonna Anna en employant un ton plaintif.

\- Pas avant de me dire si c'est vous qui avez envoyé la beuglante à Potter, menaçai-je.

\- Voyons Blue, tu leur fais mal, s'inquiéta Louis pendant que mes sœurs se donnaient à cœur joie dans leurs gémissements.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Ceci était une affaire de famille! Scorpius paraissait comprendre ce concept vu qu'il sortit une pomme de nulle part et croqua dedans sans nous porter attention. Je devrais être vexée par le manque d'intérêt qu'il me portait, mais la vérité était que j'aurais fait de même si c'était lui qui torturait ses sœurs s'il en avait… ou peut-être pas.

\- Alors?, insistai-je.

Emma fit semblant de pleurer, ce qui brisa le cœur tendre de Louis. Anna tenta de se dégager, mais j'étais plus forte. Je ne détenais pas le poste de batteuse dans mon équipe de Quidditch pour rien.

\- D'accord, c'est nous, avoua Emma d'un ton pleurnichard.

\- Je les lâchai.

\- Bien. Vous allez le dire à Potter.

Anna afficha un air mauvais digne des filles pourries gâtées qu'elles étaient.

\- Et pourquoi ça?, demanda-t-elle les bras croisés.

\- Parce qu'il ne me croira jamais si c'est moi qui lui dis, affirmai-je en prenant la même posture.

\- Donc, une de nous va finir par lui dire, résonna Emma.

\- Et ce ne sera pas nous, dit Anna.

On se regarda sans ciller des yeux pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous daigne avouer son échec. Je vis Emma se retenir de baisser les paupières, tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient d'eau. On luttait pour ne pas battre des cils sinon c'était la capitulation.

\- Ceci est puéril, lança Scorp' en mastiquant sa pomme.

Les mains dans les poches, Louis acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'amusant de la situation enfantine. Anna fut la première à se rendre, suivi de sa jumelle. J'avais gagné, je souris.

\- Bon, les filles, vous lui dîtes d'ici demain. Au revoir.

Emma bouillonna de colère lorsque je lui passai une main dans ses cheveux roux pour la décoiffer. Anna leva le menton d'un air hautain sans me regarder. Nous continuâmes notre chemin et elles, le leur. Arrivés devant la maisonnée où se déroulait ma séance de thérapie, nous contemplâmes la porte jusqu'à ce que je me décide à cogner. Nous attendîmes que quelqu'un vienne nous accueillir. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Des cheveux gris sur ses tempes, il conservait son charme de jeunesse. Ses yeux bleus rappelaient l'océan dans sa quiétude la plus complète. Il m'offrit un sourire à fossettes.

\- Blueberry, quel plaisir de te revoir!

Pas moi. Si j'étais ici, c'était parce qu'il me manquait une coche dans le cerveau.

\- Moi de même, dis-je après tout.

Le Dr Curtiss salua mes compagnons.

\- Es-tu prête pour commencer?, me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et il m'invita à entrer dans la petite maison. Je me tournai vers Scorp' et Louis.

\- On t'attendra aux Trois Balais à midi, m'informa Scorp'.

\- Parfait et pas de cochonneries d'ici là, hein?, dis-je en leur lançant un regard évocateur.

Louis rougit, embarrassé, évitant de poser les yeux sur moi. Scorpius, lui, me fit un clin d'œil coquin, les mains dans les poches. Je me retournai et suivis le Dr Curtiss à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, deux divans étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre. Au milieu trônait une table basse où plusieurs revues s'empilaient. Le Dr Curtiss me fit passer devant quatre portes fermées pour finalement atteindre son bureau. Je m'installai dans le sofa confortable qu'il m'offrit et il prit place dans le sien.

\- Du chocolat?, me proposa-t-il en soulevant le couvercle d'un pot à demi rempli de chocolat.

\- Oui, merci, remerciai-je, pigeant dans le tas.

Je dégustai cette divine sucrerie pendant qu'il cherchait mon dossier dans ses effets. Il ajusta ses lunettes qu'il accrochait au bout d'un fil autour de son cou.

\- Donc, Blueberry, comment c'est déroulé ta semaine?, me demanda-t-il, un gentil sourire au bout des lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler ce que j'avais fait cette semaine.

\- C'était correct, finis-je par dire.

\- Aucun incident?

\- Il me semble que non, dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe, certaine d'avoir oublié un événement important.

\- Ta mère m'a raconté le contraire. J'ai reçu une lettre m'informant de ta bagarre avec un certain James Potter, me rappela-t-il.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, m'exclamai-je, me donnant une tape sur le front.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide d'avoir oublié ça?! J'avais quand même massacré ce pauvre type. Une fille qui battait un garçon à la moldue, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours à Poudlard.

\- Alors, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'a amené à agir de la sorte?, me demanda-t-il avec l'air sérieux qu'il adoptait chaque fois qu'il voulait une réponse élaborée de ma part.

Nous passâmes une trentaine de minutes à discuter de mon geste, de ce qui m'avait conduite à le frapper et de comment contrôler mon agressivité, de cette envie de déverser ma colère par les poings. Nous essayâmes de trouver des solutions ensemble. J'exposai mes états d'âme sans gêne, ce qui me fit sentir mieux avec moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'être plus paisible maintenant. Vinrent alors le moment où le Dr Curtiss aborda mes relations interpersonnelles. Il voulait savoir si avec ma famille, mes amis, mes camarades et mes professeurs, tout se déroulait comme je le souhaitais. Soudainement, j'hésitai à lui parler d'Albus. La timidité, chose qui arrivait rarement, m'envahit. Je me trémoussai dans mon siège, inconfortable.

\- Il y a ce garçon…, commençai-je en triturant nerveusement ma baguette.

\- Continue, m'incita-t-il aimablement.

\- Il ne m'aime pas ou du moins, il me trouve insupportable. Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit.

\- Et toi, tu l'aimes?

Je souris débilement, ce qui sembla répondre à la question.

\- Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est comment pourrais-je faire pour qu'il soit attiré envers moi? Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec moi, mais il refuse toujours.

Le Dr Curtiss me fixa quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne peux pas le forcer à t'aimer Blueberry. Tu ne peux pas forcer personne à t'aimer. Par contre, si tu souhaites obtenir son attention, son amitié, je te suggère, et ça je le dis comme personne et non comme le psychomage que je suis, de lui laisser de l'espace, de parler à quelques reprises avec lui de vos goûts, d'échanger des rires, ensuite, tu pourras l'inviter à faire une activité et puis un jour, tu pourras lui demander d'être ton petit-ami, mais pour ça, il faut que tu laisses le temps faire son cours. Il faut qu'il apprenne à te connaître et toi, à le connaître.

Je hochai la tête d'assentiment. Il avait entièrement raison. J'avais peut-être brusqué les choses, je voulais que mes désirs soient des ordres, mais ce n'était pas possible. Nous nous quittâmes avec ces mots et je sortis le cœur léger. Mes pas m'amenèrent aux Trois Balais pendant que mon cerveau retournait dans tous les sens les paroles de mon psychomage. Je finis par fantasmer sur Albus, un point sur lequel je revenais toujours même lorsque je désirais le contraire. Je retrouvai Scorpius et Louis installés à une table, je commandais une bièraubeurre. Une fois la boisson en main, je la sirotai tranquillement, la tête dans ma main.

\- Berry chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es bien silencieuse, constata Scorp'.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondis-je le corps las.

\- Ça t'arrive?, se moqua l'idiot de service du nom de Louis.

Assis en face de moi, je lui assénai un coup sur le tibia, il jura, frottant sa jambe d'un air furibond. Je racontai ensuite ma matinée chez le Dr Curtiss en répétant ce qu'il m'avait conseillé de faire avec le cas Potter, les deux cas Potter pour être exact. Louis et Scorp' semblèrent d'accord avec lui, appuyant ses dires par des ponctuations appréciateurs. Après avoir laissé un pourboire à Mme Rosmerta, une belle femme dont-je ne doutais pas une seconde-la majorité des jeunes garçons de son époque étaient tombés amoureux d'elle, nous fîmes le tour des boutiques et restâmes plus longtemps chez Honeydukes. J'arpentais les étagères en quête de friandises lorsque je sentis une légère tape sur l'épaule. C'était Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom, la cousine de Louis. Ayant un an de plus que son cousin et moi, elle gardait des rondeurs de jeune fille. Ses cheveux roux coupé court étaient comme à l'habitude en bataille. Elle m'offrit un sourire éclatant.

\- Devine quoi?, s'écria-t-elle, excitée.

Contrairement à sa petite sœur Lucy qui respirait la tranquillité, Molly était toujours énervée, tout était raison à festoyer. On se demandait souvent ce qu'elle fichait à Serdaigle. Elle devait rompre la quiétude de sa salle commune par son rire haut en couleur.

\- Ton chat a sauté par la fenêtre de la tour de Serdaigle?, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je détestais les chats, ils ne servaient strictement à rien et ils pullulaient dans le château. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était dormir, manger, redormir et remanger, et puis aller aux toilettes. Sales bestioles. J'entendais déjà certaines personnes se consterner face à mon animosité envers leur animal de compagnie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel devant ma bêtise.

\- J'ai reçu de mon père ce matin le nouveau Brossdur 21, s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Par Merlin, c'est fantastique!

Nous nous mîmes à sauter comme ces gamines qui devenaient dingues devant des célébrités. Elle était celle que je préférais des cousins et cousines de Louis, nous partagions la même passion pour le Quidditch, chose que son père trouvait désolante puisqu'il aurait largement préféré que sa fille s'intéresse à la politique. Percy Weasley était l'homme le plus barbant qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

\- Je m'étais dit que tu aurais envie de l'essayer, rajouta Molly les yeux pétillants.

\- Oh oui! Tout de suite?, m'exclamai-je heureuse.

\- Non, aujourd'hui je dois m'avancer dans quelques devoirs, mais demain matin, on ira faire un tour avec mon balai dans le stade, expliqua-t-elle.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et elle continua de faire les boutiques avec ses copines de Serdaigle. Devant la possibilité de demain, je frémissais d'excitation. Je courus raconter ce qui venait de se passer à Louis et à Scorpius. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à mes parents de m'acheter ce balai pour Noël. Je ne l'avais pas encore essayé que je le voulais déjà, le mien était passé de mode depuis belle lurette même s'il gardait son potentiel de manœuvres et de rapidité.

_Après Pré-au-lard, les élèves mangèrent et se dirigèrent ensuite dans leur salle commune respective._

J'étais couché dans le lit de Louis, ce dernier prenait sa douche pendant que Scorp' était parti faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de métamorphose que nous faisions en commun. J'étais restée pour assembler nos idées sur un parchemin vierge que je triturais machinalement. J'observai Albus, allongé sur son lit en face de celui de Scorp' en train de lire un énième bouquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?, demandai-je curieuse vu que je ne voyais pas le titre de la couverture de là où j'étais.

Il soupira, me montra le titre d'un air las. « Magie ancienne », voilà ce qu'il lisait.

\- De quoi ça parle?, continuai-je.

Il soupira encore une fois passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sa chevelure se transforma en épis de maïs.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire Bee? Tu ne vois pas que c'est écrit « Magie ancienne ». Ça parle alors de magie ancienne, cingla-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais lire.

Je pris mon sac, en retirai un livre et m'approchai d'Albus. Je m'assis sur son lit, le poussai un peu pour qu'il me fasse de la place, il rechigna, mais consentit toutefois à me laisser de l'espace. Je fus surprise par la vitesse à laquelle il céda mes demandes. Peut-être était-il fatigué? En tout cas, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Voici une bande dessinée, dis-je en tapotant la couverture dure.

Il quitta sa lecture à contrecœur et observa l'objet que je tenais. Je l'ouvris pour lui montrer les images qui ne bougeaient pas, il parut intéressé pendant une seconde et retourna immédiatement se cacher derrière son bouquin.

\- Je te la prête, affirmai-je en essayant de capter son attention.

Cela réussit puisqu'il me regarda avec une mine franchement étonnée, je me retins de rire.

\- Par contre, comme c'est à mon frère, tu ne pourras pas le garder très longtemps. Il faudrait que je le lui redonne bientôt, mais c'est rapide à lire, ajoutai-je comme explication.

\- Je savais bien que tu ne savais pas lire, se moqua-t-il tout de même, mais il souriait et je savais que mon intention lui avait plu.

Un bon point pour moi. Le Dr Curtiss avait bel et bien raison, il fallait commencer par le commencement dans n'importe quelle relation.

\- En plus, ça parle de guerre inter galaxie, je suis certaine que tu vas adorer, lui assurai-je.

Il me fixa de ses yeux émeraude et m'offrit un léger sourire. C'était plus que ce que je demandais. Je gravai alors dans ma mémoire ce moment pour me le repasser en boucle plus tard dans la soirée, avant de m'endormir par exemple.

\- Donc, maintenant tu veux sortir avec moi?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander tout sourire.

Contrarié, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi.

\- Non, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici. C'est le dortoir des garçons nom d'une bouse de dragon!

J'éclatai d'un rire franc tandis que je m'échappai des sorts qu'il me jetait. Eh bien, ce sera pour une autre fois. Je déboulai les marches menant vers la salle commune le rouge aux joues et fus accueilli par les sourcils interrogateurs de Scorpius.

.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je ne dirais pas non à une gentille review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Voici le chapitre 5 en espérant que ça vous plaise. Un grand merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 4: Samyye33, LesMaraudeuses1 et Azais. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'aime vos encouragements ! Et aussi merci à ceux et celles qui me rajoutent dans favorite/story alert. J'apprécie.

Ceci dit, _bonne lecture._

_._

**Chapitre 5**

Le vent s'engouffra dans le couloir soulevant ma robe de sorcière. Je frissonnai légèrement. J'avais mis mes vêtements colorés dans deux sacs que je traînais dans mon dos. Scorpius allait avoir une crise lorsqu'il s'apercevra que son sac d'école avait disparu. Bien fait pour lui. Il était actuellement dans la bibliothèque avec Louis, ils n'avaient pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient juste partis en me disant que c'était des affaires de garçons. Évidemment, je ne les croyais pas. Que devaient-ils faire en ce moment? Scorpius prenait-il son pied avec Louis dans un recoin de la pièce? Je chassai vite cette image de mon esprit. Mon frère apparu dans l'angle d'un couloir, je marchai rapidement pour le rattraper.

\- Noah, l'interpellai-je en chantonnant.

Il me sourit.

\- Tu t'en vas où comme ça? lui demandai-je.

\- Je m'en vais à la bibliothèque.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner chez les elfes de maison?

Il haussa les épaules et nous marchâmes côte à côte en silence. Quand Noah était plus jeune, je me souvenait qu'il était toujours le premier à rire, à s'amuser et à plaisanter. C'était un vrai bouffon. On s'entendait à merveille, faisant les quatre cents coups ensemble. C'était nous contre le monde entier, contre les parents, contre les professeurs, contre nos sœurs jumelles. On faisait une belle paire puis, lorsque sa puberté a commencé, on s'était peu à peu distancié pour plusieurs raisons. Il était un garçon; moi, une fille. Il était parti à Poudlard; j'étais restée à la maison. Nos deux ans de différence nous avaient rendus incompréhensibles face à l'autre. Lorsque je rentrais pour la première fois à Poudlard, Noah vivait déjà pleinement son adolescence. Il buvait et fumait avec ses amis gryffondoriens. Il s'amusait, mais d'une autre façon, et un jour, mes parents avaient reçu une lettre de la directrice. Noah ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, ne se divertissait plus. Il se cachait de tout et de tout le monde. Il évitait les contacts, avait des monologues incohérents, ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Il délirait carrément, hallucinait. Ses professeurs et ses amis étaient inquiets, on ne le reconnaissait plus. Même moi qui étais sa fidèle accompagnatrice depuis le début ne pouvais pas l'approcher sans qu'il parte comme s'il avait les puces aux fesses. Il ne reconnaissait personne, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas de parents ni de sœurs, il croyait que j'étais une inconnue qui le poursuivait. J'avais eu terriblement mal quand les médicomages m'informèrent qu'il m'avait oublié, révélant par la même occasion sa schizophrénie. Suivis alors différents tests, différents traitements, on était là pour lui lorsqu'il ne se souvenait de quiconque. Lors de ses malaises et lorsqu'il ne voulait que personne s'approche de lui, le professeur Neville Londubat, son directeur de maison, s'occupait de lui, lui administrait les potions nécessaires. Ensuite, Noah avait eu un temps de récupération où il ne voulait voir personne. Je me souvenais de cette époque, l'âge de mes treize ans, comme celle de mes pleurs incessants et de mon agressivité permanente. J'étais inconsolable, Scorpius et Louis faisaient de leur mieux pour me réconforter. J'avais eu terriblement mal de voir Noah dans cet état, puis peu à peu, il s'ouvrait. Chaque jour était un nouveau jour pour l'acceptation de sa maladie. Il n'avait plus d'amis, il s'isolait trop souvent pour continuer à développer des relations amicales. Son cas était fameux dans Poudlard et en général, on le laissait tranquille. Il avait maintenant quelques malaises, mais ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour provoquer chez lui de grandes hallucinations. Il n'était plus l'enfant d'autrefois, parlant très peu, mais il récupérait chaque jour un morceau de sa personnalité. Sa maladie le rendait ainsi, il fallait qu'il l'accepte et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Ce temps où lui et moi étions contre le monde entier me manquait, mais je devais moi aussi accepter ce qu'il était devenu. C'était plus dur de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

\- Comment se passent tes cours? dis-je pour faire la conversation.

\- Bien.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient nos discussions. Je posais des questions et il répondait avec des réponses courtes. Nous tournâmes à l'angle d'un couloir, puis nous nous retrouvâmes en face du tableau qui accédait aux cuisines. Je chatouillais la poire et le tableau fit place à un champ de bataille version elfes de maison. Ces gentils petits personnages courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce où des ordres fusaient de partout. Les aliments voltigeaient d'un endroit à l'autre et se retrouvaient dans d'immenses marmites, les ustensiles s'occupaient de les couper, de les pétrir, de les brasser. Des odeurs alléchantes circulaient dans l'air, mes papilles frémirent. Un elfe de maison vint à notre rencontre, il portait une chemise à carreaux bleus et un bermuda qui lui tenait lieu de pantalon. Depuis une décennie, les elfes pouvaient se vêtir comme ils souhaitaient. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y avait même une boutique où l'on vendait des habits pour eux. Les plus jeunes acceptaient ces changements dans leur mode de vie, mais la majorité des vieux elfes s'obstinaient à garder leur misérable pan de linge sale et crotté.

\- Tinker, pour vous servir, s'inclina l'elfe qui était venu nous accueillir.

\- Salut, Tinker, j'aurais bien besoin que ses vêtements deviennent noirs au complet, dis-je aimablement en lui tendant mes deux sacs bourrés à craquer.

\- Au complet, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous fais cela tout de suite, Miss.

Il se mit au garde-à-vous et partit en trottinant. Il n'y avait rien de plus adorable que ces petits êtres. Pendant qu'on attendait, un autre elfe nous offrit des tartelettes à la fraise. Elles étaient succulentes. Mon estomac heureux, je me mis à raconter mes péripéties à mon frère. Il riait de bon cœur. Je gravai en mémoire ce moment, le rire de Noah, sa bonne humeur, sa joie. Il conversait peu, mais je savais qu'il profitait de l'instant présent autant que moi.

\- Voici vos vêtements, dit Tinker en me redonnant les deux sacs.

\- Oh, merci Tinker. Voici pour toi.

Je lui versai sept mornilles dans ses frêles mains. Ses gros yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

\- Comme vous êtes généreuse!

Je lui souris et ses oreilles de chauve-souris frémirent. Il sautillait encore de joie lorsque nous le quittâmes. Avec ses quelques mornilles, il pouvait décidément s'offrir une délicieuse gourmandise. Mon frère et moi, on se laissa à mi-chemin entre la bibliothèque et les cachots. Après avoir rangé mes vêtements (ô joie de les ravoir en noir!), je retournai le sac d'école à son légitime propriétaire. Et là, je découvris le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année sens dessus dessous. Scorpius se tenait au milieu, le visage crispé et rouge.

\- Il est où ce foutu sac à dos? s'écria-t-il en envoyant valser deux oreillers avec sa baguette magique.

Louis fouillait dans un recoin de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens dépassaient du lit, seule chose que je voyais de lui.

\- Et si on lançait un _accio_, s'enquit Albus qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Josh, le quatrième membre de ce dortoir, qui lui aussi cherchait ce fameux sac à dos se retourna.

\- Tu es bien le seul intelligent de ce groupe, avoua-t-il, prêt à jeter le sortilège qui lui permettrait de récupérer le sac.

\- Une chance que vous n'êtes pas à Serdaigle, vous aurez passé pour de parfaits crétins, lançai-je tout sourire.

\- Hey Bee, me salua Josh gentiment.

Je lançai le sac à Scorp' qui le reçut durement dans le ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon sac? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'était un emprunt pour des affaires importantes, répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Scorp' me fixe, ses sourcils levés.

\- Quelles affaires importantes? s'exclama Louis, apparaissant sur mon flanc droit.

\- Hum, des trucs, tu vois.

\- Des trucs… je vois, articula Scorp'.

Il secoue la tête, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait faire avec moi.

\- Berry chérie, je t'ai dit des millions de fois que je n'aimais pas que tu prennes mes choses sans me le demander avant.

Il se mit à me faire la morale. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. « On ne prend pas les affaires des autres... bla bla bla... j'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était plus là... bla bla bla. » Son côté moralisateur m'énervait, il ressemblait à mon père. Albus était aussi comme eux. Peut-être que c'était cela qui m'attirait chez les hommes? Non, ça devait être une blague.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? s'écria Scorpius à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Le fil de mes pensées s'arrêta. Il fit la moue, vexé. « Oh! Le pauvre petit, la grosse madame a été méchante avec lui aujourd'hui! Tu parles », aurais-je voulu lui dire.

\- Pas vraiment non, avouai-je.

À voir la mine furieuse de Scorp', la vérité était souvent une mauvaise idée. Je crus que de la fumée sortait de ses narines et de ses oreilles. Ça me fit penser aux dessins animés moldus que l'on voyait en cours d'étude des Moldus. Chaque lundi matin, notre professeure diffusait l'émission Pokémon sur un écran blanc. Mystérieusement, la technologie moldue fonctionnait uniquement dans notre salle d'étude et les enfants de sorciers tels que moi ne comprenaient pas comment la technologie pouvait exister. J'aimais bien l'émission, surtout la chanson thème qui restait dans nos têtes pendant le reste de la journée. En classe, on la chantait tout le temps. « Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur, je me battrai sans répit, je ferai tout pour être vainqueur… », claironnai-je dans mon esprit. Et voilà, ça recommençait! Une vraie drogue ce truc.

\- Blueberry Bee, s'époumona Scorp'.

Oh, oh, la crise arrivait!

\- Eh bien, je vais vous laisser seuls, s'exclama Josh en ricanant.

Ricaner, c'était le rire de tout Serpentard qui savourait la position de faiblesse de l'autre. Je lui en collerais bien une à Josh si Scorp' ne me foudroyait pas avec ses yeux d'acier. Josh sortit du dortoir suivi de près par Albus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes toujours comme une adolescente révoltée? continua mon cher ami.

\- Parce que je suis une adolescente et que je suis révoltée, dis-je sans le regarder.

J'observai mes pieds. Il fallait le dire, c'était de jolis pieds.

\- Bon d'accord! Prochaine fois, je t'écoute. Je n'emprunterai pas ton sac sans ta permission, capitulai-je.

Mais je ne m'excusais pas. Pas la peine, Scorp' était de nature égocentrique et ne comprenait pas la notion de partage. Encore le fléau d'avoir un ami Malfoyien. Apparemment tout leur était dû. Si cela avait été Louis, il aurait rechigné un peu, mais ne m'aurait pas fait une scène ni la morale.

\- C'est bon, merci, s'enquit Scorp' en serrant mon épaule délicatement.

Voilà, il était content. Je succombais devant son sourire comme toutes les autres fois et les prochaines aussi, car il était un excellent manipulateur. Albus revint dans le dortoir deux secondes après être parti.

\- Oh, je t'ai manqué Potter, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

\- Ce n'est plus Albus chéri? s'étonna-t-il en fouillant dans son tiroir de table de chevet.

\- J'ai grandi, j'ai décidé de ne plus t'appeler comme ça, déclarai-je en observant Scorpius du coin de l'œil pour qu'il comprenne que lui aussi devait grandir.

Albus s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il me regarda, les yeux perçants.

\- Est-ce une blague? En trois jours, tu grandis?

Louis pouffa derrière moi et je lui assénai un coup de coude qui l'étrangla dans son rire.

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part, répliquai-je.

\- Tu es parfois déstabilisante, lâcha-t-il une main dans sa tignasse noire.

Je pris son commentaire pour un compliment. Je m'approchai de lui avec un sourire aguicheur et papillonnai des yeux pour le déstabiliser davantage.

\- Euhm… je ferai mieux de partir avant que tu me demandes encore une fois de sortir avec toi, dit-il en récupérant une plume.

\- Mais je n'allais même pas te le demander, m'écriai-je.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que j'étais une pauvre fille écervelée dont le seul et unique but dans sa vie était de sortir avec lui? Il se trompait lourdement, dorénavant, j'étais une nouvelle moi.

\- C'est ça oui, et ma réponse est encore non, répondit-il.

Il claqua la porte du dortoir.

\- Bah, la prochaine fois, ça sera oui espèce de coincé de la vie, lui hurlai-je, mais il ne m'entendait plus.

\- C'est toujours aussi chaud entre vous, lança Louis en ricanant.

\- La ferme!

Si Albus était un coincé de la vie, moi, j'étais une frustrée. J'eus envie de me défouler, je pris alors le bras de Louis et mordis dedans de toutes mes forces. Il m'engueula et je reçus quelques-uns de ses charmants postillons sur le front, ce qui me fit relâcher immédiatement son bras.

\- Tu es folle Blue, grimaça-t-il en massant son membre endolori.

\- Enragée, je dirais, rajouta Scorp'.

Je les laissai avant que je plaque l'un des deux à terre. Pourquoi avais-je toujours cette boule d'agressivité au fond de ma poitrine qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment? J'étais incontrôlable, je m'en rendais bien compte. J'inspirai, j'expirai, décidée à me calmer. Quand je n'obtenais pas ce que je voulais, je devenais une vraie bombe. Le taux de testostérone élevé dans mon corps m'enlevait toute féminité. Les femmes ne devaient-elles pas être douces et compréhensives? Non, c'était faux, cette supposition était un diktat de la société moderne. Cette même société qui nous encourageait à nous comporter et à nous habiller de telle ou telle manière. C'était ce diktat qui nous rendait incapable de nous assumer sur le coup. Et plus tard, nous devenions des femmes avec une faible estime de soi, ce qui était à l'origine des troubles alimentaires. De plus, nous tolérions et acceptions l'insupportable comme les abus sexuels, la violence conjugale, etc. Donc, non, la féminité ne rimait pas obligatoirement à douceur, à empathie et à gentillesse. Je pouvais être douce et brutale, empathique et égoïste, gentille et méchante. Je pouvais être tout ce que je voulais. Je n'acceptais pas ce diktat. Quand je vis Molly Weasley se diriger vers moi, j'était prête pour avoir un débat sur la société et les femmes avec elle, mais elle me coupa en plein élan.

\- Blue, je te cherchais.

\- Ah oui, pourquoi? demandai-je.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas? On va essayer mon nouveau balai.

Comment avais-je pu oublier un truc pareil? J'avais été tellement excitée la veille. Le débat sera pour une prochaine fois. Elle me prit par l'épaule et nous marchâmes vers le stade de Quidditch. Son balai sous le bras, je contemplai de biais cette merveille. La sculpture était d'une grande finesse. Le manche lisse et brillant me donnait envie de passer ma main sur tout son contour. Son balai était superbe, je fus soudainement jalouse. Une fois notre équipement enfilé, Molly me montra la capacité technique du Brossdur 21. Je la vis filer dans le stade avec une vitesse surprenante, ma vue dut s'habituer aux mouvements rapides. Elle exécuta quelques acrobaties et je sautillai sur place pour lui signifier mon désir d'enfourcher son balai.

\- Allez, Molly, laisse-moi essayer, criai-je lorsqu'elle redescendait vers moi.

Elle rit devant mon empressement.

\- Tiens, dit-elle après avoir atterri.

Je touchai le manche, savourant sa douceur contre mes paumes, et pris mon envol. J'oubliai Albus, mes copains, l'école, Molly, ma famille. Je sentais la force du vent sur mon visage, si intense qu'il m'arracha des larmes dans les yeux. J'eus l'impression d'être libérée, déconnectée de la réalité, d'avoir perdu le sens de la gravité. Un cri de jubilation se bloqua dans ma gorge, car l'air remplissait ma bouche. Le vent était si fort et si froid qu'il me giflait, je contractai ma mâchoire sous l'effort. Je sentais chaque particule de mon corps vibrer, mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. C'était comme si l'on m'avait administré une dose d'adrénaline dans le sang. Les nuages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus vite et je me retournai pour retomber en piqué. En dessous de moi, la terre grandit. La pelouse verte sembla floue pendant un instant, puis je planais à l'horizontale. Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, j'étais heureuse. Après plusieurs culbutes en tout genre et plusieurs tours de terrain, je ralentis la cadence. Je vis Molly assise sur les gradins avec Rose Weasley et Albus. Je me dirigeai vers eux. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés par le vent, le visage rosi, les yeux brillants.

\- Enfin! Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es là-haut, me rabroua gentiment Molly.

\- Oh, je suis navrée, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps, m'excusai-je.

Je pris place à ses côtés et lui redonnai à contrecœur son balai. Il m'en fallait absolument un comme celui-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Blue, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est venu, non?

J'acquiesçai. Une question me taraudait l'esprit depuis que je l'avais vu.

\- Potter, tu as lu la bande dessinée? demandai-je en enfouissant mes mains sous mes jambes. Il faisait terriblement froid et mes mitaines étaient restées au château.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil par derrière les épaules de Rose et de Molly. Avec son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles et avec son petit nez gelé, il était divinement beau. J'eus envie d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines et rougies par le froid.

\- Oui, c'était bien, répondit-il après réflexion.

Il se désintéressa de moi et continua sa conversation avec ses deux cousines. Je me sentis de trop. Je soupirai avec peine, je n'aurais décidément jamais son attention. J'empruntai de nouveau le balai de Molly, l'enfourchai et enlevai de ma tête Albus Potter.

.

Review? Pas de review? Dites-moi si Blueberry et mon histoire vous plaisent ! À dans deux semaines ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Salut la compagnie ! Voici le chapitre 6 (le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant!).

Merci infiniment à LesMaraudeuses1 pour sa review et merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté dans favorites/story alert. J'apprécie grandement!

Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

.

**Chapitre 6**

En cours de botanique, j'observai Albus à la dérober. Il planta ses mains dans la terre. Il dégagea les racines d'asphodèle nécessaires à la potion de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant dont le professeur Slughorn avait besoin pour son cours de potion. Je devais être en train de faire la même chose que lui et mes camarades, mais j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de ses bras musclés travaillant avec la terre. Albus avait ôté sa robe de sorcière et avait relevé les manches de sa chemise blanche à l'insigne de Gryffondor, car dans la serre, il faisait une chaleur d'épouvante. Je voyais les veines bleutées parcourir ses avant-bras d'un blanc rosé. Ses biceps tressaillaient sous l'effort. J'imaginai ses mêmes bras, forts et pâles, encercler ma taille. J'imaginai ses mains sales et pleines de terre caressant mon dos lentement et sensuellement. J'imaginai sa bouche sur mon cou, sur mon épaule, sur ma…

\- Que faites-vous Miss Bee? s'exclama le professeur Neville Londubat en s'approchant de moi.

\- Je fantasmais, avouai-je tout simplement.

Il devint écarlate, je ris intérieurement. Il reprit sa contenance habituelle en voyant mon visage moqueur.

\- La prochaine fois, je préférerai un mensonge Miss Bee, déclara-t-il, et continuez à travailler par Merlin!

Il me laissa à mon travail en pestant contre « les jeunes filles effrontées de nos jours ». Michelle et Marjorie gloussèrent comme des gamines.

\- Tu fantasmes encore sur Potter? soupira Meredith.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Meredith était la quatrième Serpentarde à partager notre dortoir. Marjorie, Michelle et elle constituaient, ce que nous appelions mes amis et moi, la mafia des « M ». On les surnommait de telle façon puisque premièrement, elles appartenaient à la haute et richissime société sorcière et deuxièmement, elles complotaient souvent contre les Gryffondors, plus particulièrement contre les Weasley et les Potter. Quant à moi, elles m'avaient en général en estime et me foutaient la paix sauf quand un Weasley ou un Potter en était la cause. Évidemment la maison à laquelle ce dernier appartenait n'était pas la plus importante, car c'était ces familles qui avaient délogé les siennes à un rang inférieur et impur depuis la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Leurs familles avaient appartenu au camp perdant. Triste histoire. J'aurais de la peine pour elles si elles n'étaient pas autant soucieuses de leur réputation et de leur sang. Les personnes superficielles, je les avais dans le collimateur. Regardons Scorpius, même si son père était catalogué comme ancien mangemort, il menait sa vie sans essayer de plaire à son papounet et sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Il ne tentait pas de réparer les pots cassés, mais assumait pleinement le fait d'appartenir à une famille brisée. Bon, en tout cas, il essayait lui. La mafia des « M » propageait l'idée que leur famille était vierge des crimes dont on les accusait.

\- Je te l'ai dit cent fois Blue, change de disque pour l'amour de Merlin. Trouve-toi un autre mec, continua Meredith.

\- Pas question, c'est le seul que je veux, répliquai-je en observant l'objet de ma convoitise.

Il malaxait la terre. Ce geste érotique me rendit toute chose à l'intérieur.

\- Tu vas réussir qu'à te rendre ridicule.

\- Peut-être bien, murmurai-je à moi-même.

Meredith Zabini qui avait hérité de la légendaire beauté de sa grand-mère paternelle pouvait bien être qualifiée d'odieuse par mes pairs, pensant toujours à satisfaire ses propres intérêts, je savais qu'à cet instant, elle avait raison.

\- Pourquoi on ne lui trouve pas un autre garçon? s'exclama Marjorie Pucey.

\- Non Marjorie, très mauvaise idée, rétorquai-je.

\- Au contraire, c'est une excellente idée, renchérit Michelle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

\- Nott, il pourrait te plaire?

Adrian Nott? Mais elles étaient folles, il a deux ans de moins que moi!

\- Non, non, et non les filles, m'écriai-je plus fort que je ne le croyais puisque la moitié de la classe se retourna vers moi.

\- N'importe qui sauf un Potter ou un Weasley, chuchota Meredith en enfonçant un ongle manucuré dans mes côtes.

Le message était clair, elles ne toléreraient pas que je sorte avec un membre de la famille Potter-Weasley. Par contre, je me foutais comme d'une gigue de ce qu'elles pensaient de mes relations. Il y a deux ans, je leur avais demandé conseil pour attirer les mâles vu qu'elles réussissaient plus que moi. Sans leur dire quel garçon m'attirait, Meredith me dévoila quelques secrets de sa vieille grand-mère. Nous mîmes en application l'un d'eux. Je m'étais retrouvée à concocter une potion de niveau de septième année : l'Amortentia. Nous en avons mis dans des chocolats que j'offris à Albus. Déjà méfiant, à cette époque de mes tentatives pour le convaincre de sortir avec moi, il accepta, mais ne les mangea pas. Ce fut Louis à qui je n'en avais pas parlé qui les goba. Durant trois longs jours, je dus supporter ses déclarations d'amour, ses tentatives de baiser baveux et ses bras de ventouses. La mafia des « M » s'amusa comme de petites folles devant ce spectacle. Après ces trois jours, j'amenai Louis à l'infirmerie et avouai à contrecœur mes méfaits à l'infirmière qui m'accusa à la directrice. Quoiqu'impressionnée par mes talents en potions, Mcgonagall me punit. J'eus un mois à récurer les cachots sans baguette magique. C'était de mauvais souvenirs que d'évoquer cet évènement. En plus d'avoir eu à travailler telle une servante, Albus se méfia encore plus de moi et Louis fut fâché pendant une semaine.

\- Tu pourrais aussi essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre pour l'oublier, s'enquit Michelle en arrachant une racine d'asphodèle.

\- Essayer? Il n'y a aucun garçon qui lui arrive à la cheville, m'exclamai-je outrée de savoir qu'elle m'imagine avec un autre.

Marjorie pinça les lèvres, elle désapprouvait totalement la façon dont je m'étais entichée d'Albus.

\- Bon, essayer peut aussi signifier batifoler, dit-elle.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

\- Batifoler?

\- Bien sûr Blue. Tu sais, s'amuser avec un garçon d'une manière plus intime, m'expliqua Meredith comme si elle parlait à une grosse tarée.

\- Vous voulez que je m'amuse sexuellement avec un garçon? Que j'aille du sexe?! m'écriai-je en secouant la tête.

Je n'aurais jamais des coups d'un soir, elles n'étaient pas moi et ne me comprenaient pas non plus. Mon cœur s'attachait à quelqu'un et mon corps également. Ma tirade ne passa pas inaperçue. Quelques camarades rirent timidement. Je vis Albus lever les yeux au ciel. Je savais exactement ce qu'il pensait. « Tu es vulgaire dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention parce que tu adores ça », me dirait-il. Et moi, je lui répondis tout aussi mentalement : « Puceau. Ça te dit de batifoler avec moi? » Albus rougit comme s'il connaissait mes pensées.

\- Miss Bee, cessez de converser et mettez-vous au travail, m'ordonna professeur Londubat en se postant devant moi.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur. Je ne voulais pas parler de sexe dans vos cours, pas que j'ai du sexe avec un garçon en temps normal, dis-je les yeux rieurs.

Le mot « sexe » le rendit mal à l'aise. Je fus tentée de le répéter pour le voir rougir encore plus, mais il me coupa la parole.

\- Faites-moi plaisir et travaillez, rétorqua-t-il en omettant mon impolitesse.

Il se tint près de moi jusqu'à ce que je daigne exécuter ses instructions. Je finis par capituler et me mis au boulot. Il me lâcha ensuite et aida un camarade en difficulté. J'aimais bien le professeur Neville Londubat. Le mettre en rogne était toujours très amusant. Je me souvenais quand j'étais petite, j'adorais lire des histoires avant de me mettre au lit. Mes parents me racontaient souvent celle que je préférais entre toutes. J'avais ce livre _Harry Potter et la Grande Bataille de Poudlard,_ c'était la version enfantine du vrai livre d'histoire où l'intégrale y était narrée_. _Mon livre pour enfant racontait avec de belles images la bataille où avaient péri de nombreux sorciers. Dans une de ces images, on voyait Neville Londubat abattant un serpent avec une épée sorti tout droit du choixpeau magique. J'adorais cette image avec ces couleurs vives. Je passai toujours mes doigts sur le relief du serpent. De ce dessin ressortaient un immense courage et une immense force digne des Gryffondors. Neville Londubat avait gagné mon respect depuis ma tendre enfance avec cette simple image. Noah le vénérait carrément. Et même en tant que professeur, cette force de caractère resurgissait. Pour cela et pour d'autres raisons, Neville Londubat était mon professeur préféré. Mais bon, motus et bouche cousue, une Serpentarde digne de ce nom ne pouvait décidément pas l'avoir en tant que professeur préféré.

Le lendemain soir, dans le dortoir des garçons, Scorpius me brossait les cheveux pendant que Louis lisait. Ce dernier était couché sur mes jambes. Cette activité se déroulait toujours lorsque j'avais mes règles. Cela pourrait paraître étrange, mais c'était pour moi une façon de me détendre. La sensibilité à fleur de peau, je devenais acariâtre durant ma semaine. Je ne voulais rien faire. Je désirais seulement rester au lit toute la journée et ressasser mes mauvais souvenirs. Au début, Scorpius et Louis eurent plusieurs tentatives pour me libérer de mes humeurs mélancoliques. Sans succès. Ils finirent par comprendre que j'avais uniquement besoin de me sentir bien dans mon propre corps. Alors, chaque fois que j'étais dans ma semaine, Scorpius s'occupait de démêler mon épaisse tignasse et finissait par la lisser avec un sort. Ce petit changement pouvait rendre ma journée moins morose. Je me sentais plus belle et mieux dans mon corps.

\- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez venir chez moi pour les vacances de Noël?, demanda Louis.

\- Oui, je me souviens, tu as dit que tu allais voir avec tes parents, répondit Scorpius en continuant de me brosser doucement les cheveux.

\- J'ai eu leur réponse aujourd'hui, dit Louis.

\- Et? me hâtai-je de lui demander.

J'adorais les parents de Louis. Ils étaient si accueillants et si sympathiques. Sa mère était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Lorsqu'elle remettait sa longue chevelure blonde derrière ses épaules, une odeur captivante s'en dégageait. Elle était d'ailleurs capable d'embobiner n'importe quel homme hétérosexuel ou non. Si la plupart des femmes étaient jalouses de son pouvoir, je trouvais au contraire que c'était amusant à observer. Elle aimait son mari plus que tout au monde et cela se voyait par le simple regard qu'elle lui jetait. Le père de Louis offrait un visage griffé par un loup-garou. Ses cicatrices étaient fascinantes. Chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les fixer. Je me rendais bien compte que je manquais de politesse, mais Bill Weasley ne semblait pas déranger par mon voyeurisme. Il affichait fièrement ses blessures de guerre. De toute façon, avec une femme telle que Fleur Delacour, qui par Merlin se sentirait non désirable, hein? De plus, son père avait toujours de bonnes histoires à raconter sur les gobelins avec lesquels il travaillait. Il était obstiné et plutôt rigolo.

\- Ils ont dit oui. Alors si vous le désirez, vous pouvez passer une semaine à la Chaumière aux coquillages, s'exclama Louis.

\- Ces vacances vont être génialissimes!, m'écriai-je.

Il se redressa et, excitée, je me jetai sur lui. Malheureusement pour moi, je tirai mes cheveux sans faire exprès. Scorpius les tenait d'une main, et la brosse se coinça dans un nœud.

\- Aïe, aïe, gémis-je en me massant le fond du crâne.

\- Berry chérie, ne bouge surtout pas et Louis, ça va être trop cool. Je demanderai à père et mère pour savoir s'ils sont d'accord.

\- Avec mes parents, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, assurai-je, la dernière fois, ils ont bien accepté.

Nous discutâmes sur la programmation des vacances. Je voulais aller dans le coin moldu, Scorpius protestait contre cette idée. Louis affirmait qu'il y avait une discothèque intéressante dans ce coin-là. Scorp' refusait de danser avec des non-sorciers. Je l'ai traité de peureux et il n'eut d'autre choix que de céder. Les garçons souhaitaient aussi faire du voilier sur la plage. Je leur ai répondu qu'à ce temps-ci de l'année la plage constituait en un morceau de glace. Patiner sur la plage serait plus approprié.

\- J'ai fini de te coiffer Berry chérie.

Je passai mes doigts dans ma chevelure sans nœuds. Elle était douce et lisse au toucher. Je m'empressai d'aller me contempler dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mes cheveux roux d'un naturel sec et cassé brillaient dorénavant d'une lueur saine. Au lieu des frisottis habituels, des boucles parfaites s'étaient formées. Je jouais avec mes boucles pendant quelques instants, les faisant rebondir sur mes épaules et mon dos. Je me fis des sourires charmeurs et me sentis attirante. Je revins au dortoir et découvris une scène plutôt mignonne. Scorp' jouait négligemment avec les cheveux de Louis qui était couché sur ses jambes. Ils discutaient tranquillement. Je n'entendais que leurs chuchotements, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Je leur aurais pris une photographie si j'avais ma caméra avec moi, mais je me contentais de graver ce moment magique dans mon esprit. De peur de les déranger, je sortis en catimini du dortoir. Pas assez subtile puisque Scorp' me jeta un regard de remerciement pour les avoir laissé tranquille. Mon cœur frétillait dans un coin de ma poitrine. Faites qu'ils se mettent en couple bientôt! Je trouvais Albus dans la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs avec personne. Il était assis sur le tapis vert et gris au motif de serpents. J'aurais presque eu pitié de le voir aussi seul si je ne trouvais pas que c'était une merveilleuse occasion d'aller lui parler. Il était tout à moi maintenant.

\- Salut Potter.

Je m'assis de l'autre côté, juste en face de lui. Il releva à peine la tête de son jeu à mon arrivée.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu joues tout seul? lui demandai-je.

\- J'essaie d'évaluer différentes stratégies.

Ce garçon aurait dû être à Serdaigle.

\- Ah, c'est comme le Quidditch, compris-je puisque je ne connaissais rien aux échecs.

Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement et avança le fou dans une case noire.

\- Le Quidditch, c'est un sport physique et les échecs, un sport mental, lançai-je en continuant la conversation.

\- En effet. Maintenant, j'aimerais être tranquille. Je tente de me concentrer, répliqua-t-il sans me regarder.

\- En fait, je suis venue ici pour te demander de l'aide, déclarai-je en négligeant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Quelle aide? me demanda-t-il.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Enfin j'avais son attention!

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour un devoir de métamorphose. Je ne comprends rien à cette matière et il faut absolument que je l'aie aux B.U.S.E.S.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit-il en se levant.

Ah non, ceci n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Je sautai sur lui, il chancela. Je m'agrippai à sa taille et d'un coup de jambe le fit s'accroupir. Je m'écrasai ensuite sur lui et plaquai mon bras sous son cou. Mon autre bras retint ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Assis à califourchon sur lui, je le maîtrisais largement. Maigrichon, Albus n'avait jamais fait le poids contre mon corps entraîné par le Quidditch que je pratiquais depuis ma deuxième année. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais définitivement plus sur cette Terre.

\- Il faut que tu m'écoutes. J'ai besoin d'aide, répétai-je.

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à mon cousin ou à Malfoy? rétorqua Albus sèchement.

\- Parce qu'ils sont occupés à se rouler des pelles monumentales, m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

Sans réaliser, je lâchai ses mains et fis des moulinets avec les miennes pour raconter la scène vue il y a quelques minutes. Trop abasourdi pour bouger, Albus déposa ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je frissonnai sous son contact.

\- Tu dis qu'ils s'embrassaient? s'étonna-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que ton cousin était tourné vers les garçons?!

\- Eh bien non, s'écria-t-il.

\- Et tu as un problème avec l'homosexualité?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais Louis cache très bien son jeu, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, c'était plutôt évident pour Malfoy.

\- Bon, assez discuter d'eux, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas réellement en train de se bécoter, mais presque, ils se touchaient, tu vois…

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, m'interrompit Albus exaspéré.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'aider maintenant? suppliai-je en faisant une moue de chien battu.

\- Et qu'aurais-je en retour, hein?

\- Je te promets que je ne te demanderais pas de sortir avec moi et je vais être très gentille. Je te promets d'être sage et de t'écouter, affirmai-je la main sur ma poitrine.

Il resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Il me scruta et lorsque je rencontrai ses yeux d'un vert si pur, mon cœur chavira. Son odeur masculine m'abrutissait. J'avais qu'une envie, celle de me blottir dans le creux de ses bras.

\- D'accord, j'accepte à condition que tu respectes tes promesses, déclara-t-il.

\- Parfait! Tu peux me faire confiance à 100 %.

Il ronchonna légèrement pendant qu'on se leva. Il s'épousseta.

\- Donc, je reviens dans cinq minutes, m'exclamai-je, heureuse de passer du temps avec l'homme qui envahissait la moindre de mes pensées.

\- On va à la bibliothèque, m'informa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et Albus s'occupa de ranger son jeu d'échecs version sorciers. Dans mon dortoir, je remplis mon sac d'école avec mes notes de métamorphose puis enfilai un jean noir. Je ne pouvais décidément pas aller à la bibliothèque avec un survêtement et un chandail large. J'hésitai finalement entre une chemise et un chandail à col roulé. Les deux vêtements de couleur noire évidemment. Lequel épousait davantage mes formes? Tant qu'à douter, mieux fallait demander à quelqu'un. Je descendis les marches en vitesse et pris la direction des dortoirs masculins.

\- Scorp'! Louis! Lequel des deux devrais-je mettre?

Oups. Je venais d'interrompre un moment intime. Scorpius et Louis se tenaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Scorp' avait mis une main derrière la tête de Louis, tandis que ce dernier agrippait sa chemise. Ils étaient prêts à s'embrasser, mais se détachèrent rapidement aussitôt que je pénétrai la chambre. Par Merlin, je n'y crois pas! Comment pouvais-je être aussi sotte? J'avais complètement oublié dans quelle position je les avais laissés. J'étais la pire amie du siècle. Moi qui voulais absolument les voir assouvir leur désir, je venais de rompre cet instant électrique.

\- Par Merlin! Je suis désolée! Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre dans votre bécotage. Je voulais juste un conseil. J'arrive au pire moment, je vais vous laisser, m'écriai-je en m'embourbant dans mes phrases.

Ils étaient rouge pivoine de gêne, c'en était presque hilarant si la culpabilité ne m'envahissait pas.

\- Ça va Blue, dit Louis en premier.

Il se racla la gorge et évita mon regard, mais un sourire se formait déjà au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? reprit Scorpius en massant sa nuque.

Maintenant que j'étais en leur présence, je trouvais ridicule de les déranger pour des conseils beautés.

\- Eh bien, lequel devrais-je mettre pour mon rencard de ce soir?

J'apposai mes vêtements sur ma poitrine pour faciliter leur choix. Scorpius s'étouffa, surpris.

\- Tu as un rencard? Toi?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant? me vexai-je.

\- Avec qui? m'interrogea Louis.

\- Albus.

Ils rirent à gorge déployée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je, indignée.

\- Dans tes rêves Berry chérie. Tu auras un rencard avec Potter le jour où il pleuvra des véracrasses, se moqua Scorpius.

\- Merci de ta confiance inébranlable en moi, rétorquai-je durement, les bras croisés.

\- Ce que veut dire Scorp' c'est : comment as-tu eu un rendez-vous avec Albus?

Je baissai les bras.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas de rencard avec lui, mais il va m'aider en métamorphose. Si ce n'est pas génial ça! On s'en va à la bibliothèque, souris-je fièrement.

Louis secoua la tête, l'air de se dire que j'étais un cas désespéré.

\- Je préfère le col roulé, affirma Scorpius.

\- Moi aussi, je le préfère largement à la chemise, approuva Louis.

\- Si au moins, tu avais des couleurs, grinça mon blondinet préféré.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas, alors merci les copains! Je vais mettre ça tout de suite.

Je me changeai dans leur dortoir sans aucune gêne. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux pour s'attarder sur ma poitrine minuscule et mon soutif. Je balançai mes vêtements sur leur tête et avant de claquer la porte, je leur lançai :

\- Vous pouvez continuer à vous embrasser!

Je ris et rejoignis Albus. Il m'attendait assis sur un divan. On se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Je connaissais Albus. Même s'il affirmait me détester et me trouvait insupportable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les autres. Il aimait se rendre utile. Je l'avais déjà embobiné à plusieurs reprises de cette façon, mais cette fois-ci, je n'allais rien tenter parce que je le lui avais promis. Par contre, je pouvais lui trouver une autre faille.

\- Comment me trouves-tu physiquement parlant? lui demandai-je en le devançant pour faire un tour sur moi-même.

Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu es sérieuse là?

\- Plus que sérieuse, affirmai-je en essayant de ne pas rire, alors comment me trouves-tu?

\- Correct.

\- Correct?! m'écriai-je offusquée.

\- Oui, correct comme bien.

\- Je suis physiquement parlant quelqu'un de correct?! continuai-je la main sur mon cœur.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un demi-sourire devant ma mine horrifiée.

\- Mais… mais ça veut dire que je ne suis pas belle!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Albus.

\- Ah, alors tu me trouves belle, je vois, dis-je en me collant à lui.

Il se dégagea de moi et fit une barrière avec ses bras. Il afficha un air dégoûté lorsque je fis semblant de lui envoyer des bisous baveux.

\- Oh, arrête Potter! Je sais bien que tu as envie de m'embrasser.

\- Bee, n'oublie pas que tu as promis d'être sage! Alors, cesse de m'embêter, me rappela-t-il.

Mon silence dura une minute et quatre secondes.

\- Potter, est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec une fille comme, tu sais, des amoureux? lançai-je hésitante.

Je craignais sa réponse. Si c'était oui, je ne pensais pas être capable de le supporter.

\- Eh bien…, commença-t-il.

\- Non! Stop! Je ne veux pas savoir, hurlai-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

\- Pourquoi cries-tu? m'engueula-t-il.

\- Finalement, dis-moi tout. Je suis capable d'encaisser, me ravisai-je.

Je levai le menton, prête à entendre ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Exténué, Albus soupira l'air de se dire que les heures allaient être longues avec moi. Dans peu de temps, sa patience légendaire craquera.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, ça te servira à quoi? me demanda-t-il.

\- C'est pour connaître mes rivales, avouai-je.

\- Il n'y a pas de rivales Bee. Tu ne sortiras pas avec moi.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

\- Tu ne sortiras jamais avec moi.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

\- J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux. Non, tu ne seras jamais ma petite-amie.

\- Je te dis qu'un jour, tu céderas.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

\- Non.

\- Oui. Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

Albus devint rouge de colère. Il voyait que je pouvais continuer comme cela indéfiniment. Il s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux. Je craquais, il était trop mignon. Plus il s'énervait, plus mon envie de l'embrasser furieusement revenait en moi.

\- Oui, oui, oui, je suis sorti avec une fille. Elle s'appelait Nina et elle était horriblement canon, lâcha-t-il furieux en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Nina? Mais c'est qui ça Nina? Tu n'as pas le droit de me tromper avec une Nina ni avec n'importe quelle autre fille! Et encore moins si elle est horriblement canon comme tu dis. C'est moi, c'est moi qui suis horriblement canon, m'écriai-je blessée.

Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi?

\- Mais je ne te trompe pas, je ne sors même pas avec toi, s'indigna-t-il.

\- On s'en fout, je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne veux plus savoir si tu es sorti avec Nina. Je ne veux pas t'imaginer avec elle, à ce que vous faisiez ensemble. Par Merlin, est-ce que tu l'as embrassé?

\- Oui.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne voulais pas savoir, pleurnichai-je lamentablement.

\- Alors, arrête de me poser des questions si tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ah oui facile à dire. Prochaine fois, ignore-moi. Tu ne vois pas que j'ai mes règles?

\- Tu es absurde Bee, non, je ne vois pas et puis tes règles ne sont pas une excuse pour ton comportement.

\- Oui, ça l'est.

\- Non.

Argh, je m'en voulais. Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question stupide? J'étais idiote de croire qu'Albus n'avait pas d'expérience avec les filles. À l'évocation de Nina, mon cœur s'était serré dans ma poitrine. Un camion aurait pu me passer sur le corps que je n'aurais pas remarqué, mon cerveau peinait à comprendre l'information qu'il venait de me balancer. Albus avait embrassé une fille. Il aurait pu aussi coucher avec elle. Je voulais aller me terrer dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que la vermine me mange au complet.

\- D'accord, c'est bon, tu as le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux. Je ne me mêle plus de tes affaires de cœur, finis-je par déclarer.

Mieux valait pour moi taire l'existence des autres filles dans sa vie. On se remit en marche vers la bibliothèque.

\- Bien, c'est exactement ça que je veux, que tu me laisses tranquille, dit Albus, ravi de voir que la tournure des événements allait en sa faveur.

\- Bien.

Je ronchonnai et lui lançai un regard noir. Il souleva un coin de sa bouche en une sorte de grimace moqueuse. Je croisai les bras puis finis par sourire en le regardant. Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur son visage. Il savait, il savait que je n'avais pas encore fini de l'ennuyer avec mes bêtises.

\- Dis, si tu as embrassé cette Nina, tu peux bien m'embrasser moi, lui suggérai-je.

\- Et voilà! Ça recommence! Tu ne te fatigueras donc jamais?

\- Jamais, lui assurai-je.

\- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? lança Albus au ciel.

\- Tu m'embrasses alors? Mets-y la langue pour que ce soit plus passionné.

Albus rougit et vociféra une réponse assez négative qui commençait et terminait par un juron. Tout le chemin vers la bibliothèque, on se disputa. Je prenais plaisir à nos joutes verbales. Des fois, je remportais la partie, des fois, c'était Albus. Je ne pouvais pas dire autant pour Albus, car il semblait toujours furieux après moi. Ensuite, lorsqu'on commença à étudier, je me calmai et devins aussi sage que possible. Ses explications étaient claires et concises, je comprenais de plus en plus mes notes de métamorphose. Albus excellait comme professeur. Il était patient et attendait que je saisisse entièrement les informations avant de passer à autre chose. Je sentais qu'il prenait plaisir à se rendre utile, encore plus quand je réussissais les exercices. Il semblait fier et, moi, je ne l'aimais que davantage.

.

Pour ceux/celles qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin, une review, ça ne vous tente pas? :)

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu!

_Bonne semaine_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Merci à La Plume de Sucre pour sa review et à ceux/celles qui ont ajouté ma fic dans story alerts/favorites.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 7**

Après ma séance étude avec Albus, je retournai à ma salle commune. Je trouvai Louis qui m'attendait confortablement sur le sofa devant le feu de cheminée. Je lui sautais dessus et ébouriffai ses cheveux.

\- Alors, raconte-moi tout, m'écriai-je.

Il sourit et je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

\- Après que tu sois partie, il était très gêné et moi aussi. Blue, tu aurais dû le voir! Il était plus rouge que moi, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Eh bien, c'est rare ça.

Un sourire niais fleurissait sur son visage.

\- Il a bafouillé: Louis, je pense que je vais prendre une douche glacée pour refroidir mes ardeurs.

\- Il a bafouillé? Le grand Scorpius Malfoy a bafouillé? Il perd de sa prestance devant un Weasley? Ceci n'a jamais été vu dans l'histoire des sorciers. Abraxas Malfoy doit se retourner dans sa tombe, me moquais-je.

Je reçus une tape sur le crâne.

\- Et tu lui as répondu quoi? repris-je en contenant un fou rire.

\- Rien. J'étais trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit, mais mes oreilles ont chauffé.

\- Elles chauffent encore, remarquai-je en éclatant de rire.

\- Maudit gène roux, grogna-t-il.

Je lui collai un baiser baveux sur la joue.

\- Je pense qu'il est attiré par moi, constata Louis en frottant sa joue pour enlever toute trace de bave.

\- Tu penses? Moi, j'en suis plus que certaine. Et puis s'il est parti, se refroidir les ardeurs, c'est qu'il t'aurait sauté dessus à coup sûr.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait? Je n'aurais pas dit non, se lamenta Louis.

\- Parce que vous êtes amis et que te déshabiller aurait été au-dessus de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à franchir ce cap.

\- On le voulait tous les deux. Je pense que si tu ne nous avais pas interrompus, on aurait pu aller loin, confia-t-il.

La culpabilité me rongea de nouveau.

\- Je suis encore désolée pour ça, dis-je avec peine.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Mais pour te consoler, dis-toi que la prochaine fois que vous vous retrouverez seul, vous allez vous embrasser comme des fous!

\- J'espère.

Il sourit, légèrement gêné, et cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Je caressai ses cheveux doux et observai le feu vert de la cheminée. Le feu croissait, décroissait et répétait cette danse inlassablement. C'était comme nos relations. C'était mes discussions avec Albus qui devenaient sitôt houleuses ou, au contraire, qui se taisaient. C'était cette attirance entre Scorp' et Louis qui hésitait entre sauter le cap de l'amitié ou non. C'était incessant et répétitif. Et comme le feu, nous allions nous consumer si nous ne nous alimentions pas.

\- Alors avec Albus? me demanda mon meilleur ami en me tirant de mes pensées.

Un sourire idiot apparut sur mon visage et je lui racontais tout.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Je planais avec ivresse au-dessus du stade. Mes coéquipiers se balançaient au gré du vent. L'automne tirait à sa fin et une fine neige recouvrait la pelouse du château. L'air glacial du matin fouettait mes cheveux remplis de nœuds. J'éternuai. Un léger rhume dû au changement de température rendait mon jeu malhabile. Même si j'adorais voler, j'en voulais à notre capitaine de nous avoir réveillés aux aurores pour s'entraîner. Demain, un match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors se disputait et rien n'aurait pu dissuader notre équipe à rester au lit. On avait envie de gagner, on allait gagner.

\- Eh oh Blue! Concentre-toi sur le cognard, hurla Ethan Pucey, notre capitaine, à l'autre bout du terrain.

Le cognard venait de me frôler la tempe et me secoua durement. D'une main, je m'accrochai fermement à la batte et, de l'autre, au balai.

\- Je suis malade nom d'une bouse de dragon, criai-je en pestant contre les maudits microbes et contre Pucey.

Je toussai à m'arracher un poumon. Je vis du coin de l'œil mes coéquipiers se moquer de moi. Pour eux, une fille était faible physiquement, malade ou non. Étant la seule à être du sexe féminin, j'ai dû prouver plus d'une fois que j'appartenais à cette équipe. Chaque année, le nouveau capitaine réévaluait mon potentiel comme batteuse. Je refaisais les tests sans rechigner parce que je savais que c'était la seule manière de leur montrer que j'étais aussi capable que les garçons. Jamais Serpentard n'avait eu au sein de son équipe de Quidditch une fille. J'étais la première et j'en étais très fière. Ainsi, je me plaignais rarement lors des entraînements, toujours prête à devenir plus forte, plus assurée, meilleure. Je jouais d'ailleurs plus honnêtement que la plupart de mes camarades, ce qui se distinguait dans le style de jeu des Serpentards. Et puis, ma force en tant que batteuse égalait largement celle des garçons dans les autres équipes. J'étais féroce et précise, rien ne m'arrêtait. Pour ces raisons, mes coéquipiers évitaient normalement de me mettre en rogne, mais dès qu'il y avait une faille dans mon comportement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me railler.

\- Va voir Pomfresh alors pour une potion et reviens rapidement. On doit continuer à s'entraîner, lança Pucey en s'approchant de moi pour éviter de hurler de nouveau.

Je suivis ses instructions et me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, la chaleur pénétra mon habit de Quidditch. J'éternuai pour la millième fois ce matin et me mouchai bruyamment. Je continuai ma route lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, des voix me firent arrêter net. Mon nom avait jailli dans une conversation et faisait écho dans le couloir désert. Je me cachai derrière une statue.

\- J'ai aidé Bee en métamorphose.

La première voix fut identifiée comme celle d'Albus. Mon cœur frétilla de bonheur. Il parlait de moi, de moi! Mais à qui?

\- Tu ne devrais pas, répondit quelqu'un que je soupçonnai fortement être Rose Weasley.

Ah, éternelle rabat-joie cette fille!

\- Pourquoi? demanda le garçon de mes rêves.

\- Je crois que tu ne fais qu'encourager son comportement ridicule, expliqua Weasley.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne fais rien et elle se sent encouragée.

Vas-y Albus! Défends-moi contre cette vile sorcière qu'est ta meilleure amie!

\- Continue à ne rien faire, elle se lassera un jour ou l'autre.

Jamais.

\- Jamais. Elle ne se lassera jamais, crois-moi, dit Albus.

\- Elle est indéniablement la fille la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vue, je te plains, s'exclama Weasley.

Son commentaire me remplit d'une immense colère. Avec quel droit me traitait-elle de pathétique? Cette fille croyait tout savoir. Je l'injuriais mentalement. Si ce n'était pas pour Albus, je serais sortie de ma cachette et l'aurais sacrée une baffe inoubliable. « Contrôle-toi, Blue. La colère ne t'envahira pas », m'intimai-je.

\- Tu veux rire? Pathétique? Elle n'est pas seulement pathétique, elle est sotte. Une vraie cruche. Ça fait presque cinq ans qu'elle me fait vivre un calvaire, râla Albus.

Je fus clouée sur place. Ses mots se répétèrent continuellement dans mon cerveau : « Pathétique, sotte, cruche, calvaire ». Je contenais des larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir dans un flot qui m'aurait rendu encore plus pathétique. Albus avait pour habitude de me lancer ces mots à la figure, mais c'était différent parce que j'étais en face de lui et que je pouvais lui répliquer ou les ignorer. Il le disait sur le coup, sur la frustration. Mais là, là, c'était autre chose. Me critiquer avec sa meilleure amie était atrocement douloureux. Ma poitrine se serra, ma tête me tournait légèrement. J'avais été un calvaire pour lui. « Elle n'est pas seulement pathétique, elle est sotte. Une vraie cruche.» Je tremblais de rage, je voulais frapper, faire mal, jeter quelque chose. Je ne fis rien de tout cela. En bonne Serpentarde, je m'enfuis des lieux. Je courrai vers l'infirmerie d'un pas aveugle, les poings serrés. Dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, je me jetais sur un lit et saccageais tout ce qui y contenait. Je déchirai les oreillers, frappai dans les couvertures en m'imaginant le visage de Weasley et de Potter. Je finis par renverser le matelas. Un petit Serdaigle couché sur un lit m'observa avec frayeur. Il sursauta lorsque je propulsai les potions sur la table de chevet par terre. La vitre se répandit sur le plancher, le liquide mouilla mes souliers. Le vacarme alarma Pomfresh qui courut s'enquérir des événements.

\- Miss Bee, s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

Elle lança un _reparo_ avec sa baguette et je restai debout en plein milieu, observant mes mains. Du sang coulait de la gauche.

\- Tenez, buvez ceci, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Pomfresh connaissait mes sautes d'humeur. Plus d'une fois, j'étais venue ici ou j'y avais fait venir quelqu'un. Je bus d'une traite la potion tranquillisante qu'elle me tendait pendant qu'elle désinfectait ma blessure. Je me sentis immédiatement calme, en paix même. Un faible sourire pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Alors à quoi veniez-vous si ce n'était pour saccager mon infirmerie? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

\- Navrée pour ça, m'excusai-je peiner, je venais pour soulager mon rhume. Demain, c'est le match contre Gryffondor et il faut que je sois en forme.

\- Pour votre conduite, vous ne mériterez pas que je vous donne cette potion, me gronda-t-elle.

\- Avouez, vous ne voulez surtout pas que Serpentard gagne, plaisantai-je.

\- Foutaises!, dit-elle en cherchant la fameuse potion qui allait me libérer de la toux et de la morve.

Je ris, la tête dans la brume.

\- Wow, c'était débile, s'exclama le seul et unique habitant de l'infirmerie, un jeune Serdaigle, un mioche.

Il afficha un sourire joyeux et engageant. Un mioche plutôt mignon ma foi.

\- Tu ressemblais à Hulk, rajouta-t-il en imitant mes gestes.

\- C'est qui Hulk?

\- C'est un bonhomme vert qui est super fort. C'est un truc moldu, éclaircit-il d'un ton enjoué en voyant ma tête déconcertée.

Le Serdaigle ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il semblait rempli de vie, jeune et innocent. Il me fit soudainement penser à mon frère, à cette joie de vivre avant sa maladie. Avant que je devienne subitement nostalgique, Pomfresh arriva avec la potion que je bus. Je dis au revoir au petit Serdaigle en ébouriffant ses cheveux et il m'offrit le plus beau sourire, un sourire qui valait de l'or, un sourire qui allait m'encourager à affronter les événements à venir. Je retournai ensuite sur le terrain de Quidditch et acceptais sans tiquer les plaintes de Pucey pour ma lenteur. La potion tranquillisante faisait encore son effet lorsque je me couchai cette journée-là épuisée par l'effort donné et par les émotions.

Le lendemain matin, j'enfournai crêpes, toasts et bacon dans ma bouche.

\- Dieu du ciel Blue, tu veux t'étouffer? s'écria Louis en m'ôtant la saucisse grillée des mains.

\- Hé, redonne-moi ma saucisse, protestai-je.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais une saucisse, insinua Josh assis à gauche de moi.

Il ricana. Tiens, et si je lui lançais ma saucisse? Il se tairait sûrement. La potion tranquillisante de Pomfresh avait fini de faire son effet et ma colère ainsi que mon ressentiment bouillonnaient de nouveau dans mes veines. Je m'imaginai déchiquetant la tête de Rose Weasley. Pour ce qui est d'Albus, un poing dans la figure aurait suffi pour me soulager.

\- Bonne chance, Blueberry, on compte sur toi, me lança la mafia des « M » en passant derrière moi.

Les trois filles me rappelèrent à moi et je dégustai mes œufs brouillés rapidement. Dans une heure, le match Serpentard-Gryffondor allait débuter. L'appréhension me rendait nerveuse et après toutes ces années, tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour calmer mon anxiété était de manger à m'en faire vomir. Évidemment, Louis essayait d'éviter que j'en arrive à ce point-là. Scorpius, quant à lui, s'occupait de ne pas me déranger avec ses piques. Il s'était d'ailleurs installé à deux mètres de mois pour pouvoir profiter de son petit-déjeuner tranquille. Il évitait ainsi d'observer mon manque de bienséance et donc, de me critiquer ouvertement. De là où j'étais, je pouvais remarquer les coups d'œil fréquents qu'il jetait à Louis. Celui-ci regardait Scorp' avec un désir palpable lorsqu'il croyait que son ami n'avait pas ses yeux sur lui. Leur manège semblait durer une éternité, assez longtemps pour que je finisse de manger et de rejoindre mes coéquipiers dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

\- Nous allons battre les Gryffondors! Nous leur montrerons que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, plus rapides, plus ambitieux et plus rusés! Nous allons les démolir!, nous encouragea Pucey.

Mes coéquipiers tapèrent des pieds et des mains et crièrent leur assentiment. Je me joignis à eux. Ma voix de soprano couvrit leurs cris de guerriers mâles. Enfin sur le terrain, notre capitaine serra la main de James Potter, le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Ils bataillèrent du regard et s'écrasèrent les doigts pour démontrer leur force masculine. Je lançai un regard noir à Potter, il en fit de même. Les Serpentards huèrent leur équipe tandis que les Gryffondors s'occupaient de leur lancer des quolibets. La foule s'embrasa lorsque le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine annonça le début du jeu. Souaffle, cognard et vif-d'or furent lancés. Je me tins à l'opposé de Flint, l'autre batteur de Serpentard. C'était un garçon terrifiant à la mâchoire de travers. En général, les gentils griffons évitaient de se mettre dans son chemin.

\- Et c'est parti! Wall attrape le souaffle et s'élance vers le gardien de Serpentard, Pucey. Flint envoie le cognard sur Wall, elle perd l'équilibre et le souaffle en même temps. Rose Weasley le rattrape tant bien que mal et l'envoie à son coéquipier Mercier. Il est suivi de près par Parkinson et Montgomery. Parkinson pousse Mercier qui lance à la dernière seconde le souaffle à Weasley. Montgomery l'intercepte et se dirige vers les buts des griffons. Potter crie des instructions à ses joueurs. Roxanne Weasley se prépare à arrêter le souaffle, Montgomery lance et Weasley… BUT DES SERPENTARDS, lance Molly Weasley, la commentatrice, dans un souffle.

Des cris de joie retentirent suivis des plaintes des Gryffondors. Je ne me laissai pas gagner par l'excitation sachant que le jeu venait de commencer. Je tournai autour des joueurs rouge et or avec ma batte à la main. Le souaffle revint entre les mains de Wall et je lançai le cognard sur elle. Elle bascula légèrement, mais cet instant de faiblesse profita à Parkinson pour s'emparer du souaffle. Robbins, le batteur de l'équipe adverse, jeta le cognard sur lui. Parkinson perdit la balle et Weasley l'attrapa. Une colère noire s'empara de moi. Normalement, pendant un match de Quidditch, j'évitais de laisser mon agressivité me guider, mais les paroles de Weasley me revinrent rapidement en mémoire : « Elle est indéniablement la fille la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vue, je te plains. » Voilà que je ne pus contrôler ce qui arriva. Je larguai le cognard de toutes mes forces sur elle sans réfléchir un instant aux conséquences. Elle le reçut avec violence dans les côtes et lâcha sur le coup de la surprise le souaffle. J'entendis son cri de douleur qui fut sitôt étouffé par les exclamations outrées de la foule. Elle perdit l'équilibre, mais s'accrocha au balai aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Je ne ressentis aucune culpabilité, c'était le jeu. Mes coéquipiers ricanèrent et les griffons semblaient sur le point de m'arracher la tête. Cooper, le troisième poursuiveur de notre équipe, s'empara du souaffle et se jeta sur les anneaux dorés. Le but qui suivit réveilla l'équipe adverse. Apparemment, aussi douloureux que cela fût, Rose Weasley n'eut pas besoin de soins médicaux. Au contraire, elle s'élança plus féroce que d'habitude et fut capable de lancer à plein potentiel trois buts. J'étais par contre déterminée à arrêter sa course effrénée vers la victoire. Ce fut alors un match entre elle et moi. Je catapultai maintes fois le cognard sur elle, elle recevait les coups sans hurler et ses doigts se crispaient sur le souaffle. Plus d'une fois, elle le lâcha et, plus d'une fois, cela permit à mon équipe de marquer. Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, les sourcils froncés, déterminés à ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Je n'avais qu'à me rappeler les mots qu'elle avait prononcés contre moi pour n'avoir aucun scrupule à m'obstiner de cette façon sur elle. Potter m'injuriait, les Gryffondors m'insultaient, les batteurs griffons essayaient de me faire perdre pied. Molly poussait des exclamations d'indignation. Les Serpentards encourageaient mon comportement, Flint prenait un malin plaisir à la situation savourant chacun de mes gestes. Et lorsque j'envoyai pour la millionième fois le cognard sur elle qui atterrit sur son épaule et qui la fit basculer de son balai, les professeurs comme les élèves fixèrent sa chute avec horreur. À ce même moment, Bennet et Potter effectuèrent une course pour attraper le vif-d'or. Potter qui vit sa cousine tomber ne pensa pas à deux fois et fit le geste qui nous assura la victoire. Il s'élança vers elle et l'empêcha de s'écraser lourdement au sol. Bennet attrapa le vif-d'or. Des hurlements de joie se mêlèrent à ceux de rage, braillant contre injustice. Un conciliabule se forma auprès des professeurs pour déterminer si oui ou non Serpentard avait gagné, tandis que les joueurs se déposèrent au sol. Ceux de Gryffondors encerclèrent le corps de Weasley qui fut bientôt transporté dans un brancard. Mes coéquipiers me tapèrent sur le dos, me félicitant de mon jeu. Je devais certainement éprouver de la fierté, mais étrangement je ne ressentais rien. Je regardai les autres sans aucune émotion. Potter se dirigea vers moi, entouré de son équipe.

\- Tu es une idiote Bee, cracha-t-il quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me défendre que mes coéquipiers lui lancèrent des insultes diverses. Nos deux équipes se mirent à vociférer des jurons et des paroles offensantes. Je ne pris pas part aux injures, observant la scène sonnée. « Elle est indéniablement la fille la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vue, je te plains », répétai-je dans mon esprit. Mais est-ce que cela avait valu la peine? La colère qui avait bouillonné m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement ne résidait plus. Là où normalement elle se formait, le vide persistait.

\- Finalement, un vote a été prononcé : Serpentard remporte le match, annonça Molly d'un ton plat et neutre montrant son désaccord évident à la décision prise.

La bannière verte et argenté explosa de cris et de hourras enthousiastes. Ce n'était pas à tout les jours qu'on écrasait les griffons. Encore une fois, les Serpentards avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient gagner avec un jeu douteux et violent. J'y avais contribué. Je ressentis pour la première fois du match une pointe de culpabilité, mais je l'étouffais bien aussitôt. Mes coéquipiers, heureux, partirent célébrer dans notre salle commune. Je les suivis, mais fus arrêté par James Potter plus qu'énervé.

\- Tu es qu'une sale garce Bee, tu le sais ça? s'égosilla-t-il.

Ses mots ne m'affectèrent pas comme il le souhaitait. J'enlevai sa main de sur mon épaule.

\- Dégage Potter et va fêter ta défaite, le narguai-je.

Ma réponse avait un ton de finalité, mais il persista.

\- Tu…, commença Potter.

\- Laisse James, je vais lui parler, s'enquit Albus.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir vers nous et mon étonnement s'afficha sur mon visage. Je m'empressai d'employer un masque impassible. Albus ne méritait pas que je lui accorde de l'attention. J'étais encore terriblement fâché par ses propos. J'avais l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître ou plutôt de ne jamais l'avoir connu réellement. Potter acquiesça non sans me jeter un regard furieux et nous laissa seuls. Albus me fixa le regard sévère, tandis que je le défiai d'oser me sermonner.

\- Quel est ton problème Bee? Tu aurais pu tuer Rose, tu sais? s'écria-t-il.

Ah, ben voyons, toujours de ma faute!

\- Je ne l'aurais pas tuée. Calme-toi Potter. Ton frère et toi cherchez le problème là où il n'y en a pas, rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- De quoi parles-tu? Il y a un problème ou tu n'aurais pas vu Rose tomber de son balai? m'accusa-t-il, hargneux.

\- C'est le jeu, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu ne veux seulement pas ouvrir les yeux.

Peut-être avait-il raison? Je taisais ma culpabilité.

\- Potter, laisse-moi tranquille et va t'occuper de Weasley, lançai-je en tournant les talons.

C'était sans compter sur sa détermination, il m'arrêta sèchement la main sur le poignet.

\- Oh, d'accord, maintenant, c'est toi qui veux être tranquille. Je ne te laisserais pas filer, je n'ai pas fini de parler avec toi, dit-il durement.

Ses yeux émeraude semblaient orageux.

\- Bee, je comprends que ce soit un jeu, mais tu es allée trop loin. Tu t'es défoulée sur elle et ne le nies pas!, ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'allais protester.

Sa main enserrait toujours mon poignet. Il était bien décidé à passer son courroux sur moi.

\- Lâche-moi, fut tout ce que je dis.

Il fit comme demander.

\- Tu es odieuse, déclara Albus d'un ton glacial.

Cela me rendit furieuse.

\- De quel droit te permets-tu de m'insulter? Parce qu'en plus d'être odieuse, je suis pathétique, sotte et cruche? Je te fais vivre un calvaire, pas vrai? Tu crois être un saint, mais tes paroles sont blessantes. C'est mieux que tu retournes avec _Rose_ parce que je suis bien le summum du pathétisme! Allez ensemble et riez de moi, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi! Je te déteste Potter!

« Je te déteste parce que je t'aime trop pour voir que tu ne m'aimes pas », aurais-je voulu rajouter. Mais le courage me manquait. C'était vrai que j'étais sotte finalement. Ma tirade fut suivie d'un silence assourdissant. Le visage d'Albus reflétait un mélange de surprise et de repentance. C'en était trop, je partis et le laissai planter là. Qu'il aille au diable! D'un pas agité, je retournai au château. Je maudis cent fois Albus avant même de mettre un pied à Poudlard. J'oubliais de rejoindre Scorpius et Louis près des vestiaires où ils m'attendaient à chaque fin de match. Occupée à inventer des répliques différentes en lui montrant que ses paroles m'avaient offensée, je ne me rendis pas compte du spectacle sous mes yeux.

\- Alors, Bee, as-tu toujours des oiseaux dans ta minuscule cervelle? se moqua un garçon avec l'insigne de Serpentard.

\- Il-il-il n'y a pas d'oi-oi-seaux dans ma-ma tê-te, bafouilla mon frère entouré de trois garçons de septième année qui lui tournaient autour comme des vautours après une proie.

\- Il y a quoi dans ce cas? Des écureuils? ridiculisa un autre.

Ils ricanèrent. Ni une ni deux, je m'élançai vers eux. Furax, je sautai sur le dos de l'un d'eux, un blond. Je jetais en même temps un sortilège de saucisson à un brun. Celui sur lequel j'étais montée tentait avec force de se dégager de mon emprise. Son ami l'aidait, mais je m'agrippai fortement, plantant mes ongles dans son torse. Il me plaqua durement contre le mur. Je gémis. Le blond sortit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ne me lance un sort, je lui assénai un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. La force de l'impact le jeta à terre. Encore debout, le troisième garçon me lança un _stupéfix _et je sautai sur le côté. Il me rata d'un cheveu. Puis d'un _expelliarmus_, je le désarmai. Énervé, il ne s'arrêta pas là, il se rua tel un taureau vers moi. Il m'arracha ma baguette et me plaqua au sol. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Il m'offrit une gifle qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Ma joue prit feu, mon tympan bourdonna. Désorientée, je geins faiblement. Il me gueula des insanités au visage que je n'assimilais pas. La douleur vive s'effaça un court instant. Assez longtemps pour que, déchaînée, je donnasse des coups de pied à tout va. On roula sur le plancher, chacun essayant de faire le plus de mal à l'autre. Soudainement, quelqu'un me prit par la taille et me dégagea de cet imbécile de Serpentard.

\- Ça suffit!

La voix du professeur Londubat résonna comme un couteau tranchant. Il retenait le garçon par l'épaule. Londubat nous intima de nous calmer. Il semblait aussi furieux que je l'étais au début de m'attaquer aux trois serpents. Scorp' me lâcha voyant que je n'allais plus me précipiter vers eux. Louis me prit le poignet juste au cas où je n'avais pas fini de me battre.

\- Votre comportement est inacceptable, se battre est contre les règles de Poudlard. Je vous amène tous les quatre voir Mme la directrice, elle…

Je n'écoutais plus. Je venais de remarquer le regard effrayé de Noah sur moi. Il se tenait derrière Londubat et s'accrochait à sa robe de sorcier comme un enfant le ferait devant des inconnus. Apeuré, il évita de croiser mon regard, il sembla si vulnérable. J'avais effrayé Noah en me battant pour le défendre et il était celui qui était allé chercher Londubat. Mon frère avait peur de moi. La vérité me fit flancher. Je me retins lourdement à Louis. « Je lui avais fait peur. Moi. Moi. J'avais commencé tout ceci. C'était ma faute », pensai-je avec horreur. Mon cœur lâcha en réalisant mon énorme bêtise. Londubat dut me traîner jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, laissant derrière moi mon frère et mes meilleurs amis. La directrice nous sermonna longuement, mais je n'écoutais pas. Elle m'adressa la parole, mais je ne réagis pas. J'étais dans une transe, la poitrine serrée, la douleur au ventre. Les yeux terrifiés de Noah me hantaient.

.

Fin du chapitre 7. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Si vous trouvez que Blueberry est trop agressive, je peux vous certifier qu'il existe des gens comme elle. En général, ce sont davantage les hommes que les femmes. (Voilà c'est dit, j'espère que ça ne choque personne)

Le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux.

Si vous avez aimé pourquoi ne pas me le dire dans une review?! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Merci pour vos rajouts dans favorite/alert story. Merci à Elara Perry, RosalindAnnaBorelli, TheFanne et Mlane pour leur review. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent!

.

**TheFanne: **Haha, c'est vrai que c'était un bon règlement de compte, je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Je suis heureuse de voir que ça t'a plu. Pour Scorpius et Louis, ça avance lentement, mais ça avance, c'est bien l'important. ;)

**Mlane: **Je suis sincèrement plus que ravie de voir que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant. Les mots super intéressante et original m'ont faits rougir de plaisir. Merci! :)

.

_Bonne lecture_

.

**Chapitre 8**

Les yeux effrayés de mon frère me hantaient encore lorsque je m'asseyais sur le sofa devant le Dr Curtiss. À la demande express de McGonagall, il était venu s'installer il y a un mois, de cela, à Poudlard. Trois fois par semaine, je venais donc ici dans une aile annexée à l'infirmerie pour des séances de thérapie où je devais parler et parler. Je devais donner le pourquoi de ci, le pourquoi de ça. Pourquoi étais-je agressive? Pourquoi m'emportais-je aussi facilement? « Cernons le problème et nous pourrons comprendre la situation », affirmait le Dr Curtiss. À ce stade, j'en avais marre de parler et d'expliquer pourquoi. Il fallait par contre avouer que ces thérapies me permettaient de me sentir mieux. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir davantage me contrôler et depuis la frayeur causée à mon frère, je n'avais plus agi de manière impulsive. Cela faisait donc un mois que je m'étais plus bagarrée et que, par la même occasion, je n'adressais plus la parole à Albus. Je faisais absolument tout pour l'oublier. J'évitais de le croiser, de le regarder, de parler de lui, d'être en sa présence, de le désirer, de rêver de lui.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il me manquait. Albus me manquait affreusement. Il était cependant une des causes qui me poussait à agir et à réagir de manière incontrôlable et j'avais donc choisi de l'oublier pour l'instant. Depuis la peur que j'avais causée à Noah, je souhaitais réduire la colère qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi en permanence. Je ne voulais plus faire du mal à mon frère ni à quiconque d'ailleurs même à ceux qui le méritaient. Je voulais devenir meilleure et pour cela, il fallait que je contrôle mon agressivité.

\- Ainsi, ce que tu essaies de me dire c'est que tu accusais tes camarades de chambre de t'avoir dérobé ta brosse à dents? me questionna le Dr Curtiss, les mains sous le menton.

\- Oui.

Évoqué à voix haute, l'incident de ce matin-là paraissait ridicule. J'avais pété les plombs parce que je ne trouvais plus ma brosse à dents. Je croyais fortement que c'était la mafia des « M » qui me l'avait prise pour m'énerver. Elles aimaient me rendre la vie insupportable, donc je les avais prises pour cible. J'étais alors descendu à la salle commune en les insultant puis Louis, qui voulait éviter des querelles devant nos camarades, m'aida à retrouver ladite brosse à dents. Rageuse, je mis le dortoir sens dessus dessous sur le point d'aller tabasser les visages de la mafia des « M ». Finalement, j'avais retrouvé ma brosse à dents dans la grande poche de mon peignoir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as éprouvé en voyant que c'était toi qui l'avais depuis le début?

\- Je ne me sentais pas coupable de les avoir accusées si c'est ça que vous vouliez entendre, répondis-je.

\- Je veux entendre que ce que tu veux bien me dire. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là.

\- Du soulagement. Je pensais l'avoir perdue.

\- Ensuite, es-tu allée t'excuser auprès d'elles pour ce reproche injuste?

Non, mais quelle question idiote!

\- Bien sûr que non, m'exclamai-je.

Il nota quelque chose sur son calepin.

\- Blueberry, n'as-tu jamais essayé de prendre la place de ses filles ou des autres personnes que tu insultais? N'as-tu jamais tenté de les comprendre?

Je pris une minute de silence pour réfléchir.

\- Pas vraiment non, c'est, parce que je m'en fous pas mal vous savez.

Le Dr Curtiss me fixa de ses petits yeux perçants.

\- Je pense que tu devrais essayer de te mettre à la place de l'autre et de réfléchir avec plus d'empathie avant de commettre une action.

Et c'était ainsi que se déroulaient les séances de thérapies. Quelques fois c'était long, quelques fois c'était court, mais la majorité du temps, j'en ressortais avec de nouveaux conseils à mettre en pratique.

\- D'où crois-tu que ta colère vienne? demanda le Dr Curtiss un autre jour.

\- De mon cerveau malade? De la société malade? De mon adolescence difficile à regarder mon propre frère malade? Que sais-je…, au fond, peut-être que je suis de nature mauvaise? dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvaise, s'enquit-il.

\- Peut-être bien, je ne sais pas Monsieur. Je suis juste toujours en colère. C'est enfoui en moi au plus profond et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je trouve les gens cons, la société conne, la vie injuste. Je suis à bout de tout, sur le point de craquer à n'importe quel moment. Je voudrais me battre tout le temps pour faire sortir ma colère. Monsieur, c'est moi la génération d'après-guerre. Peut-être que j'ai seulement en moi la rage, la douleur et l'injustice vécues pendant cette période de noirceur, avouai-je.

Le Dr Curtiss hocha la tête et m'offrit un sourire révélant des pattes d'oie autour de ses paupières. Il annota de sa belle plume dans ce carnet qu'il utilisait toujours lors de nos séances. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il écrivait à l'intérieur. Au début, je détestais cela, mais j'avais fini par m'habituer. Maintenant, je ne m'en rendais presque plus compte.

\- Parlons de ton surnom. J'ai appris que tes camarades te surnommaient Blue l'enragée. D'où crois-tu que ça vienne?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Êtes-vous sérieux?

\- Eh bien oui.

\- C'est parce que je suis agressive et hostile envers les autres, j'imagine, répondis-je.

\- Pourquoi selon toi agis-tu de cette façon?

\- Parce que je suis entouré de cons.

\- Et tes amis?

\- Ils le sont parfois aussi, mais ce sont des cons que j'aime. Il y a des cons que je déteste comme cet imbécile de James Potter.

Il écrivit dans son carnet.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir te battre avec des garçons?

\- Oui, mais pas juste des garçons vous savez. Les filles aussi.

\- Que ressens-tu lorsque tu les frappes?

\- Vous voulez la vérité?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est bon. C'est de l'adrénaline, c'est excitant. Après les avoir frappés ou les avoir blessés, j'éprouve une grande satisfaction.

Cet aveu me coûta, je me sentais mauvaise. J'avais l'impression d'être une espèce de psychopathe dont le seul but était de faire du mal le plus possible.

\- Donc, tu recherches de l'adrénaline?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- C'est comme une forme de dépendance pour toi, pas vraie? analysa le Dr Curtiss.

\- Je pense oui.

\- Bien. Il faut que tu canalises cette colère et que tu recherches de l'adrénaline dans des activités saines comme le Quidditch.

\- Oui, par contre, j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit pas.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas t'inscrire dans des cours de Duels? Ou de kickboxing?

J'acquiesçai même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était du kickboxing.

Le jour du départ des élèves pour les vacances de Noël arriva bien assez tôt. Je marchais vers les calèches, ma valise dans ma main. Le vent soufflait fort et ma robe de sorcière se soulevait sèchement. Scorp' m'empoigna le bras pour me stabiliser. Je lui souris faiblement pour le remercier. Mes pensées étaient ailleurs. J'avais encore dans la tête la dernière conversation avec le Dr Curtiss.

\- Blueberry, sais-tu maîtriser ta colère? m'avait-il demandé avant de partir pour les vacances.

\- Oui, je sais maîtriser ma colère.

\- En es-tu certaine?

\- Non, mais j'ai pris tous vos conseils en considération et j'ai choisi de ne pas me faire guider par la colère.

\- Bien, très bien. Et tu sais aussi que si tu te bagarres une nouvelle fois, c'est l'expulsion? m'avait-il rappelé.

\- Oui, la directrice me l'a informé.

\- Cela fait trop de fois que tu amènes des élèves à l'infirmerie. Les parents se plaignent et certains demandent ton expulsion. Mme McGonagall a donc choisi de remédier à cela en t'expulsant temporairement de Poudlard si tu recommences. En es-tu consciente?

\- Oui, avais-je dit en regardant mes mains, les épaules basses.

\- Parfait Blueberry, cela a été un plaisir de partager des moments avec toi. Sur ce, je te souhaite de belles vacances. On se revoit en janvier.

\- Merci beaucoup Dr Curtiss. Je vous remercie pour tout.

On s'était serré la main cordialement. Il m'avait offert un sourire encourageant et moi un sourire rempli de gratitude. C'était son visage débordant de foi en moi qui me poussait à affronter les journées. Je réfléchissais dix fois avant de commettre une action compromettante puisque dorénavant je vivrais tous les jours de mes années à Poudlard avec l'ultimatum de McGonagall.

\- Blue, tu joues à échecs version sorciers avec moi?

Dans un compartiment du train, Louis secouait son jeu devant mon visage pour me faire réagir.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas jouer à ça, répondis-je vivement.

\- Je peux te l'apprendre. Je suis un maître aux échecs même si je n'ai jamais battu oncle Ron, m'avoua-t-il tout sourire.

\- Alors, pourquoi pas?

On s'assit par terre pour jouer. Il m'indiqua ce que chaque pion signifiait et m'apprit les bases du jeu. Scorp' lisait tranquillement un livre un bras derrière la tête et les jambes étendues sur la banquette. Ainsi se passa la plus grande partie du voyage vers la gare King Cross. À l'arrivée, mes parents seraient là pour nous accueillir mon frère, mes sœurs et moi. Je devais passer la première semaine de vacances avec eux et ensuite, je resterais chez Louis pour cinq jours. Je redoutais le moment où mes parents se rendraient compte que Noah ne me parlait plus. J'avais voulu leur écrire pour les en informer, mais je n'avais pas assez de courage pour leur dire pourquoi. Je continuais à lui faire peur et cette seule pensée me donnait envie de vomir.

Lorsque Louis s'enquit d'un besoin urinaire quelques temps plus tard, je restai seule avec Scorpius. Je m'assis sur lui et il poussa une exclamation étouffée par l'impact.

\- Berry chérie, combien de fois vais-je te dire que tu pèses le triple d'un éléphant?

\- C'est mes muscles, ce que visiblement tu n'en as pas, offris-je pour réponse.

\- J'ai des muscles, j'ai même un corps à damner un saint, ce que visiblement tu n'as pas.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je avec sarcasme.

Je lui pinçai la joue et il maugréa pour la forme.

\- Alors avec Louis?, demandai-je d'un coup.

Son joli visage d'Apollon afficha pendant deux secondes une mine rêveuse, puis terriblement gêné, il me poussa à terre.

\- Merci hein. C'était juste une question.

\- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!

Il se cacha derrière son livre pour que je ne puisse pas voir ses joues colorées. Je le lui enlevais des mains.

\- Répond, ordonnai-je.

\- Il ne se passe rien, répondit-il impassible.

\- Ça, je l'avais bien remarqué. Mais je veux savoir, dans ton cœur, se passe-t-il quelque chose?

\- On est ami, reprit Scorp' sans me regarder.

Impossible. Ce garçon était impossible. C'était à cause de lui que leur relation n'avançait pas. Il ne pouvait pas assumer qu'il craquait pour son meilleur ami. Au lieu de ça, il fuyait ses sentiments et évitait les contacts trop rapprochés avec lui.

\- Plus qu'ami, on dirait. Tu lui as bien dit qu'il fallait que tu refroidisses tes ardeurs par une douche froide, pas vrai?

\- Ça, c'est bien Louis, un vrai rapporteur.

\- Donc, tu ne nies pas?, lançai-je promptement.

\- Je ne dirais rien qui pourrait me compromettre.

\- Tu le désires, c'est évident, continuai-je malgré le fait qu'il s'obstinait à ne rien raconter sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu peux bien faire des suppositions sur ce que Louis t'a rapporté, mais qui dit qu'il ne ment pas?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Avoue qu'il te plaît!

\- Non.

\- Avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, répétais-je inlassablement en collant ma bouche sur l'oreille de Scorpius.

Plus il reculait, plus je me rapprochais. Mon but : l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Malheureusement pour moi, Louis arriva des toilettes et souleva un sourcil interrogateur face à nos deux têtes collées ensemble. Je lui souris malicieusement.

\- Alors, cette partie d'échecs? On la continue?

Deux heures plus tard, le train ralentit. Les élèves pressèrent le pas vers la sortie, habillés pour la plupart de manière moldue. Les retrouvailles firent résonner dans la gare des exclamations de joie. Je me séparais tristement de mes amis, mais la perspective de les revoir bientôt chassa mes idées noires. Je leur collais alors un bisou avant de les quitter. Ensuite, je retrouvais joyeusement mes parents. Ma mère, petite femme exubérante et maligne, m'accueillit avec un piaillement aigu et horrifiant. Je l'écoutais à moitié pendant que je serrais fortement mon père dans mes bras. Comme il m'avait manqué!

\- Ma puce, tu as encore grandi!, s'étonna mon cher père.

Je lui souris à pleines dents pendant qu'Emma et Anna arrivaient en courant pour se jeter également dans les bras de notre père.

\- Où est Noah?, s'inquiéta maman en essayant de regarder par-dessus la foule.

Mon père mit une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Je scrutai également la foule à sa recherche, le cœur battant plus vite sous l'anxiété. Tout ce qui arrivait ou arriverait à Noah était de ma faute, c'était comme cela que je résonnais depuis ma bagarre avec les trois Serpentards. Notre inquiétude prit fin lorsqu'il rentra dans notre champ de vision. Ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur tout le monde, il se cramponnait sur sa baguette magique et soutenait nerveusement sa valise. Ses gestes indiquaient qu'il se croyait certainement poursuivi par des voleurs. Ma mère le salua gaiement en se retenant de lui sauter au coup. S'il ne la reconnaissait pas, il risquait de prendre peur et de fuir au moindre contact.

\- Fiston! Viens par ici, s'exclama notre père avec sa célèbre voix de stentor.

Il ouvrit les bras en grand, son gros ventre bien en vue, et Noah se rua vers lui dès qu'il le reconnut. Mon frère afficha une mine joyeuse et pleine de vie. Son visage m'émeut. Il n'était jamais aussi heureux à Poudlard. Ma mère lui caressa les cheveux et il se serra tout contre elle. Je vis Scorp' me lancer un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire discret. Ses mains dans les poches, il suivit docilement ses parents vers la sortie. Sa mère le tenait par le bras et lui racontait sûrement le banquet de Noël grandiose qu'elle préparait pour sa famille et quelques autres sang-purs riches et hautement distingués. Il allait devoir se farcir toute une bande d'aristocrates en plus de toutes les filles que sa mère voudra lui présenter. Ses parents ne savaient rien de son homosexualité, mais Scorp' croyait fortement que son père se doutait de quelque chose. Je revins vers ma famille lorsque ma mère m'empoigna la main pour partir à notre tour. J'eus le temps de faire un simple au revoir de la main à Louis et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la voiture direction la maison.

Trois jours suivirent où Noah semblait ignoré ma présence. Dès que je l'approchais pour discuter des événements antérieurs, il sursautait, la nervosité palpable, pour finalement partir les puces aux fesses. Je n'osais plus l'aborder dorénavant. De plus, je le voyais rarement. Il s'occupait à bâtir une remise à la manière moldue avec notre père et, l'autre moitié du temps, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Affalée sur le divan, je réfléchissais à la manière de me rapprocher de lui sans le brusquer.

\- On devine que tu penses encore à ce Potter, lança Anna en s'étalant sur le divan.

Elle fût suivie par Emma bien entendu.

\- Faux.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il? demanda Emma.

\- Tu es étrange ces temps-ci, rajouta Anna.

J'haussai les épaules, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec elles. Emma sortit de sa poche une lime à ongle et me la tendit.

\- Tu as besoin d'une bonne manucure, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu ronges tes ongles quand tu es nerveuse, continua Anna.

Sachant d'avance que je ne gagnais rien à discuter avec elles, je limai à contrecœur mes ongles. Nous restâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que notre mère se fasse entendre à l'autre bout de la maison, pestant contre papa.

\- Mes chéries! Vous êtes là, s'exclama ma mère.

Ses boucles caramel rebondirent lorsqu'elle nous tendit des tasses remplies de chocolat chaud. J'acceptais joyeusement en ayant une bonne excuse pour ne pas continuer à torturer mes ongles. Elle prit place entre Anna et moi.

\- Alors mes jolies filles, que me racontez-vous de nouveau?

Elle caressa mes cheveux de sa main libre. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ma mère voulait toujours tout savoir jusqu'à le moindre détail. Ça m'énervait franchement.

\- Blue est en dépression, dit Emma en me défiant du regard.

Quelle peste!

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, niai-je.

\- Ma belle, il ne faut pas déprimer pour un homme, s'exclama maman.

\- Qui dit que je déprime pour un homme? répondis-je sèchement.

\- Oh, il n'y a que les hommes pour nous mettre dans cet état.

Elle partit dans une tirade longue comme ma jambe sur son passé, le temps où elle était amoureuse de papa et qu'il se fichait d'elle. Elle raconta ses déboires et finit par me donner de nombreux conseils sur les hommes. Mes sœurs buvaient ses paroles pendant que je me rongeais les ongles, l'écoutant que d'une oreille.

\- C'est qui? finit-elle par me demander.

\- C'est qui, qui?

\- Le garçon qui te met dans cet état?

Elle fit des gros yeux et pendant deux secondes, je me remémorais avoir fait cela dix milles fois avec Albus. « Blue, oublie Albus, oublie-le », me morigénai-je. Merlin savait à quel point je n'y arrivais pas. La tristesse dans la voix, je répondis:

\- Noah

Les trois soupirèrent à l'unisson.

\- C'était une information non croustillante, dit Anna.

Notre mère quoique d'accord avec ce fait lui asséna une légère claque derrière le crâne.

\- C'est quand même de ton frère de qui on parle, se justifia maman, alors raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Noah?

\- Il ne veut plus me parler, admit-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

\- Comment ça?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je lui ai fait peur en me bagarrant avec les Serpentards.

\- Ma chérie, tu sais bien que nos gestes ont toutes des conséquences.

\- Oui, mais je sais ça!, m'écriai-je vexée qu'elle me parle comme à une enfant, je veux juste qu'il me reparle sans qu'il fuie chaque fois que je m'approche de lui!

\- La solution, ma chérie, est évidente. Tu dois seulement lui laisser le temps de ne plus avoir peur de toi au lieu de te précipiter sur lui.

Argh, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je laisse du temps, que j'attende? Au début, c'était Albus, maintenant, c'était Noah. Pourquoi les choses ne se faisaient-elles pas immédiatement, tout de suite, là?

\- Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Anna, comment va ta relation avec Gustave Schneider?

Et ce fut le moment où je sus que ma sœur avait un petit-ami… Une heure plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Les rires de mes sœurs et de ma mère résonnaient encore en moi. J'étais plus heureuse que ce matin. Ma mère m'avait tressée les cheveux et mes sœurs avaient raconté les bêtises qu'elles faisaient à Poudlard. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Mettre des mini-dragons dans les chaudrons de leurs camarades pour qu'ils aient peur, lancer des bombabouses sur des couples qui se bécotaient, enfoncer la tête de James Potter dans la cuvette des toilettes (puis se faire poursuivre par une Roxanne Weasley en colère), c'était ce qu'elles trouvaient drôle. J'étais heureuse que leurs blagues ne fussent pas dirigées contre moi même si la beuglante me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ma mère quoique horrifiée par le comportement de ses filles s'amusa à écouter leurs histoires. Elle était selon ses dires exactement comme Anna et Emma lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais la majorité de ses blagues étaient dirigées contre notre père. Aucune idée de comment il avait pu choisir de l'épouser parmi autant de femmes, ce qui me faisait penser que ma mère avait peut-être forcé la donne. Vile sorcière. J'entendis des pas monter les escaliers. Noah venait de passer devant ma chambre pour s'enfermer dans la sienne. Je saisis l'occasion et cognait à sa porte bien décidée à lui présenter mes excuses. Ma conscience me criait cependant d'écouter le conseil de ma mère, mais je ne le fis pas. À trop donner du temps et de l'espace, Noah allait finir par m'oublier comme il l'avait fait deux ans plus tôt. Il m'ouvrit, pensant peut-être que c'était notre mère, et recula d'un mouvement brusque quand il me vit. Il se cogna contre son armoire.

\- Noah, je suis désolée pour l'autre fois. Je voulais seulement te défendre quand les Serpentads t'ont attaqués, m'écriai-je prestement avant qu'il décide de me claquer la porte au nez.

Il recula un peu plus et mes entrailles se tordirent.

\- Tu… tu… Sors d'ici, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Noah…, réclamai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Ne me frappe pas, dit-il d'une voix retentissante où pointait un tremblement nerveux.

\- Non! J'ai juste frappé les trois Serpentards. Je ne te frapperai jamais, jamais!, répondis-je aussitôt.

\- Tu…tu as cogné, tu as fait du mal…

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée, Noah. Je n'ai pas pensé, je voulais te défendre, m'excusai-je tristement.

\- Je n'ai pas fait mon devoir…

Il esquissa une grimace.

\- Papa a dit dix planches et c'est fini…

Il refit sa grimace. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant vainement de se concentrer sur le présent.

\- Mon oreille me pique…, marmonnait-il pour lui-même.

Un discours incohérent. Un comportement inconfortable. Noah délirait. Il fixa un point derrière moi sans me voir et ferma la porte, se demandant clairement pourquoi elle était ouverte. J'éclatai en sanglots. Voilà, il ne me jugeait pas assez importante pour que son attention reste sur moi. Je pleurai devant sa porte jusqu'à ce que mon père qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain me remarque.

\- Ma petite puce, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? s'exclama-t-il en m'encerclant avec ses bras forts de charpentier.

\- Noah ne veut plus me parler, ne veut plus me voir, articulai-je entre deux sanglots.

Mon père tapota mon dos d'une main et, de l'autre, me caressa les cheveux gentiment.

\- Il a peur si j'ai bien compris.

J'acquiesçai le visage collé sur son ventre.

\- Ça fait plus d'un mois, papa! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, admis-je.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller lui dire deux mots.

\- Mais sa maladie, sa maladie… Il ne comprend pas.

\- Sa maladie l'empêche peut-être de comprendre, mais il est aussi capable de se contrôler. Ne doute jamais du pouvoir du mental.

Il entreprit ensuite de m'essuyer le visage avec sa manche et me conseilla d'aller me relaxer dans la chambre, ce que je fis telle une automate. J'essayai de me secouer. Pleurer me vidait de mes forces et j'en avais besoin pour convaincre Noah de me reparler. Je n'arrivais pas à me résigner. Je ne pouvais pas encore saisir que mon frère resterait toute sa vie malade. Je voulais qu'il soit comme avant, heureux et insouciant. Pourquoi devait-il être malade? Pourquoi? Dîtes-moi quelqu'un, pourquoi lui? Mon cœur se serra et un accès de ressentiment envers le monde surgit. Je désirai briser, détruire, mais je me contrôlais. « Oui, je sais maîtriser ma colère », avais-je dit au Dr Curtiss et il fallait que je lui montre, que je me montre que j'étais capable d'y arriver. Alors, je serrais les poings et, au lieu de m'en servir, j'étouffais un cri dans mon oreiller. Ça ne défoulait qu'à moitié, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le lendemain, mes sœurs et moi étions au centre commercial pour acheter nos derniers cadeaux de Noël. Ma mère m'avait obligée de les accompagner en croyant que cela allait me faire du bien. Je soupirais pour la énième fois. Tant que ma relation avec Noah ne se réglait pas, je continuerai à me sentir comme la dernière des crottes humaines. Par chance, je me trouvais seule, car mes sœurs avaient disparu à la seconde où on avait mis les pieds dans le centre commercial. Aucune idée comment elles avaient fait. Elles étaient là puis d'un coup, en tournant la tête vers elles, elles n'y étaient plus. Je ne me posais pas plus de question, sachant d'avance que je ne gagnais rien à les rechercher. Elles reviendraient quand ce sera le temps. Pour preuve, après avoir payé tous mes achats, elles apparurent à côté du sapin de Noël géant qui surplombait le ciment gelé. Elles tenaient de nombreux paquets dans leurs mains.

\- Tu sais Blue. On a pensé que tu pourrais bien avoir besoin d'une carte, commença Emma en m'offrant ladite carte.

\- La carte, c'est pour que tu écrives à Noah. Il a peur lorsqu'il te voit, mais il ne pourra pas fuir s'il lit des mots, expliqua Anna.

Elles me lancèrent un clin d'œil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les prendre dans mes bras.

\- Ah, mes vilaines sœurs si énervantes, mais si intelligentes!, m'exclamai-je ravie.

\- C'est beau, lâche-moi, s'écria Anna.

\- Mes cheveux!, se plaignit Emma.

Je leur collai un énorme bisou sur la joue et, maugréant, elles sourirent malgré tout.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on est à Serpentard, dirent-elles.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Assez avec les compliments. Cela leur montait à la tête!

Le jour de Noël, autour du sapin, je souriais. Ma famille déballait les cadeaux. Ravies, mes sœurs s'éclataient en arrachant le papier. Ma mère riait d'une blague de mon père qui se tordait lui aussi d'un rire contagieux. Noah regardait les dix bandes dessinées qu'il avait reçues de ma part. Après avoir lu la note que je lui avais écrite, il attarda son regard sur moi. J'observai mes mains. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette encore une fois. Puis je levais les yeux et le vit me lancer un petit sourire nerveux. Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche hésitante.

\- Blue, tu veux bien me lire cette histoire, dit-il d'une minuscule voix en me tendant la bande dessinée que je lui avais offerte.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je frétillais de bonheur. Noël avait une fois de plus insufflé sa magie.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu_

C'est le temps d'une review ;)

Prochain chapitre: à la Chaumière aux coquillages!


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Cela fait plus de vingt jours que je n'ai pas posté et je suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai été débordée par les nombreux travaux que je devais remettre la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas eu un seul temps à moi. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Sinon, je remercie infiniment Melane, TheFanne et Samyye33 pour leurs reviews.

Je remercie aussi tous ceux et celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favorites/story alerts.

**Pour répondre aux review de:**

Melane: Je suis contente que tu me dises que la relation de Noah et de Blueberry est bien décrite. J'essaie de montrer l'incompréhension de Blueberry face à la maladie de son frère. Je suis heureuse de voir que je réussis à le montrer. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

TheFanne: Voici le juste dû pour ta réclamation! Haha merci beaucoup! Ton enthousiasme pour ma fiction m'encourage énormément et me réchauffe le coeur. xx

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 9**

\- Alors ma chérie, n'oublie pas de saluer et de remercier Harry Potter de notre part si tu le vois, dit ma mère en me caressant les cheveux tendrement.

Je me dégageais de son emprise et grimaçai.

\- Maman, Harry Potter se fout de tes remerciements, il ne sait même pas qui tu es, répliquai-je.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, il a sauvé notre monde, il faut bien le remercier, continua-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules, exaspérée. Mon père se colla contre moi et m'offrit un bisou retentissant sur le haut de mon crâne. Je saluai mes sœurs d'une caresse affectueuse sur le bras et teint la main de mon frère pendant cinq secondes pour lui dire au revoir. Il m'adressa un sourire timide qui me réchauffa le cœur. Depuis notre réconciliation à Noël, il recommençait à m'adresser la parole par quelques mots. Toutefois, il devenait nerveux dès que je le touchais. J'étais donc allée tout en douceur et aujourd'hui, jour de mon départ à la chaumière aux Coquillages, Noah accepta cette légère marque d'affection de la main. La dernière image que j'eue de ma famille avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette fut celle de ma mère riant aux éclats d'une énième blague de mon père, de mes sœurs se chuchotant à l'oreille pour planifier un autre mauvais coup et de Noah se tenant en retrait avec un air tranquille et paisible. C'était avec cette dernière vision que les flammes vertes m'emportèrent chez mon meilleur ami, Louis.

\- Blue, s'écria Louis en me serrant dans ses bras très fort.

\- Louis, calme-toi, ça fait seulement une semaine que tu ne m'as pas vu, dis-je en riant.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Fleur Weasley, un tablier rose autour de la taille. Je souris à toutes dents et elle s'approcha de moi pour me donner la bise.

\- Blueberry! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir! Bill n'a pas pu t'accueillir comme il l'aurait voulu, il avait des affaires urgentes à régler avec des gobelins récalcitrants, m'expliqua-t-elle en appuyant délicatement sa fine main sur mon épaule.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et une tornade blonde apparue.

\- Blue!, s'exclama Dominique en se jetant sur moi.

\- Par Merlin, ça fait tellement longtemps.

\- Oui!

Dominique avait quitté Poudlard depuis moins d'un an et sa sœur, Victoire, depuis trois ans. Cette dernière n'habitait plus à la chaumière aux Coquillages, mais s'était établie à Londres avec son petit-ami, Teddy Lupin. Elle venait toutefois régulièrement voir ses parents.

\- Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse, je dois préparer le dîner avant que Bill revienne, nous informa Fleur gentiment.

Elle laissa derrière elle une odeur de fleur d'oranger.

\- Scorp' arrive à quelle heure?, demandai-je curieuse à Louis.

Il s'empourpra légèrement au doux prénom de son fantasme, ce qui ne manqua pas de remarquer Dominique.

\- Dans une heure environ, dit Louis en se raclant la gorge.

Je souris malicieusement. En passant par le salon décoré d'un tapis bourgogne magnifique, Dominique me conduisit à sa chambre où j'installais mes effets. Une télévision faisait face au lit et une console de jeu traînait à terre. Dominique était le genre de fille qui adorait les jeux vidéo tout comme moi, c'était bien pour cela qu'on s'entendait si bien. Elle était aussi garçon manqué que moi. Et j'allais dormir avec elle dans son grand lit double. Scorp', lui, allait occuper l'ancienne chambre de Victoire, convertie en chambre d'amis.

\- Est-ce que Louis aurait un faible pour Malfoy? demanda Dominique les sourcils levés.

\- Un faible? Je dirais qu'il est raide dingue de lui.

\- Oh.

Elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se tenait, plier en deux sur son lit.

\- Par Merlin, un Weasley avec un Malfoy?! C'est juste trop drôle, s'éclata-t-elle.

Je fus gagner par son rire et m'esclaffai à mon tour.

\- Par chance, toi tu réagis de cette façon. Que vont dire tes oncles et tes tantes?

Elle fit des efforts pour se calmer et continua dans un souffle.

\- Mon grand-père risque de faire une crise cardiaque et mon oncle Ron de péter un sacrer plomb. Personne ne va être très ravi, je peux te l'assurer. Déjà qu'ils ont eu de la difficulté à digérer leur amitié.

J'imaginai Louis et Scorp', main dans la main, en train de dévoiler leur relation à la famille Weasley. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était des têtes rousses s'horrifier sur le point d'empailler Scorp'. Si un jour, cela arrivait, je devais être aux premières loges pour savourer le spectacle.

Lorsque mon autre meilleur ami fit son apparition dans la cheminée, il s'essuya calmement ses habits neufs et hocha la tête à notre vue. Il avait les cheveux gominés à l'arrière et affichait son air le plus snob. Je soupirai. Chaque fois qu'il revenait de chez ses parents, il redevenait le jeune garçon blond que j'avais connu au début de Poudlard. Je le revoyais petit et fier avec son nez aquilin levé pour montrer son importance. Sale arrogant. Je ne pus donc m'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer.

\- Non, mais pourquoi fais-tu ça?!, s'écria Scorpius en ôtant ma main d'une tape.

\- Tu es laid quand tu fais ton aristocrate, rétorquai-je.

\- Berry chérie, je suis toujours beau que je sois en chiffon ou en habit de soirée, répliqua-t-il en passant sa propre main dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir.

Il esquissa un sourire d'Apollon et Louis bava. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Scorp' était définitivement un cas désespéré.

En soirée, Bill revint du travail et m'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres. Il raconta, à table, ses mésaventures avec les gobelins. Pendant que Fleur et moi nous l'écoutions attentivement, Scorp' et Louis, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se jetaient des regards en coin. Dominique s'occupait seulement à casser les morceaux de nourriture pour les enfourner avidement dans sa bouche.

\- Et bien sûr Snurk me répond sèchement…, disait Bill quand son fils s'étouffa avec son poulet.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri? s'exclama immédiatement sa mère, la tête penchée vers lui et la mine inquiète.

Louis toussa et se redressa, ébauchant un visage rassurant.

\- Je vais bien maman, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre dans une posture légèrement constipée.

Sa mère parut se suffire de son mensonge et Bill reprit son histoire, mais ma concentration avait déjà décroché. J'observai mes deux meilleurs amis, la mine suspicieuse. Louis paraissait terriblement mal à l'aise et Scorp' semblait fasciné par sa fourchette. Par contre, ses lèvres étaient pincées, il était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Que faisait donc Scorp' pour rendre Louis inconfortable? J'eus la réponse avant que j'aille me coucher. Scorp' se lavait les dents dans la salle de bain. J'entrai et fermai la porte. Les bras croisés, je le regardais. Il me jeta un regard interrogatif et se dépêcha de terminer son lavage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Berry chérie?

\- Te souviens-tu de notre premier baiser?, commençai-je.

Cela pouvait surprendre n'importe qui qui connaissait l'homosexualité de Scorpius. Ce dernier ne jurait que pour les hommes, trouvant les femmes dénuées d'attirance. Cependant, il m'avait embrassé à une fête de fin d'année qu'avait organisée les septièmes années de Serpentard. Il était soûl, j'étais passablement éméchée. Il s'était à moitié affalé sur moi. J'étais énervée, je l'avais poussé. Il s'était rassis convenablement, mais sa tête tournait tout comme la mienne. Puis, en essayant de se lever, il s'était étalé sur moi et ses lèvres avaient écrasé les miennes. Je l'avais repoussé durement, il était tombé à terre et, finalement, j'avais marché sur lui pour retourner à mon dortoir et j'étais tombée à mon tour. De ce souvenir, je n'en retenais qu'une migraine atroce et douloureuse.

\- À vrai dire… non, admit Scorp' les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah, moi non plus, mais Louis oui. Il m'a demandé ce que cela faisait de t'embrasser.

\- C'est merveilleux de m'embrasser, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, mais je voyais bien que mon aveu l'intéressait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai?, continuai-je en omettant sa remarque sur ses capacités buccales.

\- Non.

\- Par Merlin, les hommes ne comprennent jamais rien!, m'exclamai-je exaspérée.

\- Comme toi. À ce que je sache, tu es aussi un homme, déclara Scorp'.

\- T'es con, dis-je en le frappant d'un léger coup de pied sur le mollet.

Il rit et se regarda dans le miroir pour arranger sa coupe de cheveux. À mon avis, cela ne servait à rien, on allait tous se coucher.

\- Louis éprouve des sentiments pour toi, avouai-je.

Tant qu'à tourner autour du pot, autant lui dire directement! Je vis son reflet, il essayait vainement de cacher un sourire niais.

\- Ainsi, tu joues les entremetteuses maintenant?

\- Bah, à la vitesse où votre relation avance, je me suis dit que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main. En plus, qui mieux qu'une experte en relation?!

\- Experte en relation? Toi qui n'as jamais réussi à sortir avec un garçon. Toi qui se fais toujours rembarrer par Potter et que le seul garçon que tu n'aies jamais embrassé était moi, ton meilleur ami. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, on ne s'en souvient même pas, se moqua-t-il.

Et si je lui arrachais les sourcils, juste pour voir sa tête sans eux?

\- Ne devis pas le sujet Scorp'! On parlait de Louis et de toi, pas de mes relations infructueuses. Un jour, je te clouerai le bec lorsque tu verras qu'Albus me désire également, répliquai-je vexée.

\- Ce sera le jour où les véracrasses auront des dents.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Bon, dis-moi, à quoi jouais-tu pendant qu'on mangeait?

\- À rien, dit-il.

Il mentait. Il avait toujours le même visage lorsqu'il mentait, celui d'un innocent trop innocent pour que cela soit vrai.

\- Scorp'…, commençai-je d'une voix menaçante.

\- Non, pas mes tétons, s'écria-t-il en protégeant son torse.

Je me retins de pouffer de rire, il savait que j'allais pincer ses tétons s'il ne me répondait pas de sitôt.

\- Alors, dis-moi la vérité, continuai-je.

\- J'ai touché son entrejambe sans faire exprès, admit-il d'un ton qui me signifiait qu'il n'avait pas besoin que je le réprimande.

\- Sans faire exprès?

Je tendis ma main vers son torse, il recula.

\- Je l'ai voulu, d'accord? déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton repentant. Par Merlin, c'est terriblement gênant…

J'éclatai d'un rire sonore, un rire à réveiller un ours endormi. Scorp' se redressa, les bras de chaque côté, et sembla sur le point de m'envoyer paître. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Malfoy dévoilait ses sentiments. C'était ma foi fascinant. D'un coup, il paraissait vulnérable et pleurnichard puis, l'instant d'après, il montrait toute sa grandeur Malfoyenne pour prouver qu'il n'était pas le type d'homme à se laisser aller aux sentiments.

\- Oh, Scorpichou, tu es mignon, m'exclamai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il se crispa.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon et ne m'appelle pas Scorpichou, grimaça-t-il.

\- Que vas-tu faire? lui demandai-je en changeant de sujet.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Avec Louis?

\- Être son ami.

\- Argh, tu es une vraie tête de mule! Je viens te de révéler que Louis était dingue de toi et tu viens de m'avouer que tu le veux aussi. Pourquoi décidez-vous de le cacher encore?

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Alors, explique-moi, répondis-je sèchement.

Scorp' passa une main sur le visage et s'assis sur le bol de toilette, décidément c'était dur pour lui de parler de Louis.

\- Louis et moi, on est ami. Être ensemble changerait tout. Je ne suis pas prêt à ça. Berry chérie, je n'ai même pas encore dit à mes parents que j'étais homosexuel! Ils seraient terriblement déçus, je suis l'unique héritier des Malfoy et je ne pourrais pas leur donner de descendance. Ils n'aimeront pas ça et, en plus, je me suis entiché de Louis, d'un Weasley! Mon père sera furieux, ma mère aussi. Je ne veux pas les décevoir, soupira Scorp' affligé.

Voir Scorpius si fragile me rendit immensément triste. Je m'accroupis près de lui et pris sa main.

\- Scorp', commençai-je en déglutissant durement, ne passe pas à côté d'un garçon comme Louis parce que tes parents seraient déçus. Je sais moi aussi qu'au début ils seront furieux, mais ils finiront par accepter la réalité. Tu aimes les hommes, tu ne pourras pas changer du jour au lendemain ton orientation sexuelle. Et si tu ne la vis pas pleinement, tu seras malheureux. Ils finiront par t'accepter lorsqu'ils verront que tu es heureux avec Louis ou avec n'importe quel autre garçon. J'en suis certaine parce que tout parent veut voir son enfant heureux.

\- Je sais Berry chérie, j'en suis conscient. Je resterais toutefois la honte de ma famille. Je sais aussi que ma mère me comprendrait mieux et plus vite que le ferait mon père. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

Son regard accrocha le mien et je lui insufflai mentalement des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Alors, fais comme moi, vas-y, dis-leur directement en allant droit au but. Ne t'empêche pas d'être heureux parce qu'ils ne te comprendraient pas, l'encourageai-je.

\- Je ne pourrais pas Berry chérie. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais être comme toi, impulsif et fonceur, mais je n'en serais pas capable.

Je mis ma tête sur son épaule et il se décrispa assez pour poser la sienne sur mes cheveux. On resta deux minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Dominique cogne à la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de commission vous faites, mais moi j'en ai une plus urgente, déclara-t-elle derrière la porte.

On se leva. Scorpius se refroidit le visage avec de l'eau pendant que j'ouvrais la porte à Dominique. Elle m'observait de ses yeux bleus perçant, intriguée. On la laissa passer et on se quitta d'un hochement de tête significatif, on ne parlerait pas de la conversation à personne. Scorpius se dévoilait que très rarement et, lorsqu'il le faisait, en général, c'était parce que la situation l'avait amené à bout. Il parlait peu de ses sentiments et il attendait de moi que je ne les confie à quiconque.

Le lendemain, Victoire nous rendit visite. Elle était arrivée avec des paquets dans ses bras et elle nous trouva, Dominique et moi, dans la chambre en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. J'étais bientôt la grande gagnante d'un combat plutôt mortel contre Dominique lorsque Victoire éteignit la télévision d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Hé, nous nous exclamâmes Dom et moi.

\- J'étais en train de gagner, pleurnichai-je quoiqu'heureuse de revoir Victoire depuis un si long moment.

\- Les filles, je vous connais, je pourrais être morte que vous ne me remarquerez pas tellement vous êtes plongées dans votre univers de guerre, rétorqua-t-elle de sa voix chantante au léger accent français.

Victoire, magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, nous regardait de ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de sa sœur. S'il y avait une différence dans le physique de Victoire et de Dominique, c'était bien les nombreuses taches de rousseur qui parsemaient le visage de la benjamine. L'aînée lâcha ses paquets et vint me donner la bise tout comme sa mère l'avait fait la veille. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite sœur et celle-ci grimaça.

\- Je vous ai acheté un petit quelque chose les filles, dit-elle joyeusement en sortant d'un paquet deux bouts de tissus.

Dominique leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement habituée de recevoir des présents qui impliquaient des vêtements et des accessoires. Avais-je oublié de mentionner que Victoire était une mordue de mode? Apparemment, sa sœur ne s'amusait pas autant qu'elle. La preuve était la pile de talons hauts, de pantalons et de chandails qui traînaient dans sa chambre, tous des présents de Victoire. Cependant, elle reçut le cadeau avec un sourire reconnaissant et le laissa de côté. Moi, j'étais plutôt surprise qu'elle m'offre quelque chose.

\- Pour moi?, m'assurai-je lorsque Victoire me tendit un vêtement que je dépliais rapidement.

C'était une robe noire très simple à manches courtes. Je l'adorais déjà sans même l'avoir essayée.

\- Bien sûr Blue. Louis m'a dit que tu n'aimais que le noir, alors j'ai opté pour une petite robe de cette couleur pour la fête du nouvel an, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit avec nous.

\- La fête du nouvel an? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oh, Louis ne t'a pas raconté. C'est la fête qu'organise toujours mamie Molly pour le nouvel an. Tous nos cousins, nos tantes et nos oncles seront réunis.

\- Et je suis invitée?

\- Oui, mes parents t'ont invitée et Scorpius aussi. Ça ne dérange pas mamie Molly parce qu'elle dit toujours que plus on est, plus on est des fous, expliqua Victoire souriante.

Bon, j'allais bel et bien revoir Harry Potter. Ce sera l'occasion pour moi de le remercier de la part de ma mère d'avoir sauvé notre monde des mains d'un psychopathe sans nez.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de papi Arthur quand il verra qu'on a amené un Malfoy, dit Dominique en se frottant les mains.

\- Il déteste autant les Malfoy? demandai-je.

\- Eh bien, il déteste particulièrement Lucius Malfoy. Oncle Ron, lui, déteste Drago Malfoy. Ce sont de vieilles histoires de rancœurs. Disons que si Scorpius apparaît à la fête, notre famille ne l'aimera pas au début et cela même si on sait qu'il est ami de Louis depuis sa première année à Poudlard, continua Victoire.

\- Mais Scorp' n'est pas du tout comme son père et son grand-père, il n'est pas mesquin et blessant, le défendis-je.

\- Ça, c'est bien ce qu'il te montre à toi et à Louis. Il est plutôt froid et distant normalement, il n'est pas très agréable si tu veux mon avis, s'enquit Dominique.

Victoire hocha la tête pour acquiescer aux propos de sa sœur. J'essayai de me mettre à leur place et d'imaginer ce que cela faisait de voir Scorp' sous les yeux d'une autre personne. En effet, la seule image qui me venait en tête était son air arrogant.

\- C'est bien vrai, finis-je par avouer.

On papota ensuite de choses et autres. Victoire nous confia que Teddy souhaitait avoir un enfant. Dominique s'enthousiasma à l'idée d'être tante, mais Victoire freina sa bonne humeur. Elle jugeait être un peu trop jeune pour être encore mère, ce à quoi sa sœur a répondu que leur mère avait le même âge lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'elle. S'ensuivit des râlements de la part de Dominique aux réponses négatives de Victoire. Je leur laissai discuter pendant que je m'engageais à sauver la planète des méchants dans mon jeu vidéo.

La veille de cette fameuse fête du nouvel an, je me trouvais devant le miroir dans la chambre de Louis. J'avais enfilé la robe que m'avait offerte Victoire et je tournais autour de moi en tentant de me regarder sous différents angles.

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai de belles fesses, Louis? demandais-je.

Ce dernier était couché sur son lit et attendait totalement ennuyé que ses parents soient prêts à partir. En vérité, on attendait que Fleur et Victoire aient fini de se pomponner dans la salle de bain pour nous en aller au Terrier. Dominique lisait un livre dans sa chambre et j'avais choisi de la laisser tranquille. Scorp' s'était confortablement assis sur le pouf vert de Louis et astiquait ses souliers, dernière étape de sa préparation. Il était en effet très élégant dans son veston cravate émeraude. Quoi de mieux pour provoquer une maison remplie d'anciens Griffondors...

\- Euh, elles sont belles, répondit platement Louis.

À la mention de mes fesses, Scorp' y dirigea son regard.

\- Potter ne les regardera pas si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir, ajouta Scorp'.

\- Pourquoi?! m'écriai-je en m'observant attentivement dans le miroir.

La robe moulait parfaitement mes reins et mon postérieur, je ne voyais pas comment Albus ne serait pas tenté d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Mon cousin est un peu à côté de la plaque pour ces choses-là, me confia Louis.

\- Je pourrais essayer de les faire ressortir lorsqu'il passera près de moi. C'est un garçon, il ne pourra y résister, lançai-je en adoptant une posture lascive.

Louis éclata de rire devant ma position ridicule. Je modifiai mon mouvement pour un plus normal.

\- Berry chérie ne te fait pas d'illusion. Tout garçon qu'il est, Potter ne remarquera pas, renchérit de nouveau Scorp'.

Cet idiot me décourageait franchement. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen d'attirer Albus? Je fis une mine triste et m'affalai sur Louis.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de seins? Je suis sûre que ça lui plairait davantage, me plaignais-je.

\- Dis-toi qu'Albus préfère une femme intelligente et mignonne qu'une cruche avec un physique de bombe sexuelle, me consola Louis.

J'enfouis ma tête sur son torse et fit semblant de pleurer. Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et l'entortilla autour de ses doigts.

\- Je veux être une bombe sexuelle!

\- Mais tu es mignonne et intelligente et je viens de dire que c'était ce qu'Albus aimait chez une fille, répliqua Louis.

\- Tu serais plus mignonne sans ces cheveux bouffants et ces tenues noires, continua Scorp'.

Je lui tirai la langue et lui lançai ma brosse à cheveux qu'il attrapa habilement. Quel con!

\- Viens me coiffer au lieu de me déprimer encore plus, lui ordonnai-je.

Il se leva à contrecœur et s'installa derrière moi. Il se mit à me tirer les cheveux et je grimaçai.

\- Voyons, voyons, qui est déprimé ici? demanda Bill en faisant son apparition dans l'embrasure de la chambre.

Louis me pointa du doigt.

\- C'est Blue, papa.

\- Comment se fait-il? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sympathique.

Son sourire bienveillant et ses yeux bleus pétillants m'encourageaient à me confier.

\- Comment plaire à un garçon qui n'est pas attiré par moi? lâchai-je les joues en feu, gênée.

Il réfléchit, son pouce frottant l'arête de son nez, comme si c'était une question d'ordre capitale.

\- Fleur m'a embobiné avec ses cheveux et son espièglerie. Et elle me tient comme cela depuis longtemps maintenant. Sois plus intelligente que l'homme, me conseilla-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris, imaginant Fleur usé de son charme.

\- J'ai toujours cru que ma femme était une vilaine Serpentarde. Tu dois tenir de là, Louis.

Son fils haussa les sourcils, un sourire rusé plaqué sur le visage.

\- Bon, si c'est tout, on est prêt à partir les enfants, finit Bill par dire.

.

Merci d'avoir lu!

Le prochain chapitre sera posté pendant les vacances de l'action de grâce, soit entre le 10 et le 12 octobre (dans deux semaines).

Chapitre 10: Albus chéri réapparaît !

Si vous avez aimé, une petite review me fera extrêmement plaisir ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Salut tout le monde! Voici le dixième chapitre!

Je suis désolée pour le petit retard d'un jour. J'ai eu de la visite inattendue hier et je n'ai pas pu posté avant.

Mais je vous ai fait le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à maintenant!

Un grand merci à Madison2220, à Elara Perry, à Samyye33 et à TheFanne pour leurs reviews.

C'est grandement apprécié.

**TheFanne: **Un gros merci pour ta review! Tu m'as bien fait rire. J'adore ton enthousiasme et la grossièreté qui va avec, cela veut seulement dire que tu aimes ma fictioné :D

.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 10**

Bill Weasley disparut sous les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Son épouse empoigna la poudre de cheminette et dit à haute voix le lieu de destination : le Terrier. Victoire passa ensuite suivi de près par Louis et Scorp'. Lorsque ce fut à mon tour, je pris entre mes mains les fines graines de poussière.

\- Le Terrier, me rappela Dominique.

\- Le Terrier, répétais-je dans un souffle.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le minuscule miroir collé au cadre de cheminée. La baguette magique coincée sous l'oreille et les cheveux frisés, j'avais l'air d'une jeune sauvageonne. Une soudaine appréhension à la perspective de revoir Albus me jeta un bloc dans l'estomac. Je redoutais notre rencontre. Comme je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis plus d'un mois en raison de mes thérapies, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire dorénavant en sa présence. J'avais choisi de m'améliorer dans mes rapports avec les autres personnes, mais fallait-il que je change les nôtres aussi? Comment devais-je le saluer d'abord? Par un bonjour? Un salut? Un «ça fait longtemps»? Ou un classique «Albus chéri, tu m'as manqué, veux-tu sortir avec moi?» Non, celle-là n'allait pas lui plaire. Son sourire apparut dans mon esprit et je soupirai. Je n'allais jamais lui plaire quoi que je faisais, je ne lui plaisais pas, mais était-ce une bonne raison pour laisser tomber? Était-ce une bonne raison pour me décourager? N'importe qui aurait répondu oui à cette question, mais je voulais réessayer, je voulais retenter le coup, je voulais que toutes ces années d'effort aient valu la peine.

\- Euh, Blue, tu comptes aller sans chaussures à la fête? me demanda Dominique en me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Ah, bah, non, tu as raison, j'aurais l'air d'une idiote, répondis-je en riant.

Elle rit à son tour, me trouvant certainement timorée. J'enfouis mes pieds dans mes jolis bottillons pour finalement m'exclamer un «au Terrier» retentissant. Je subis encore une fois la pression de ce voyage magique sur mes poumons et en ressortis toute poussiéreuse. Je sortis rapidement de la cheminée pour laisser la place à Dominique qui jaillit deux secondes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Scorp' me tira tout à coup vers lui. Je compris immédiatement son geste lorsque je vis la grand-mère et le grand-père de Dominique, de Victoire et de Louis. M. Weasley semblait avoir eu une indigestion à la vue de Scorp' qui se forçait à esquisser un sourire.

\- Mamie, Papi, s'exclama Dominique en allant serrer ses grands-parents dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie, Louis, Victoire, vous êtes toujours aussi beaux mes enfants, s'attendrit Mme Molly Weasley en leur pinçant la joue gentiment.

Louis chuchota quelque chose à l'intention de M. Weasley et je vis ses poings se décrisper. Les Malfoy touchaient une corde sensible en lui.

\- Je vous présente Blueberry Bee et Scorpius Malfoy, mes meilleurs amis, nous présenta Louis en nous pointant du doigt.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je timidement.

Scorp' tendit sa main et M. Weasley l'observa pendant quelques secondes, ne comprenant clairement pas ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il la serra avec enthousiasme et sourit.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Louis nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Sa bonhomie coutumière refit surface.

\- Avec papi Arthur, tout est toujours plus simple, me chuchota Victoire à l'oreille.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer devant la scène qui se jouait. Après avoir eu une embrassade chaleureuse de Mme Weasley, Louis me présenta à tous ses tantes et ses oncles. Je saluais, souriais, serrait la main. Plusieurs visages défilèrent, mais tous avaient une similarité. Telle tante avait le même nez qu'une telle nièce, tel fils avait la même couleur de cheveux que ses oncles. Je les reconnus à peu près tous : George, Percy, Audrey, Angelina, Charlie, Hagrid. Molly Weasley deuxième du nom se lança dans mes bras, elle n'avait plus aucun ressentiment de mon excès de colère contre Rose, ce qui était un vrai soulagement pour moi. On s'entendait si bien que notre amitié ne méritait pas d'être détruite pour mes bêtises. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras et la complimentais sur sa ravissante robe d'une couleur bleu nuit, rappelant certainement son appartenance à la maison de Rowena Serdaigle. Je croisai le regard de Rose qui m'ignora complètement et qui passa la porte du salon le nez levé. Orgueil. Foutu orgueil qui l'empêchait de me pardonner après que je lui ai offert des excuses. J'avais tenté, elle avait refusé, alors je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Un homme roux fit alors son apparition à ma droite, je le reconnus aussitôt, ce n'était autre que Ron Weasley. Ses cheveux étaient peignés de telle façon pour cacher son début de calvitie.

\- Bonsoir Blueberry, s'exclama-t-il en venant dans ma direction.

Il me serra la main. Il tenait dans l'autre une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Nul doute qu'il avait déjà commencé à fêter.

\- La dernière fois, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Ron Weasley, dit-il.

Je levai légèrement les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si personne ne vous connaissait!, ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Il rit joyeusement, mais se rembrunit tout d'un coup. Je me retournai pour regarder la cause de son soudain assombrissement. Scorpius se trouvait derrière moi. Il afficha un air qu'on pouvait qualifier de condescendant à la vue de Ron, mais consentit tout de même à lui tendre la main. Ron fit une moue de dédain.

\- Voyons Ron, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille les gens, s'écria une voix indignée.

La célèbre Hermione Weasley s'approcha de son mari et se tint droite le regard insistant. Ron grogna quelque peu, mais finit par serrer la main de Scorp'. Et moi, je ne pus qu'hyper-ventiler. Hermione Weasley, anciennement Hermione Granger, était devant moi. Devant moi. Devant moi. Je dus me répéter ses paroles une centaine de fois en deux secondes pour capter l'information. Elle se tenait devant moi dans une robe beige à manches mi-longues, ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon serré, ce qui faisait ressortit ses grands yeux bruns. Son élégance et sa beauté me firent sentir minuscule. Elle était tout ce que je voulais être. Hermione Weasley avait tellement fait, tellement donné. Elle était la raison pour laquelle les créatures magiques gagnaient plus de droit. Elle était une des raisons pour laquelle Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette femme était tout ce que j'admirais. Elle était forte, indépendante, fière. Je voulais devenir comme elle, je voulais être une femme comme elle. Je voulais aider les autres telles qu'elle le faisait, je voulais faire progresser notre société magique, je voulais plus de justice dans le monde. Je voulais être forte, indépendante, fière.

\- Enchantée Scorpius, Blueberry, lança-t-elle.

\- Moi de même Mme Weasley, répondit Scorp' avec un respect absolu vu que c'était elle qui avait plaidé en faveur de Drago Malfoy, l'évitant ainsi d'aller à Azkaban.

\- Euh… hum… euh… en-chan…tée, balbutiai-je.

Avant que je tombe dans les pommes, Louis qui apparut soudainement m'empoigna le bras et m'entraîna avec Scorp' à l'extérieur. Je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour enfin saisir que je venais de voir Hermione Weasley. J'incitai mon corps à reprendre un état normal et à se calmer avant que je ne m'évanouisse réellement. Mon cœur reprit son accélération lorsque je vis le jardin qui me faisait face. J'eus le souffle coupé. Un immense chapiteau d'un violet pâle prenait place dans la cour où une seule table longue était placée. Une chaleur se dégageait du chapiteau, preuve qu'on avait utilisé de la magie pour qu'on ne meurt pas de froid dans cet hiver glacial. Les couverts avaient déjà été mis et quelques membres de la famille se préparaient à déguster des plats aux allures succulentes. Ce qui m'impressionna le plus ce ne fut pas tant la grandeur du lieu, mais bien les centaines de bougies qui flottaient dans les airs. Elles se trouvaient dans des bocaux aux reflets chatoyants. De plus, des arrangements de fleurs s'agrippaient, montaient, descendaient de la tente en une explosion de couleurs.

\- C'est magnifique, murmurai-je.

\- Très joli, en effet, approuva Scorpius.

\- Merci, j'ai contribué à mettre les bougies en place, s'enorgueillit Louis avec un grand sourire.

\- Et j'ai placé les fleurs, ajouta Dominique à ma droite.

\- Et j'ai fait le dégnommage, s'exclama George Weasley d'un air rieur.

Je souris devant la mine joyeuse de cet homme. Les élèves de Poudlard connaissaient l'histoire de Fred et George Weasley, une histoire qui avait fini d'une manière tragique par la mort de l'un deux. J'avais toujours été admirative de leurs talents, de leurs dons à faire rire et à s'amuser. Et à voir George Weasley, aujourd'hui, se tenant debout à côté de moi, j'avais l'impression d'en être honorée.

On descendit les quelques marches jusqu'à la cour lorsque je croisai des yeux émeraude. Albus était assis et discutait avec sa petite sœur Lily. Il hocha la tête dans notre direction et retourna à sa conversation comme si je n'étais rien. Le coup au cœur, je m'installais sur la chaise entre Louis et Scorp'. Une brique écrasait mes poumons. Il réussit même à me faire oublier que je venais de rencontrer Hermione Weasley. Il avait été plus facile pour Albus à s'accoutumer à mon absence, tandis que, de mon côté, je ressentais un vide douloureux depuis des semaines. La voix de Mme Weasley annonçant le début du festin interrompit le fil de mes pensées. Les cousins, tantes, oncles s'assirent dans les chaises disponibles. Un raclement se fit entendre et me fit lever les yeux vers la personne assise en face de moi. Harry Potter, le seul et unique. Ma surprise était définitivement grande, assez pour qu'il le remarque. De toutes les personnes présentes, il avait choisi de s'asseoir en face de moi. Devrais-je me sentir privilégiée? Mon premier geste fut de me rapetisser sur place, il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas que je cause du trouble dans cette fête familiale du nouvel an. C'était quand même moi qui avais frappé son fils et asticoté l'autre. En plus, j'avais délibérément jeté sa nièce au sol avec un cognard pendant le match de Quidditch. Je me fis davantage petite lorsque je rencontrais les yeux foudroyant de la mère des garçons. Elle était assise un peu plus loin entre son frère George et sa nièce Lucy. Ginny Weasley dégagea ses cheveux flamboyants et me jeta un regard sévère. Scorp' aperçut la dureté dans son visage et me tapa le dos pour me redresser. Je me raclai la gorge. Une fois tous installés, on commença à manger. Les conversations partirent joyeusement et l'ambiance dégagea une chaleur douce. Je me détendis.

\- Alors, j'ai entendu dire que Drago Malfoy travaillait dorénavant avec des apothicaires de haute renommée, est-ce bien vrai? demanda le Survivant à Scorpius en coupant le silence tranquille qui s'était installé.

Sa question n'en était pas une vraiment. J'avais l'impression qu'Harry Potter connaissait plus qu'il ne laissait paraître la vie de son ancien ennemi.

\- C'est bien vrai. Mon père est un maître de potions qui travaille avec d'autres maîtres de partout dans le monde. Dernièrement, il a tenu une conférence avec des chamans sur la potion tue-loup parce que ces derniers la pratiquent sous une autre forme. En plus, mon père…, répondit Scorp' d'un ton pompeux.

\- Je pensais que ton père travaillait dans la politique, interrompit Louis en tentant d'éviter que son meilleur ami continuât les éloges sur son père.

\- Mais non Louis, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il a voulu se dissocier de son propre père et tu sais à quel point grand-père est un idiot, s'exclama-t-il.

Je voyais M. Potter écouter avec attention. Il leva les sourcils à la mention du grand-père de Scorp', sûrement étonné de voir qu'il ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter.

\- Et vous M. Potter, que faites-vous dans la vie? demandai-je poliment.

Il s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec une serviette avant de me répondre, ce qu'il est bien élevé! Pour faire bonne figure, je commençai à mastiquai plus doucement, me répétant mentalement de ne pas montrer la nourriture que j'avais dans la bouche. Il fallait bien que le Survivant voit en moi quelqu'un de civiliser après ce que j'avais fait à son fils.

\- Je suis le chef des aurors. Je prends en charge les dossiers les plus durs, expliqua-t-il.

\- Il est toujours occupé, ajouta Louis qui ensuite avala une bouchée de poulet tout rond.

\- Eh bien, c'est parce que je m'occupe des autres aurors et de leur formation, continua M. Potter.

\- Woah! M. Potter, vous faites tout ça en plus d'élever vos enfants, m'étonnais-je.

Il sourit devant mon admiration. Je passai sous silence la partie du petit crétin arrogant qu'était son fils aîné.

\- Je fais de mon mieux et je vous avouerai que depuis que mes enfants sont à Poudlard, mes taches se sont allégées.

\- Et il est aussi très modeste, déclara Louis.

\- Ah, au fait, M. Potter, ma mère vous envoie ses sincères remerciement pour avoir débarrassé le monde magique de face de serpent, lançai-je à la va-vite avant d'oublier que ma mère voulait absolument que je le remercie.

Si ma mère pouvait avoir une statue d'Harry Potter pour s'agenouiller devant elle et pour la remplir d'éloges, elle l'aurait eue depuis longtemps. Ma chère mère était une groupie finie du Survivant. On pouvait la comprendre quand on savait que les mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tués ses parents.

\- Face de serpent?

Il rit.

\- Remercie ta mère pour ses remerciements, mais je n'ai fait que ce qu'il me correspondait de faire, continua M. Potter.

L'ombre d'un fantôme passa à travers ses yeux et je sus que la grande guerre lui avait laissé plus de cicatrices qu'il voulait montrer. Et je comprenais davantage ma mère, qui avec la mort de Lord Voldemort et avec l'incarcération de ses mangemorts, Harry Potter l'avait aidée à panser davantage le chagrin de ses parents défunts. Je ressentis du remords, de la culpabilité pour avoir été si agressive, pour avoir frappé et avoir fait mal à autant de personnes. Je ne valais pas mieux que tous ces gens qui avaient fait du tort aux autres parce que même si les dégâts n'équivalaient pas ceux des mangemorts, j'en avais quand même causé. Je dirigeais mon regard vers Albus. Il mangeait, riait, souriait et semblait heureux d'être entouré de cette magnifique famille brisée et reconstruite. C'était émouvant de se retrouver dans une pièce remplie de héros et de héroïnes de guerre. J'avais l'impression de sentir leur courage, leur tristesse, leurs cicatrices, leur puissance. Soudainement, j'étouffais. Je me levais prétextant une envie urgente. Fébrile, je remontai les quelques marches de la porte de la cour et m'aperçus qu'Albus me suivait des yeux. Une fois à l'intérieur, une fois loin des blessures causées par la violence, je respirais librement. Je promenais mon regard vers le salon et remarquai pour la première fois un portrait. Fred Weasley me regardait avec un sourire malicieux et me lança un clin d'œil. Il était le sosie de George Weasley à la différence qu'il possédait des yeux brillants, des yeux où aucune mort ne le hantait. Je lui offris un signe de tête et lui souris.

\- Alors, j'ai besoin des tasses, de la théière…, récitait la voix de la matrone de cette maison.

Je suivis sa voix jusqu'à retrouver Mme Weasley fouillant dans les placards à la recherche de cuillères à thé et de tasses.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous aide? lui demandai-je.

Sous la surprise, elle se cogna contre le coin de l'armoire.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, m'exclamai-je aussitôt en m'approchant d'elle pour la rassurer.

Elle se frotta le crâne.

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Mon vieux corps peut encore supporter quelques coups, me rassura-t-elle en me tapotant le bras gentiment.

\- Donc, voulez-vous de l'aide? répétai-je.

\- Oh, ce serait bien gentil si tu pouvais apporter les tasses sur ce plateau, dit-elle en me montrant le plateau en question.

Comme je ne pouvais pas faire de magie, je pris le plateau avec mes deux mains et me dirigea dehors. Je laissai finalement le plateau sur une table ronde séparée de la grande table. Mme Weasley avait déjà mis d'autres tasses.

\- Miss Bee, comment allez-vous?

Professeur Londubat était assis au coin de la table à côté de Luna Scamander et en face de sa femme, Hannah. Je trouvais étrange de le voir là, de le voir hors de son élément habituel, c'est-à-dire hors de Poudlard. J'étais habitué à le considérer comme faisant partie intégral de l'école à l'égale des murs, des statues, des escaliers. Retrouver son professeur dans un autre contexte pouvait être troublant.

\- Euh, je vais bien et vous? répondis-je.

\- Bien, bien, la nourriture de Mme Weasley est délicieuse comme toujours, s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est parce que les nargoles n'ont pas voulu l'infester, déclara Luna Scamander.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était les nargole, mais Mme Londubat rit allégrement accompagné de son mari. Je retournai alors dans la maison et fonçai sans vraiment regarder sur la théière qui flottait magiquement. Elle avait évidemment comme mission d'aller se poser elle-même sur la table que je venais de quitter. Le thé brûlant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur se déversa sur moi et, dans ma tête, je hurlais de douleur. Je gémis faiblement. La théière heurta le sol avec fracas et Mme Weasley se précipita hors de la cuisine. Elle me vit et, plus précisément encore, elle vit le thé s'étendre sur ma robe.

\- Par Merlin! Ma chérie! Est-ce que tu vas bien? s'écria-t-elle inquiète.

Elle effectua un mouvement de baguette qui arrêta l'expansion du liquide chaud sur ma poitrine.

_\- Reparo_, dit-elle sans attendre ma réponse à sa question.

Les morceaux de la théière se recollèrent pendant que Mme Weasley m'entraînait dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Ma peau sous ma robe picotait, tirait, chauffait. J'avais expressément besoin d'eau froide sur tout mon corps. Mme Weasley chercha dans une petite armoire et dénicha un flacon de la taille de ma main qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas une médicomage et donc, je ne connais pas tous les sorts pour guérir des brûlures, mais ceci est une pommade pour soulager la partie brûlée. Il faut que tu l'appliques doucement, m'informa-t-elle en me tendant le flacon que je pris délicatement.

\- Merci.

Elle me laissa ensuite seule et je fermai la porte de la salle de bain. J'enlevai ma robe doucement pour ne pas irriter ma peau. J'ôtai aussi mon soutien-gorge et gémis en découvrant me peau rouge. Je pris de la pommade et appliquais tranquillement la crème sur ma poitrine et mon ventre.

\- Pourquoi ces trucs-là n'arrivent qu'à moi, grognai-je pour moi-même.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

\- C'est occupé, déclarai-je à quiconque se trouvait derrière la porte.

Grrr, maintenant, il fallait que je me dépêche. Je remis mon soutien-gorge et ma robe en place en grimaçant de plus belle. J'ouvris la porte sèchement, un peu fâchée de ne pas être tranquille et me trouvais nez à nez avec Albus. J'ouvris grand les yeux, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir de si près. Il esquissa une moue blasée, mais sérieusement délicieuse. Et si je l'embrassais? Non, stop Blue… ne sois pas une cochonne, une perverse, une violeuse de lèvres…

\- T'as fini? me lança-t-il froidement.

\- Si je t'ouvre la porte, c'est que j'ai bien fini, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

On se fixa dans le blanc des yeux, aucun des deux ne bougea.

\- Bon, dit-il.

\- Bon, répétais-je

\- Alors laisse-moi passer.

Je m'écartais et m'enfuie rapidement. Cependant, Mme Weasley m'arrêta dans ma course pour aller me réfugier quelque part où la présence d'Albus n'allait pas me rendre complètement folle.

\- Est-ce que la pommade t'as fait du bien? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Je remarquai d'un coup que je ne ressentais plus la brûlure, plus aucun picotement. Je n'avais plus mal.

\- Oh oui, la pommade m'a beaucoup aidée. Merci.

\- La rougeur devrait partir d'ici quelques heures, m'assura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et continua à marcher hâtivement vers mes amis qui continuaient à converser avec Harry Potter. Toutefois, maintenant, les invités avaient tous une tasse de thé à la main.

\- Où étais-tu passée? me questionna Scorp' en se penchant vers moi.

\- J'ai dit que tu avais fini ton assiette, m'informa Louis.

J'hochai la tête sans vraiment leur prêter attention. Albus venait de réapparaître sur sa chaise et je lui lançai un regard noir. Avait-il réellement besoin d'être méchant avec moi? Ou encore d'être sur la défensive chaque fois? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais l'attaquer ou lui sauter dessus même si l'envie ne manquait pas. J'étais capable de me retenir comme une grande fille.

Une fois l'estomac rempli, on discuta, conversa, ria, en élevant toujours et encore la voix. Minuit allait sonner bientôt et je vis George apporter le portrait de son frère jumeau qu'il cala sur la chaise. Charlie sortit une bouteille et Ginny apporta les coupes. Pendant qu'ils distribuaient les verres, on se leva. L'excitation d'une nouvelle année se faisait ressentir. Louis murmura ses résolutions pour cette année et Scorp' se demandait si ses vœux allaient être exaucés cette fois-ci. Quant à moi, je regardais Albus. Il avait beau me détester et m'ignorer, un vœu sera toujours accorder pour lui, une résolution sera toujours énoncer pour lui.

\- C'est du champagne, me dit Scorp' en observant la couleur du liquide.

Je pris la coupe qui flottait vers moi.

\- Deux minutes!, déclara la voix de Bill.

Les conversations s'élevèrent. Je m'imprégnai de l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait. Puis, le décompte commença.

\- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… BONNE ANNÉE, nous nous exclamâmes en chœur.

On entrechoqua nos verres et but le champagne pétillant. Je ris devant les mines pleines de joie de mes voisins de table. Louis me tira la langue et je le serra fort dans mes bras. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Scorp' qui consentit à une embrassade. On se souhaita nos meilleurs vœux. Dominique, Fleur, Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Bill m'offrirent leurs bras. J'évitais Ginny et James. L'une parce qu'elle me faisait peur (on ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'elle allait me sortir une batte de nulle part et me fracasser le crâne avec) et l'autre parce qu'il était con. M. Potter me serra la main et ses yeux émeraude croisèrent les miens et je le remerciai mentalement. Je ne le remerciai pas pour avoir sauvé le monde magique, mais bien pour avoir donné ses yeux à Albus, car c'était bien ses émeraudes qui m'avaient fait chavirer la première fois et qui continuaient à me maintenir.

L'heure du coucher fut bientôt annoncée. Hagrid roupillait déjà dans son coin. On aida Mme Weasley a débarrassé la table et je fis doublement attention cette fois-ci de ne heurter aucun objet volant. Victoire me raconta qu'Arthur Weasley avait eu la brillante idée d'installer une tente où chacun pouvait dormir pour la nuit au lieu de se rendre chez lui. Ladite tente avait été prêtée par le ministère pour M. Potter, en général personne ne lui refusait grand-chose depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et fut installée par les frères Weasley. Elle trônait un peu plus loin dans le jardin, plus précisément sur une colline entourée d'arbre où normalement la famille Weasley s'amusait à jouer au Quidditch avec des pommes selon ce que m'avait racontée Dominique. La tente semblait minuscule, mais lorsqu'on entra à l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs portes amenant à plusieurs chambres. Les cousins et cousines qui allaient dormir là se promenèrent joyeusement et choisirent leur chambre. Il n'en avait pas pour tout le monde alors Scorpius et Louis se retrouvèrent à partager la leur ensemble, tandis que je n'en avais une pour moi seule. Je souris devant leur regard mal à l'aise.

\- Allez, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'avez jamais dormi dans la même pièce, me moquai-je en leur lançant des coups d'œil suggestif.

Louis regarda ses mains pendant que Scorp' haussa les sourcils me signifiant clairement de me taire.

\- Dans ce cas bonne nuit Blue, dit Louis en m'implorant des yeux de ne pas le laisser seul avec son fantasme.

\- De quoi vous parler?! On continue à fêter nous autres, on n'est pas des vieux, s'écria Molly.

Elle me prit la main et on se dirigea vers le salon aménagé dans la tente. Se trouvaient alors Lily, Hugo, Rose, Albus, Lucy, Victoire, Dominique, Teddy, Lorcan, Lysander, James, Roxanne, Fred assis sur les divans. Lucy me passa une bouteille que j'identifiais comme du whisky pur feu.

Deux heures plus tard, Fred s'était écroulé à terre, complétement mort. Victoire embrassait goulûment Teddy. Dominique riait à gorge déployée avec sa cousine Rose. Lily avait finalement réussi à voler la bouteille de whisky pur feu de la main de James, celui même qui ne voulait pas qu'elle boive sous prétexte qu'elle était trop jeune. Lorcan et Lysander racontait des blagues. Roxanne tentait de monter sur les épaules de Molly qui s'écrasa sur Fred. Hugo essayait de consoler Lucy qui pleurait pour je ne sais quoi, un garçon sûrement. Scorp' flattait les cheveux de Louis. Et moi? Eh bien moi, j'étais à moitié étalée à terre et à moitié sur Lucy. Albus, lui, se trouvait coincer entre James et Lucy.

\- Albus, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas?

Il était le seul à n'avoir presque rien bu et semblait à deux doigts de nous envoyer tous paître.

\- Si nos parents nous voyaient…, commença-t-il sans me prêter attention.

Je pris la bouteille des mains de Lily et elle rouspéta. Comme elle était légèrement éméchée et que j'étais plus forte, je n'eus aucune difficulté à lui dérober le whisky pur feu que j'enfouie dans les mains d'Albus.

\- Bois et arrête de te plaindre, dis-je faiblement, la tête me tournait.

Il regarda la bouteille comme si elle était infestée d'un parasite invisible.

\- Bee, je ne boirais pas, rétorqua-t-il.

Sa réponse me parvint telle un murmure puisqu'au même instant Lucy sanglota plus fort que jamais.

\- Qui veut qu'Albus boive un coup? criai-je par-dessus les voix des autres.

On me fixa puis tous commencèrent à beugler.

\- Vas-y Albus, fais-le d'une traite!

\- Allez Albus, sois pas coincé!

\- T'es capable, Albus!

\- Tu vas voir, c'est trop bon!

\- Allez, vas-y, répétai-je après les autres.

Il fit non de la tête.

\- Je ne boirai pas, argua-t-il résolu.

Non, mais quelle tête de mule!

\- Oui, tu le feras.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

\- Non.

\- T'es l'homme le plus coincé que je connaisse. Tu n'es juste pas capable de te laisser aller, répliquai-je en essayant de me lever.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me divertir, Bee, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Alors prouve-le, bois.

\- Non.

\- T'es qu'une mauviette.

\- Je ne suis pas une mauviette, répondit-il avec hargne.

Il se leva et planta un doigt sur le haut de ma poitrine.

\- T'es énervante Bee, lâche-moi un peu.

\- Je veux seulement que tu te détendes. T'as l'air d'avoir une baguette dans le cul.

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire.

\- Je serais vulgaire si je le veux.

\- Je ne boirais pas si je le veux, continua-t-il, ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne cales pas cette bouteille.

\- Pourtant tu m'as bien laissé tranquille pendant plus d'un mois, pourquoi décides-tu de recommencer maintenant?

\- Parce que je suis une enquiquineuse de première.

Une voix dans mon cerveau me dictait pourtant d'arrêter de le déranger. Dans mon esprit nébuleux, je me souvenais de m'être dite que nos rapports devaient s'améliorer. Je ne faisais en réalité que les empirer.

\- D'accord, je te laisse tranquille, je m'en vais, finis-je par capituler.

\- Parfait.

\- Parfait.

\- Tu n'es pas encore partie.

\- Je pars maintenant.

\- Pars alors.

\- Je pars.

On se regarda, on se jaugea. Je me tournai finalement en fouettant au passage mes cheveux sur son visage. Il grogna. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma chambre.

\- Al', ne sois pas pervers et cesse de regarder les fesses de Bee quand elle marche, s'exclama James dans une voix moqueuse.

Je me retournai vivement. Hugo éclata de rire, même Lucy esquissa un sourire sous ses larmes. Albus était bouche-bée par le culot de son grand frère. Il rougit et, ne sachant pas quoi faire sous les regards de tout le monde, il but une gorgée de la bouteille. Je souris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux regarder mes fesses tant que tu veux, à l'inverse, je t'ai déjà vu nu, dis-je innocemment.

\- Quoi?!, s'écria-t-il en crachant ce qu'il venait de boire.

\- Eh bien, une fois, je me suis faufilée dans ton dortoir pour te regarder te doucher, avouai-je.

Ce fichu alcool me faisait dire des secrets que je souhaitais emporter dans la tombe de peur de sa réaction. Et j'avais bien raison d'avoir voulu le faire. Albus bouillonnait littéralement pendant que James, Louis et Hugo s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas osé?!

\- Si.

Pour toute réponse, il me lança la bouteille qui rebondit sur le mur de la tente à deux mètres de moi. Franchement, il visait mal.

\- Cours, Bee, avant que je t'assassine.

Et je courus maladroitement me terrer dans ma chambre dans un éclat rire.

.

Fin du chapitre 10

Il se peut que vous avez vu plus de fautes d'orthographe que normalement puisque le logiciel que j'utilisais est défectueux. Si vous avez remarqué des erreurs flagrantes (du genre inimaginable!), avisez-moi, je les corrigerais. Merci!

Le prochain chapitre sera posté autour du 28 octobre.

Une review? :) xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Voici le onzième chapitre! Pour que vous ayez quelque chose à lire à l'halloween si vous ne sortez pas fêter.

Merci à TheFanne, Samyye33, Hogwartslife et à Pimy pour leur review.

Vous me faites tellement plaisir, vous ne savez pas à quel point!

**TheFanne: **Voilà, le chapitre est enfin arrivé! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas souffert autant par l'attente, c'était pas si long finalement ;) Merci pour tes reviews, tu es en effet GÉ-NIA-LE ! xxx

.

Joyeuse Halloween

et bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 11**

J'étais dans ma chambre depuis une heure. L'alcool se diluait peu à peu dans mes veines, mais la tête me tournait encore légèrement. Des murmures provenant de l'autre côté du mur me détendaient. La petite soirée avait fini lorsque la moitié d'entre nous s'était retrouvée à dormir par terre, incapables de se rendre jusqu'à son lit. J'étais la seule à être arrivée dans ma chambre et cela était seulement dû au fait qu'Albus avait voulu m'assassiner. Le souvenir de lui en train de me lancer la bouteille de whisky pur feu me fit sourire. Les paupières fermées, je rêvassais d'Albus. Je l'imaginai debout, se tenant devant moi, la lumière du jour éclaircissant ses cheveux et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je l'imaginai me prenant la main pour que je me colle à lui. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Hé, chuchota quelqu'un proche de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et sursautai si fort que mon front cogna le menton de l'autre personne. Cette dernière jura et je reconnus immédiatement la voix. C'était Albus. Un sourire florissait déjà au coin de mes lèvres. Après m'être habituée à l'obscurité, je pus enfin distinguer le contour de son corps et ses yeux brillants. Il s'était assis sur mon lit et se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'attirer tout contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui demandai-je quand même surprise de le retrouver là après ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je suis venu te parler, dit-il en continuant de chuchoter.

Des relents d'alcool montèrent jusqu'à mon nez. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, Albus avait bu et à voir ses paroles, il était évidemment passablement éméché.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu m'as regardé nu sous la douche? me questionna-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, ce qui me fit frémir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admis-je.

\- Je t'ai plu?

La chaleur de la pièce monta d'un coup de dix degrés.

\- Tu m'as toujours plu, répondis-je franchement avec un sourire coquin.

Albus se frotta la nuque.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où tu as rempli mon lit de bleuets (1)? continua-t-il.

\- Oh oui, je les avais placés de telle sorte pour qu'ils forment un cœur avec nos noms au milieu, m'exclamai-je en riant de ce souvenir qui remontait d'il y a trois ans.

\- J'avais trouvé ça original, avoua Albus.

\- Tu avais l'air plutôt mécontent.

\- J'étais fâché parce que j'ai dû tout nettoyer, mais n'empêche que c'était original.

Albus soûl, c'était exquis. Il devrait être toujours comme cela au lieu d'être aussi réfléchi, aussi coincé, aussi à cheval sur les règles. Je m'étonnais souvent qu'il ne soit pas placé à Serdaigle.

\- J'ai envie de vomir, dit-il soudainement en entourant son ventre de ses deux bras.

Il s'allongea sur le lit à côté de moi, le souffle saccadé.

\- Si tu vomis, ne le fais pas sur moi, m'exclamai-je vivement.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je me penchai sur lui et remarquai qu'il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte.

\- Eh oh, es-tu encore vivant?

\- Moui…

Je redéposai ma tête sur l'oreiller et le souffle chaud d'Albus me chatouilla le cou. Je fermai les yeux. Je n'arrivai pas ni à me concentrer ni à réfléchir sur quelque chose. Mon corps était seulement conscient de celui si près d'Albus. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

\- Bee, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de me parler? me demanda-t-il après des minutes de silence continu.

Fixant le toit de la tente dans cette obscurité pleine, je me tordis les mains.

\- J'ai agi stupidement la dernière fois, admis-je en sentant la culpabilité naître en moi.

J'omis toutefois de lui dire que ce n'était pas envers Rose que j'avais agi stupidement, mais bien envers mon frère. Je n'avais pas le courage d'avouer que je lui avais fait peur. C'était un souvenir encore trop douloureux, trop vif.

\- Mais tu t'es excusé auprès de Rose, alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas reparlé?

Je trouvais étrange qu'il insistât autant. Ce n'était pas lui qui détestait que je lui adresse la parole? L'alcool était la réponse, la seule boisson qui pouvait enlever ses inhibitions.

\- Parce que tu m'as traité de pathétique, de sotte et de cruche, énumérai-je avec les doigts.

Ses mots me faisaient encore et toujours enrager.

\- Mmm, oui, je suis désolé, j'étais énervé. Tu m'énerves la plupart du temps, répondit-il.

\- Je sais, dis-je avec un sourire, c'est mieux que l'absence d'émotions envers moi.

\- Justement, ça a été le vide pendant plus d'un mois. C'était étrange.

\- Tu es étrange.

\- Je sais. C'est l'alcool.

\- L'alcool te rend étrange.

\- L'alcool délie ma langue.

\- L'alcool te fera oublier, continuai-je.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû boire.

\- Exactement. Tu pues maintenant.

\- Je pue?

\- Oui.

Albus me souffla son haleine sur le visage.

\- Je pue encore?

\- Tu pues encore, dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Il recommença.

\- Encore?

\- Encore, répétai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire.

Il se rapprocha de moi et je pus voir ses cils, la courbe de sa mâchoire, ses yeux pétillants, ses fines lèvres. J'arrêtai de m'esclaffer, il était trop proche et je fus incapable de bouger d'un centime. Mon cerveau bouillonnait.

\- Encore?

Mes lèvres scellées, je soutins son regard et j'eus l'impression que ce petit mot, « encore », voulait signifier plus que cela. Voulait-il que je lui parle encore? Que je l'embête encore? Que je l'énerve encore? Que je lui dise de sortir avec moi encore? Que je continue à l'aimer encore? Que je l'attende encore?

\- Encore, finis-je par murmurer.

Satisfait, il se leva, laissant passer un courant froid là où son corps avait dégagé de la chaleur.

\- Bonne nuit, Blueberry.

Je ne répondis pas, mais c'était sans importance parce qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Je dus rejouer ses mots pour enfin comprendre. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Mon prénom! Par tous les dieux, je pouvais mourir en paix.

Le lendemain, Victoire vint me secouer. Je grognai en l'empêchant de m'enlever la couverture. J'avais dormi environ cinq heures et me lever exigeait une force de volonté énorme, ce que je n'avais pas du tout.

\- Allez, Blue, on se lève!

\- Non, me plaignis-je.

\- Oh que oui ma petite dame, il faut faire le ménage, répliqua-t-elle.

Je me levai avec les yeux collés et une douleur lancinante me vrilla la tête. Je gémis et Victoire me tendit un verre.

\- Tiens, une potion anti-gueule, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Un remerciement jaillit de ma gorge râpeuse. Après avoir bu, j'ouvris enfin les yeux et contemplai le visage maquillé de Victoire. Elle était toute fraîche, toute pimpante, comme si elle avait eu la nuit la plus torride du monde, ce qui devait être le cas. Dans ma mémoire nébuleuse d'hier, je me souvenais l'avoir vu coller telle une ventouse contre son Teddy d'amour. Elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon très perfectionné et une blouse bleue accentuait ses yeux de la même couleur. À côté d'elle, je ressemblais à un sac de patates. Elle me jeta des vêtements à la figure et je fis un effort incommensurable pour m'habiller. Ce fut le moment que choisit Scorp' pour entrer dans la chambre sans frapper évidemment.

\- Scorp'! Je suis en petite culotte pour ton information, m'écriai-je sans pour autant me cacher.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu en petite culotte, dit-il pour toute réponse.

Il s'allongea sur mon lit, les mains derrière la nuque. Victoire éclata d'un rire musical et je lui lançai un regard noir. Je n'étais définitivement pas du matin, encore moins lorsque j'avais la gueule de bois. J'enfouis mes jambes dans le pantalon et tentai de le monter jusqu'à mes hanches sans me mettre debout. Je bataillai avec le vêtement pendant que Scorp' me regardait les sourcils levés.

\- Berry chérie, je pense que tu devrais sérieusement penser à t'épiler les jambes.

\- Quoi?! Mais je l'ai fait avant-hier.

Voyant qu'il se moquait de moi, je lui assénai une légère tape sur l'estomac. Je sentis ses abdos. Je fus tentée de remettre ma main dessus une dernière fois pour les sentir de nouveau, ce que je fis naturellement. Scorp' leva les yeux au ciel et je pouffai de rire.

\- Comment est-ce possible que tu aies des abdos quand je ne te vois jamais t'exercer? lui demandai-je intriguée.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est un don naturel. C'est aussi parce que je suis bon au lit et que…

\- Bon, cette conversation devient trop intime, je m'en vais, s'exclama Victoire en sortant de la chambre.

Scorp' haussa les épaules, un rire au bout des lèvres. Je remarquai soudainement ses yeux brillants, son sourire coquin, son visage ouvert, franc, joyeux. Quelque chose s'était passé. Il affichait une mine plus heureuse que ces derniers jours. Je pariai que sa joie ne provenait que d'une seule et même personne, Louis.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me raconter, pas vrai? commençai-je en penchant mon oreille pour être prête à ce qu'il allait me dire.

\- Je t'en parlerai une fois que ta petite culotte sort de ma vue, répliqua-t-il.

Je grommelai pour la forme et me levai pour enfiler mon pantalon. Je pris ma brosse à cheveux et le lui tendis. Scorp' la saisit, se redressa et commença à démêler mon épaisse tignasse.

\- Alors, je t'écoute, dis-je en essayant de garder un œil sur son visage.

\- Louis et moi, on s'est embrassé hier, déclara-t-il, ses joues s'empourprant.

\- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas vrai! Enfin!, m'écriai-je en lui collant un bisou sonore sur la joue et en rebondissant sur le lit.

Mon cœur allait me lâcher tellement j'étais excitée. Des ballons roses et des confettis jaillirent dans ma tête, accompagnés de feux d'artifice multicolores.

\- Comment ça s'est passé? Tu as aimé? Ses lèvres ont-elles formé le parfait coussinet dont tu rêvais tant? Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu l'as embrassé ou c'était encore tes fantasmes qui te jouaient des tours? Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble maintenant? Est-ce que vous allez faire des cachotteries bientôt et me laisser seule?

\- Berry chérie, une question à la fois… J'ai drôlement réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu avais raison, m'arrêta Scorp'.

Je savais, j'avais toujours raison.

\- Il fallait que je lui laisse une chance. Alors, lorsqu'il m'a embrassé le premier, je n'ai pas pu résister, dit-il, le regard décidé.

\- Est-ce que vous sortez maintenant ensemble?!

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne saurais le dire.

Je lui pris la tête entre les deux mains et collai mon nez au sien.

\- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble? Oui ou non? lançai-je d'un ton impératif.

Ses yeux formèrent un seul rond et cette bille d'argent me regarda d'un air mêlé d'exaspération et d'excitation.

\- Oui, dit-il dans un soupir.

Je criai, j'exultai.

\- Aïe! Berry chérie, mes oreilles!

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit?

C'était bien évidemment Albus qui venait de parler. Je me tus et l'observai avec un regard de biche.

\- Pourquoi ce regard? s'exclama-t-il après quelques secondes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas vu une sorte de spectre. Je ne répondis pas. Je voulais seulement savoir s'il se souvenait de notre conversation d'hier, mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui me révèle en premier qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

\- Bee, tu vas bien? continua-t-il avec une pointe de raillerie dans sa voix.

Scorp' éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Elle est juste traumatisée par ta grosse tête, lança mon meilleur ami.

Albus haussa les épaules et nous laissa seuls. Je fis une moue boudeuse.

\- Il ne s'en souvient pas.

\- De quoi ne se souvient-il pas?

\- De ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- Tu veux dire, quand tu lui as avoué que tu l'as vu nu? Je parie qu'il s'en souvient, il n'arrêtait pas de demander à Louis et à moi quand ça s'était passé. On avait beau lui dire qu'on n'avait jamais eu vent de cet événement, il croyait qu'on mentait, ajouta Scorp'.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Hier ou plutôt ce matin, il est venu me rejoindre, soûl, dans la chambre. Il était différent…

\- Ou vrai. Je crois que quand on est soûl, on devient vrai.

\- Ouais, bon, c'est possible.

Je lui racontai alors comment il s'était rapproché de moi, comment il m'avait parlé. Scorp' était d'accord pour dire qu'il ne devait pas se rappeler quoi que ce soit puisqu'il avait paru complètement ivre. On finit par se lever et aider les autres à faire le ménage. Le sourire heureux et plein de Louis rencontra le mien. Toutefois, Scorp' et Louis semblaient mal à l'aise. Devant le regard des autres, ils ne s'approchaient pas, ne se touchaient pas et n'avaient évidemment dit à personne d'autre que moi qu'ils sortaient dorénavant ensemble. En tant que nouveau couple, ils ne savaient pas comment agir l'un face à l'autre. Après cinq d'amitié, on pouvait comprendre leur timidité. Pour ma part, je trouvais la situation plutôt drôle. Tandis qu'eux freinaient leurs gestes et leurs paroles, je me réjouissais à leur place en faisant étalage de ma jubilation.

\- Bon Dieu, pourquoi dégages-tu autant de joie ce matin? grinça Molly qui souffrait d'un horrible mal de tête.

La potion n'avait pas eu assez d'effet pour chasser sa migraine. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que Roxanne lui avait sauté dessus la veille.

\- C'est le premier jour d'une nouvelle année, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas heureuse? dis-je pour toute explication.

C'était une partie de la vérité puisque j'étais aussi enchantée pour mes meilleurs amis et pour la conversation que j'avais eue avec Albus.

\- Tout de même, essaie de ne pas sautiller partout, ça me donne mal au crâne, gémit Molly.

\- Tu es mignonne, lançai-je en lui collant un baiser retentissant sur le front.

Elle grimaça et me jeta un regard noir. Il fallait le dire, avec ses cheveux en pagaille et son chandail de travers, elle ressemblait à un minuscule animal inoffensif.

\- Où est-ce que je mets les bouteilles? demanda Fred en bâillant bruyamment.

\- Mets-les dans la boîte en carton, répondit Hugo, assistant du maître des directives.

Le maître en question n'était nul autre que Teddy Lupin, le plus vieux de notre bande. Il s'était occupé avec Victoire de nous réveiller et de nous fournir en portion anti-gueule de bois. Dominique et moi, nous nous occupions de ranger les chambres pour qu'on puisse ensuite redonner la tente au ministère de la Magie dans son état initial. Je faisais les lits pendant qu'elle s'occupait de balayer d'un coup de baguette magique. Comme il manquait un drap dans la chambre de Lucy, je dus aller la chercher. Je la trouvais assise sur le divan, entourée du fameux drap blanc que je cherchais.

\- Lucy, il va falloir que tu me donnes le drap, j'en ai besoin pour faire ton lit, déclarai-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et une mine de déterrer.

\- J'ai froid, me dit-elle.

\- Ce serait mieux si tu mettais une veste dans ce cas.

Lucy consentit à m'offrir la couverture et me la tendit d'un geste morne.

\- Tu sais s'il y a un garçon qui t'a fait du mal, tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre pour lui, lui conseillai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas un garçon, me répondit-elle sèchement.

\- C'est quoi alors?

\- Mon perroquet est mort avant-hier, m'avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Oh non, je suis désolée.

Je l'encerclai de mes bras et elle se retint de pleurer de nouveau. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander comment c'était possible qu'elle est un tel animal de compagnie. Poudlard, n'acceptait-il pas que les hiboux comme volatile? Aucune importance, elle avait peut-être un traitement de faveur vu qu'elle était la fille d'un ministre influent.

\- Il était vieux, mais je croyais qu'il allait vivre un peu plus longtemps. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Il doit avoir eu une longue et belle vie, j'en suis certaine.

\- Oui.

Je lui tapotai affectueusement la main, puis desserrai mon étreinte.

\- Lucy, tu es encore en train de pleurnicher? Va donc faire le ménage comme tous les autres, s'exclama celui qui m'énervait plus que jamais.

James Potter me fit grincer des dents, mais Lucy, connaissant son cousin, fit comme demander. Non, mais quel imbécile…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi dur, le rabrouai-je.

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, c'est ma cousine, je sais de quoi je parle, répliqua-t-il les bras croisés.

Il était inutile d'engager une bagarre verbale avec lui, il finissait toujours par se donner raison. Et les poings ne serviraient à rien non plus. Je m'étais aussi juré de ne plus utiliser la violence physique pour arriver à mes fins. C'était moi dans une autre période de ma vie, maintenant je tentais de réduire mes excès d'agressivité et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour l'instant était de m'éloigner des situations indésirables. Donc, tout ce que je fis fut de le laisser planter là, négligeant ses commentaires, ses propos et sa personne.

\- C'est ça, fuis, c'est typiquement Serpentard, continua-t-il.

Je bouchais mentalement mes oreilles et le quittai dignement. Dans certaines occasions, il avait du bon d'être une Serpentard.

Après avoir terminé de faire le ménage, Teddy, George et Charlie s'occupèrent de rendre la tente dans son état normal, c'est-à-dire dans le format d'une valise à main. Louis, Scorpius et moi rejoignîmes Dominique et ses parents devant la cheminée. Je remerciai M. et Mme Weasley pour tout. Ils m'offrirent des embrassades affectueuses et lorsque je pris la poudre de cheminette et que les visages ainsi que les cheveux roux devinrent floues, je souris d'un bout à l'autre, ce qui me fit tousser comme une fumeuse lors de mon arrivée à la chaumière.

\- On joue aux jeux vidéo?

Dominique venait de surgir de la cheminée. Elle voulait certainement laisser les nouveaux tourtereaux ensemble. C'était une bien bonne idée, alors j'acquiesçai. Une fois dans sa chambre, on s'amusa jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, je m'endorme sur son lit. Elle me tira du sommeil deux heures plus tard.

\- Allez, Blue, ta sieste ne doit pas s'éterniser, insista-t-elle.

Je grommelai et me levai, le corps courbaturé. M'étirant, mes muscles se relâchèrent.

\- Où sont Louis et Scorp'? demandai-je la bouche pâteuse.

Je les ai vus sortir dehors il n'y a pas longtemps, me répondit Dominique en lisant un livre des différentes propriétés se trouvant dans les baguettes magiques.

\- Bon, je vais aux toilettes.

\- On dîne dans une heure, m'informa-t-elle.

Je quittai la pièce et, traînant des pieds, je me rendis dans la salle de bain. Pendant que je me lavais les dents, la curiosité me poussa à regarder ce que pouvait bien faire Scorp' et Louis. La fenêtre des toilettes ne me donna aucun aperçu. Frustrée, je crachai ce que j'avais dans la bouche et courus dans la chambre de Louis. Je fouillais dans son armoire où il rangeait toutes sortes de babioles et victorieuse, je pris une paire de lunétoscopes. Discrètement, je me faufilai derrière le rideau et observai les environs à la recherche de mes deux meilleurs amis. Le vent soufflait fort sur les arbustes rabougris et striait le sable sur la plage. Je remarquai deux formes mouventes au loin et ajustai les lunétoscospes pour une meilleure vue. Louis et Scorp' étaient l'un face à l'autre et semblaient se parler. La main de Louis agrippa soudainement le manteau de Scorp' qui se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le nez. Je crus mourir devant la scène mignonne qui se jouait. Puis, Louis posa ses lèvres sur celle de Scorp' et ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls, ce qui était vrai dans la réalité, mais bon ils ne savaient pas que je les observais. Mon cœur frétilla de bonheur. Ils s'arrêtèrent, les lèvres gonflés et les yeux remplis de désir. Scorp' chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Louis et ce dernier rit. Ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, me saluèrent et continuèrent à s'embrasser. Comment avaient-ils sur que j'étais là? La réponse était la lumière. J'avais oublié d'éteindre la lumière pour passer inaperçue. Non, mais quelle conne! La subtilité, je ne m'y connaissais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Prise sur le fait, je lâchai les lunétoscopes, mais restai plantée derrière le rideau.

\- Bee, je vois tes jambes, constata Albus.

Merde. Maintenant, il savait que j'étais une voyeuse. Par contre, si on y pensait, le fait de lui avoir dit que je l'avais observé nu sous la douche lui avait peut-être donné une piste sur ma vraie nature. Je sortis alors de sous le rideau et lui souris d'une manière qui se voulait coquine.

\- Potter, que fais-tu ici?

Il leva les sourcils, les mains dans les poches. Il avait une minuscule tache de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. J'eus envie d'y passer ma langue. Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point il était sexy?

\- Lucy voulait enterrer son perroquet à côté de Dobby. Mon père et James sont en train de creuser la tombe à la façon moldue.

Ah oui, Dobby, l'elfe libre des contes, celui qui avait sauvé l'Élu du manoir des Malfoy, là où Scorp' vit présentement. J'ai un frisson dans la seule pensée que mon meilleur ami habitait dans un endroit où il avait coulé autant de sang.

\- Et Lucy?

\- Tante Fleur lui a préparé un chocolat chaud.

Voilà d'où sortait cette petite tache tentatrice.

\- J'ai vu Malfoy et Louis main dans la main. C'était ça que tu regardais? continua Albus.

Ainsi, il me faisait la conversation maintenant. C'était surprenant, mais au lieu de risquer qu'il parte, je m'interdis mentalement de l'embêter.

\- Hum oui, acquiesçai-je.

\- Rien d'étonnant alors, se moqua-t-il.

J'empêchai la réplique de sortir hors de mes lèvres, mais elle me chatouillait drôlement. Au lieu de quoi, je changeai de sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens lorsque tu es venu me rejoindre dans mon lit très tôt ce matin?

Albus fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé. Il fit une moue de concentration extrême.

\- Je devrais? dit-il.

\- J'aimerais oui.

\- Eh bien, le whisky m'a fait oublier et je déteste ça. Il faut croire que j'avais raison lorsque je disais que je ne voulais pas boire.

\- Dommage, moi, je m'en souviens.

\- Ça me rend nerveux de savoir que toi tu rappelles et que moi, non, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu aimes quand les choses sont en contrôle, dis-je en résumé.

\- Comment le sais-tu? s'étonna-t-il

\- Parce que je te connais, répondis-je tout simplement.

\- Je ne suis pas si certain que ça.

Je mordis ma langue. Il y a des centaines de piques qui me venaient à l'esprit, mais je ne voulais pas énerver Albus. Comme je l'avais appris par le Dr Curtiss, je ne pouvais pas embêter les gens parce que cela me tentait ou soulageait ma colère interne. Je ne pouvais pas exiger d'eux qu'ils fassent ou qu'ils soient ce que je veule. Il m'avait bien spécifié que je devais me mettre à la place de l'autre avant de commettre une action, qu'il fallait que j'essaie de comprendre. Toutes ces séances avec mon psychomage m'avaient amené à réaliser que je devais laisser Albus tranquille, ce que j'avais fait depuis maintenant un mois et demi. Je comptais le cas d'hier soir comme étant une erreur, l'alcool m'avait enlevé toute raison. Par contre, maintenant, c'était lui qui venait vers moi et la vérité était que je ne comprenais plus rien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles plus? me questionna Albus.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Tu as toujours quelque chose à dire.

\- Comment le sais-tu? m'exclamai-je en faisait référence à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.

\- Parce que je te connais, me répondit-il en écho.

Je souris. Il sourit. On était deux personnages sur une scène à se contempler sans encore imaginer l'ampleur de nos paroles. On était deux personnes dans une chambre à se tourner autour sans encore comprendre nos gestes. On était deux adolescents à se tenir debout l'un face à l'autre sans avoir encore saisi la subtilité de ce moment, car après tout, il avait fait que je le veuille et j'avais fait qu'il me veuille. Mais cela, on ne l'avait pas encore compris.

\- On va enterrer Oscar, nous informa Lucy en criant à partir des escaliers du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oscar? m'étonnai-je.

\- Son perroquet, dit Albus.

\- Non, je veux dire, d'où sort ce nom pour un perroquet?

\- Il aimait bien dire «l'oscar revient à…» depuis que papi Arthur avait montré à Lucy une cérémonie moldue où les gens gagnaient des prix nommés des oscars, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Ils sont étranges les moldus.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. On descendit les marches et prit nos manteaux. M. Potter, James, Lily, Dominique, Fleur, Bill, Louis ainsi que Scorpius étaient déjà présents lorsque nous les rejoignîmes. Louis m'offrit un sourire béat, ce qui n'était pas du tout prêter à une telle occasion. Lucy tenait entre les mains une boîte rouge rectangulaire où elle avait écrit des mots d'amour à son perroquet défunt. Elle déposa délicatement la boîte dans le trou creusé par M. Potter. Je vis la tombe de Dobby et je pris deux secondes pour lui souffler mentalement un merci. «Merci Dobby d'avoir été si fort et si courageux. Tu dois être heureux maintenant dans le paradis des elfes libres», lui dis-je.

\- Oscar, je te remercie pour toutes les années que tu as passées à côté de moi. Tu étais un compagnon idéal, je me souviendrais toujours de toi, récita Lucy avec un sanglot au fond de la gorge et avec une voix fébrile.

Elle jeta la première poignée de terre et on fit de même par la suite. Lily lui prit la main pour la soutenir.

\- Adieu Oscar, lui dis-je tout bas en lançant ma poignée de terre.

M. Potter m'entendit prononcer ses mots et me sourit gentiment. J'étais la seule avec Lucy à avoir les yeux brillants. Louis me prit par la main et on rentra tous dans la maison pour se réchauffer. Fleur et Dominique nous servirent du thé et des muffins. On conversa de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Je finis par monter en haut en disant au revoir à la famille Potter. Albus me jeta un regard rapide, mais pénétrant. Mal à l'aise, je m'enfuis dans la chambre de Dominique. Je ne savais plus comment agir avec lui. Tous mes gestes étaient maintenant calculés pour ne pas le heurter, mais j'oubliais de rester naturelle. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas de l'alcool dans nos veines pour être capables de nous dire nos vraies émotions? Était-il déçu que je ne lui parle plus? Ou était-il heureux? Que ressentait-il? Je restai des heures à me triturer l'esprit, à chercher des moyens d'aborder la situation, à comprendre, mais je ne trouvais pas, ne trouvais rien. M'enfin je ne savais même pas ce que j'essayais de comprendre. Exaspérée, je sortis du lit. Dominique ronflait depuis déjà de longues minutes et je n'arrêtais pas de penser. Je m'engageai dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de Louis. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, sûrement pour attendre que Scorp' vienne le retrouver. À l'image de ces deux-là se bécotant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Ils se méritaient l'un l'autre, ils s'aimaient.

\- Louis, chuchotai-je et je me souvins de la veille lorsqu'Albus était venu me voir.

\- Mmm, fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche.

La lune éclairait faiblement l'obscurité. Louis était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures jusqu'au cou.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi?

Il ouvrit un œil incertain puis me fit une place à côté de lui.

\- J'attendais Scorp', mais tu me suffis, plaisanta-t-il en murmurant.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur son torse en m'enfouissant sous les couvertures. Louis m'encercla de ses bras maigres et constellés de taches de rousseur.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi et Scorp', lui avouai-je.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi s'il avait ouvert les yeux, dit-il.

\- Oui, j'ai bien fait ça.

\- Tu as bien fait, merci, me remercia-t-il en m'offrant un baiser sur la tête.

Je me collai à lui un peu plus pour chasser toutes les inquiétudes qui me saisissaient. Et comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, il me berça doucement. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir lorsque Scorpius vint nous rejoindre. Il se coucha tout contre nous. Je m'endormis ainsi, apaisée, comblée, dans les bras de mes deux meilleurs amis.

.

Merci d'avoir lu!

La relation entre Albus et Blue va certainement évoluer, mais ils continueront à se chamailler évidemment. Héhé.

Un bonus sera accordé à la fin de ma fiction, ce sera à propos de ce baiser entre Scorpius et Louis et du comment ils ont fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels.

Je posterai donc le chapitre 12 dans deux semaines.

Si vous avez aimé ou vous souhaitez laisser une critique constructive, une review serait un excellent moyen de me le faire savoir ;)

À bientôt!

(1): Bleuets sont, je pense, des myrtilles en France.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Salut tout le monde!

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des problèmes personnels à régler et des projets d'école à remettre, mais voici le chapitre 12, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

Merci à Pimy, Melane, RosalindAnnaBorelli, Madison2220, TheFanne,

Samyye33, LesMaraudeuses1 et Maia 30.

(Dis donc, j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews)

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de voir vos commentaires, ça me remplie de joie, c'est indéniable.

Merci aussi pour tous les ajouts en favoris et en story alerts.

.

**Melane:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)

**TheFanne: **Merci pour être toujours là, merci pour tes reviews, merci pour ton commentaire sur le "je", merci de me rassurer... j'espère que ton amie et son copain filent le parfait amour! C'est toujours beau le début des romances. Ça commence à être sérieux, Blue doit mûrir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerai de garder son humour. Encore une fois, merci mille fois. xxx

.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione Weasley parlait avec des gestes. Ses mots étaient précis et encourageants, et s'accompagnaient de moulinets de bras. Elle avait une posture droite, un regard fixe, déterminé. Louis me referma la bouche en appuyant sa main sous mon menton.

\- Tu vas gober des mouches, se justifia-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je ne lui adressai qu'un léger coup d'œil, trop absorbée par les dires de Mme Weasley. Si j'avais délaissé mon état de béatitude, j'aurais pu lui dire que dans une salle de conférence dans le sous-sol du ministère de la Magie, aucune chance qu'il y ait des mouches.

\- Ainsi, la mise en place du projet de loi 102, c'est-à-dire le projet de loi qui stipule que tous les elfes de maison reçoivent un salaire égal à celui de sorciers, a été effectif à 38% dans la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Ce résultat montre la volonté des sorciers à valoriser les droits des elfes de maisons et de toutes créatures magiques travaillant dans notre société sorcière. Évidemment, cela ne constitue pas la majorité, mais peut le devenir en…

Un mouvement à droite dévia mon attention dirigée sur la ministre de la Justice magique, Albus venait de s'asseoir à deux rangés en avant et à trois places à gauche de moi. Il s'était excusé auprès des autres sorciers qu'il avait dérangé pour prendre un siège. Il était en retard, la conférence ayant débuté depuis quinze minutes. Il défit son manteau et enleva son foulard de couleur verte, rappelant celle de notre maison à Poudlard. Il offrit à mes yeux la vision de ses cheveux ébouriffés d'où quelques mèches parsemaient sa nuque. Il n'était pas très proche de moi, mais je pouvais sentir chaque particule de son corps réchauffer le mien. Sa nuque, elle allait me rendre folle, je voulais y déposer mille baisers.

\- On dirait que tu viens d'avoir une illumination, chuchota Louis à mon oreille en passant sa main sur mon visage.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour me ressaisir. «Oublie Albus et sa nuque et ses cheveux et ses yeux, il n'est pas pour toi, Blue», me morigénai-je pour la énième fois ce mois-ci. Louis posa son regard là où le mien était fixé.

\- Blue…, soupira-t-il.

\- Je sais, je sais, maugréai-je.

Cette semaine, mes deux meilleurs amis m'avaient tenu une conversation sérieuse sur le sujet d'Albus Potter. «Il ne te rend pas heureuse, Blue, alors il n'est pas pour toi», m'avait dit Louis. Scorpius avait répété ces mêmes mots et je m'étais mise en colère. Qui étaient-ils pour prétexter qu'Albus me rendait malheureuse? Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils voulaient que je sois aussi joyeuse qu'eux, mais de quel droit croyait-il que l'oublier était la solution? Et puis, après ma petite crise de colère où, fière de moi, je n'avais rien frappé ni détruit, j'étais partie me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'avais réfléchi, lentement, méthodiquement, et j'en étais ressorti avec une nouvelle révélation. Les refus d'Albus ne m'avait jamais découragée, mais ne m'avait pas rendue heureuse pour autant. Je vivais dans une perpétuelle attente et cette attente me frustrait, me rendait colérique. Je n'avais pas compris, toutefois, depuis peu, je me voyais sous les yeux d'une autre personne, je me projetais mentalement et je comprenais.

\- Peu importe d'où on vient et qui on est, la maltraitance que les sorciers ont fait vivre et continuent à faire vivre aux créatures magiques depuis des centaines d'année nous concerne tous, et elle doit cesser.

Scorpius, tout comme moi depuis deux minutes, buvait les paroles de Mme Weasley. Cette femme était étourdissante, elle se mettait debout pour la cause, me remplissait d'honneur et de courage. Elle était une mère, une épouse, une fille, une tante, une ministre, et elle réussissait à remplir toutes ses fonctions de la meilleure façon possible. Cela ne cessait de m'émerveiller. De plus, elle avait réussi à conquérir un mari fort sympathique avec un humour délirant, quoique inégalable aux célèbres jumeaux Weasley. Ron Weasley se tenait, posté à côté du buffet, dans sa tenue d'auror. Il avait un muffin à moitié manger dans la main droite et un gobelet de café fumant dans l'autre. Même le grand chef des aurors, Harry Potter, était présent pour cette conférence importante qui se déroulait sous les grands yeux du public et qui était diffusée dans la radio magique. J'avais été chanceuse de faire partie des sorciers et sorcières participants, et ce, seulement parce que Louis avait obtenu de sa tante des passes d'accès au sous-sol du ministère de la Magie.

\- Maintenant, ceux qui ont des questions concernant le projet de loi 102 peuvent les poser, informa l'assistante de Mme Weasley, une certaine Éloïse Midgen.

Mme Weasley s'assit et les journalistes se mirent à jeter des questions à tout va. Louis, Scorpius et moi nous levâmes dans une cacophonie de voix se mélangeant au raclement des chaises. Mon ventre gargouillait atrocement et ce fut avec joie que je m'empiffrais de deux muffins se trouvant sur le buffet à l'intention des visiteurs.

\- Définitivement, aucune classe, soupira Scorp' qui détachait lentement le papier autour de son premier muffin.

Je le regardai, la bouche pleine, et haussai les épaules. Qu'il aille au diable avec ses commentaires! Je ferais tout pour de la nourriture même jusqu'à paraître ridicule dans un évènement important. Je me servis un jus de pommes quand on me bouscula brusquement par derrière. Mon verre atterrit sur mon chemisier blanc et les muffins que je venais d'avaler remontèrent légèrement dans mon estomac.

\- Hé, faites attention, s'écria Albus au sorcier qui venait de me pousser.

Reconnaissant son interlocuteur-Albus était célèbre parmi les sorciers-, il s'excusa poliment auprès de moi. Je lui souris ironiquement. Lorsqu'Albus posa ses yeux étincelants vers moi, je m'enfuis comme si j'avais des puces aux fesses. Mes deux meilleurs amis n'eurent pas le choix que de m'accompagner.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda Louis, marchant aussi vite que moi.

\- Vous m'avez dit de l'oublier, pas vrai?

\- Oui, mais pas de l'éviter, s'exclama Scorp'.

\- L'éviter, l'oublier, c'est la même chose, répliquai-je en continuant de marcher à grand pas.

\- Berry chérie, c'est idiot ce que tu fais. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement, le mieux serait de le confronter, continua Scorp'.

\- Ah! De la part d'un Serpentard, ça paraît absurde! Tu traînes trop avec de roux gryffondoriens, ils t'ont brouillé le cerveau!

\- Hé! Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, se vexa Louis.

\- Mais ta famille au complet, oui. C'est alors normal que tu développes des caractéristiques similaires à elle, rétorquai-je.

Louis marmonna des paroles inaudibles, sûrement des jurons à mon intention.

\- Fais-nous confiance, Berry chérie, dit Scorp' en me prenant par l'épaule pour m'arrêter et me regarder bien en face.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes en couple, vous prétendez connaître tous les secrets de l'amour…

Mes amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, habitués au même discours.

\- ...c'est tout le temps vous contre moi, finis-je avec une voix énervée.

\- On le fait pour ton bien, répliqua Louis vivement.

Je mimai sa voix, puis je laissai tomber. Ils avaient raison.

\- D'accord, je vous fais confiance. Maintenant, laissez-moi aller aux toilettes, dis-je en m'éloignant d'eux.

Scorp' paraissait satisfait de voir que je devenais de plus en plus raisonnable, tandis que Louis, beaucoup plus soucieux, se doutait de mon comportement aussi sensé. D'habitude, je ne l'étais pas. Je m'enfermai dans la petite salle de bain et m'observai dans le miroir. Le chignon que je m'étais fait ce matin s'était défait et des cernes noirs me rongeaient la peau sous les yeux. J'essuyai rageusement la tache de jus de pommes sur ma chemise, ne pouvant utiliser la magie à mon âge. Dans ce maigre travail, j'y passais toute ma frustration de ces derniers jours. Oublier Albus, c'était comme oublier toutes ses années où j'avais tenté de sortir avec lui. C'était aussi l'effacer de ma tête et cela, je doutais que ce soit possible. Devrais-je le confronter comme avait dit Scorp'? Devrais dire au garçon de mes rêves que je le laissais définitivement en paix? Qu'il ne devrait plus s'attendre à quelque chose de ma part? Mes lèvres tremblèrent. Oui, Louis et Scorp' ne devaient certainement pas être dans l'erreur, ils avaient raison. Je me redressai, refis mon chignon. J'allais confronter la réalité.

Noah tapait bruyamment avec son marteau. Il se tenait sur le toit de la cabane en bois qu'il construisait avec notre père. Après de longues minutes à ruminer seule sur mon lit, j'étais venue l'aider, bien décidée à m'aérer l'esprit avec de la compagnie. J'avais vu mon frère par la fenêtre de ma chambre et j'avais enfoui manteau, bonnet et mitaines.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de construire cette cabane à la manière moldue? demandai-je à Noah pour alimenter la conversation ou plutôt mon monologue depuis déjà cinq minutes.

\- Parce que papa dit qu'il n'y a que le travail fait durement qui a le pouvoir de nous faire dormir la nuit, satisfaits de nous-mêmes, expliqua-t-il pendant que je lui tendais un autre clou.

Il dégagea les cheveux qu'il avait sur le front d'une main distraite.

\- Hum, c'est possible, répondis-je simplement.

Le ciel d'un bleu limpide, ainsi que le soleil éclatant, m'aveuglait. De la buée sortait de ma bouche chaque fois que je parlais, signe que le froid était mordant. Je me frottai les mains pour disperser un peu de ma chaleur sur mes doigts transis.

\- Tu peux prendre le marteau si tu veux pour travailler avec moi comme ça tu auras moins froid, me conseilla Noah en m'indiquant le fameux marteau déposé dans une boîte rouillée.

J'appliquai alors un clou dans une planche et, hésitante, je martelai durement avec l'outil. Mon index fut presque écrabouillé par le marteau, j'échappai un juron.

\- Fais attention, Blue, s'exclama vivement mon frère.

Son ton me fit rappeler toutes les fois où, lorsque nous étions enfants, il tentait d'éviter que je me fasse mal. L'instinct protecteur d'un grand frère surpassait sûrement toutes les maladies. J'hochai la tête à son conseil et retentai le coup, mais plus délicatement cette fois-ci. Le clou se ficha alors de travers. Noah sauta à terre et se plaça à côté de moi.

\- Il faut faire comme ça, dit-il en prenant la position adéquate.

Je l'observai. Un pli se creusait sur son front, il avait les joues rougies par le froid hivernale. Sa moue de concentration me fit oublier pendant une seconde toutes ses années de schizophrénie. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme normal en pleine santé, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il le soit réellement.

\- Voilà, c'est comme ça.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer, répondis-je en adoptant sa posture.

Je plantai alors mon premier clou parfaitement. Fier de moi, Noah me serra doucement le bras. Je fus momentanément émue par ce simple geste, j'avais tellement l'habitude qu'il évite les contacts rapprochés et voilà qu'il m'en offrait un. Il retourna à sa besogne. On travailla ensuite en silence. Nos souffles et le piaillement des oiseaux étaient les seuls sons rompant la quiétude des lieux. Concentrée sur mon travail, j'oubliai ce qui m'entourait. J'avais inconsciemment chassé Albus de mes pensées, ce qui consistait à un vrai miracle ces derniers jours. Lorsque le soleil atteignit l'horizon, Noah consentit à s'arrêter. Je fis de même en buvant un peu de chocolat chaud que nous avait apporté notre mère il y a quelques instants.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne faisait pas quelque chose ensemble. On a fait du bon travail, lui avouai-je, sincère.

Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, il était maintenant assis pour se reposer. Il se gratta l'épaule.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il.

Nous bûmes une autre gorgée de la boisson chaude. Deux, trois minutes passèrent.

\- Blue…, commença-t-il et je sentais qu'il était devenu extrêmement nerveux.

Je me redressai, prête à écouter toute ouïe ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

\- Il a une fille…

Je freinai la réplique qui allait sortir de ma bouche pour ne pas l'interrompre. J'espérais que cette fille n'était pas une autre de ces pestes qui se moquaient méchamment de lui.

\- …que j'aime bien. Je pense qu'elle aussi m'aime bien, révéla-t-il.

J'attendis la suite qui ne vint pas, alors j'ouvris des grands yeux d'étonnement. Une fille? Mon frère avec une fille? Pour l'amour de Merlin, c'était impossible! Je croyais que Noah vivait reclus, isolé de sa maison à Poudlard, sans aucun contact, seulement avec ses camarades de classe. Où avait-il bien pu dénicher cette fille? Et cette dernière, connaissait-elle sa maladie?

\- Il y une fille qui t'aimes bien, répétai-je pour tenter d'assimiler ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Et tu lui as parlé?

\- Oui.

\- Est-elle gentille avec toi?

\- Oui.

Je n'étais certainement pas la meilleure pour donner des conseils d'amour, surtout lorsqu'il concernait mon frère, mais je tentais de lui venir en aide quand même.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi? lui demandai-je.

\- Non, pourquoi? Je dois le faire? s'étonna-t-il, plus aucune trace de nervosité dans sa voix.

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Noah ne comprenait décidément pas les relations humaines.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux l'embrasser, il faudrait bien que tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi, lui expliquai-je avec un sourire.

\- Donc, si je veux l'embrasser n'importe quand, n'importe où, je dois lui demander de sortir avec moi? reformula-t-il, incertain.

\- Oui, ce serait la moindre des choses.

\- D'accord, je vais y penser, dit-il les joues rouges de gêne, ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

Noah se referma de nouveau sur lui-même et but son chocolat chaud à petites gorgées. Nous regardâmes le magnifique spectacle du soleil se couchant sans mot dire, profitant seulement de l'instant présent. Plus tard, lorsque nous ramassâmes les outils pour les ranger et que nous rentrâmes à la maison, j'avais encore un sourire niais étampé sur le visage.

Le lendemain soir, la veille de notre départ pour Poudlard, je traînassais mon corps lourd dans la maison jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'ordonne de laver la vaisselle à la main. J'avais d'abord rechigné, prétextant qu'elle n'avait qu'à agiter sa baguette magique pour avoir une vaisselle propre. Avec le savon et l'assiette qu'elle me fourra entre les mains, je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Alors, voilà, j'étais en train de frotter, de gratter, de m'escrimer sur des casseroles et des assiettes sales. Demain, c'était le retour à Poudlard, donc le retour à la vie normale. Par contre, cette fois-ci, je ne demanderai plus à Albus de sortir avec moi, je ne l'embêterai plus ni ne tenterai plus de l'énerver. Non, cette fois-ci, j'allais me trouver. J'avais besoin de me comprendre, de réorienter ma vie et de, tout simplement, changer. M'enfin, c'était ce que je voulais faire, la réalité était tout autre.

Un bruit suivi de plusieurs blasphèmes me sortirent de mes pensées. Il venait du deuxième étage. Je sus immédiatement que les jumelles se trouvaient dans ma chambre. Appelez cela une intuition, je dirais plutôt que c'était mon radar de grande sœur. Rapidement, je m'essuyai les mains et montai les marches jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me plantai dans l'embrasure, plaçant mes jambes et mes bras en forme de x, de sorte que les jumelles ne puissent sortir. Emma fut la première à me voir.

\- Blue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle promptement, cachant quelque chose derrière elle.

Anna qui était accroupie par terre se leva avec ma lampe dans la main. Elle se frottait la tête avec l'autre. Visiblement, ma lampe était tombée de la table de chevet, Anna l'avait ramassée et c'était cogné la tête en même temps.

\- Je vous retourne la question, dis-je avec une voix sévère.

Les filles se sont regardées et soudainement, je remarquai leur accoutrement. Les cheveux bouclés, le visage tartiné de maquillage et le décolleté plongeant, je compris aussitôt ce qu'elles comptaient faire.

\- S'échapper par la fenêtre de ma chambre est une solution idiote!, m'écriai-je.

\- Maman ne veut pas nous laisser sortir, se plaignit Emma.

Anna lui lança un regard noir, Emma avait succombé trop vite à mes accusations.

\- Vous voulez aller où?

Elles avaient toutefois réussi à piquer ma curiosité. Les jumelles n'avaient pas pour habitude de sortir par les fenêtres, elles employaient des moyens plus rusés pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient.

\- James Potter nous a invitées à une fête pour célébrer la fin des vacances, répondit Anna en observant ses ongles, signe qu'elle croyait que je ne méritais pas ses explications.

\- James Potter vous a invitées, vous? ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'étonner franchement.

\- Bien sûr, on est très populaire, répliqua Emma en faisant semblant de se vexer.

\- Je pensais qu'il vous détestait après tous les coups que vous lui avez faits.

\- Il nous trouve intelligente pour des gamines. Contrairement à nous, il te trouve particulièrement stupide, expliqua Anna.

Si j'avais laissé la colère prendre le dessus sur moi, je lui aurais lancé ma chaussure sur la tête. Au lieu de quoi, je ne lui lançais qu'un regard mauvais. Le Dr Curtiss m'aurait félicitée.

\- Je parie que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle vous y allez, dis-je.

\- Pourquoi il y aurait une autre raison? rétorqua Emma.

\- Parce que vous êtes des fouteuses de trouble et que vous y allez dans le seul but de lui ruiner la soirée.

Elles se fixèrent et éclatèrent d'un faux rire pour se moquer de moi et de mes capacités de déductions.

\- D'accord, je vous laisse passer par la fenêtre, déclarai-je en croisant les bras, un sourire en coin.

Elles arrêtèrent net de rire.

\- Tu es sérieuse? s'étonna Emma, tout comme sa sœur, le visage rayonnant.

\- À une seule condition.

Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous allez me changer votre accoutrement. Bon sang, vous fichez quoi avec ces décolletés, vous n'avez que treize ans!

\- Presque quatorze, protesta Anna.

\- On s'en fou! Allez, ouste! Allez-vous changer.

Anna, trop contente pour recommencer à protester, partit aussitôt. Emma passa devant moi et je l'arrêtai la main sur l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? l'interrogeai-je.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses oreilles aussi, il était difficile de combattre le gène roux.

\- Rien, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle faisait la moins forte maintenant que sa sœur jumelle n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Je lui fis un regard pénétrant et inquisiteur qui la rendit mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai eu une idée…, commença-t-elle.

\- Va droit au but, Emma.

\- J'ai écrit une lettre que je voulais remettre à Albus Potter de ta part pour qu'il aille se faire foutre, finit-elle par dire à la va-vite.

Par Merlin, le langage vulgaire, c'était de famille.

\- Pourquoi? m'exclamai-je, surprise d'un tel geste de sa part.

\- Tu déprimes depuis deux mois maintenant à cause de lui, répondit-elle, les yeux orageux.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de lui.

Pourquoi avais-je le besoin de le défendre? Il m'avait fait mal, lui aussi.

\- Je sais, Noah te déprimait aussi, mais voilà, lui, au moins, c'est régler. Potter est un con.

\- Tous les Potter sont des cons, murmurai-je.

\- Sauf Lily, elle est sympa.

Je restai silencieuse, mesurant le geste qu'elle allait faire. En vérité, mes sœurs ne voulaient que le mieux pour moi. Évidemment, elles étaient des pestes, mais des pestes aimantes et généreuses.

\- Tu n'y as jamais pensé? dit Emma soudainement.

\- À quoi?

\- À écrire une lettre à Potter pour lui avouer qu'il t'a fait du mal ou pour lui dire que tu t'excuses ou encore pour lui raconter tes journées.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux, une boule de tristesse me bloquait la gorge.

\- Je n'y ai jamais pensé, arrivais-je tout de même à dire.

\- Réfléchis-y alors.

Elle me laissa seule avec ses derniers mots.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui remettre cette lettre que tu as écrite, hein!

Elle émit un petit rire. Si elle lui donnait cette lettre, je lui arracherai les oreilles. Je remis la lampe au bon endroit et m'affalai sur mon lit. Je remarquai les feuilles de parchemin dont Emma s'était servie et la pointe de ma plume encore remplie d'encre. Mue par une impulsion, je me redressai, pris un bout de parchemin et écrivis quelques phrases. Je me relus.

_Albus,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, je pense que ça me tentait, c'est tout. J'aurais voulu te dire tout plein de choses de vive voix, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je me demandais alors si tu voulais devenir mon correspondant jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de te dire ces choses en personne._

_Merci de prendre ma demande en considération,_

_Moi_

Avant de donner ma lettre à l'hibou de mes parents, je rayais _Moi _et le changeais pour _Une fille_ pour qu'il ne sache pas qui j'étais. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que s'il lisait mon nom, il mettrait immédiatement le feu au parchemin_._ Une fois cette tâche faite, je retournai à ma chambre et me rongeais les ongles. Je n'aurais pas dû lui envoyer une lettre.

Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris? Je m'étais dit de ne plus l'embêter et de ne plus lui parler. J'allais faire une crise, j'allais m'arracher les cheveux. J'étais irrécupérable. Louis et Scorp' allaient me tuer, j'allais me tuer. Albus allait me crucifier. J'étais la pire fille de la planète, la plus désespérée. Par Merlin! Je fermai les yeux. Et si je prenais mon balai pour intercepter mon hibou? Et si je mourrais en chemin, congelée par le froid? Et si l'hibou mourrait? Ce serait joyeux. Non! Il ne fallait pas que j'envoie des souhaits de mort à qui que ce soit. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, tuez-moi quelqu'un!

Toute la nuit, je me torturais avec ce genre de pensées. Je me tournai, me retournai dans mon lit. Les jumelles étaient déjà partie depuis des heures et j'étais aussi angoissée par l'idée qu'elles étaient seules dehors, jeunes et sans défense. J'étais aussi la pire sœur. Qui, sérieusement, qui enverrait ses petites sœurs sortir par la fenêtre, braver le froid mordant de la nuit et les autoriser à saccager une fête, une fête où Albus allait certainement être? Ne dîtes pas Blueberry, je ne pourrais pas le surmonter.

Je m'endormis d'épuisement et me réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec le son d'un hibou cognant à la vitre avec son bec. Je me levai rapidement, les yeux encore collés, et lui ouvris. J'arrachai brusquement la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses pattes et il poussa un cri de scandale. Je détachai l'enveloppe, les mains fébriles, une boule au ventre. Je lus.

_Bee, je sais que c'est toi._

Merde, si on ne pouvait plus passer inaperçu maintenant, qu'allons-nous devenir? Et puis comment a-t-il su?

_Je reconnais ton écriture. La prochaine fois, ces choses, tu me les diras en personne. Depuis quand tu m'écris des lettres? Sérieusement, ça fait bébé. _

Grr! Qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant même par écrit!

_Mais je suis d'accord pour qu'on corresponde. Si c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour te taire, alors je suis partant._

Qu'il aille mordre la poussière! Je ne me tairais jamais, jamais, mais j'étais heureuse, il acceptait ma requête étrange faite sous le coup de l'impulsion.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter? Sache que je n'attendrais pas tes réponses indéfiniment._

« C'est moi qui t'attends depuis des lustres, gros con », aurais-je voulu lui dire s'il avait été là.

_Sur ce, on se voit au festin de ce soir, _

_A.S.P_

Mon coeur, excité, saccagea ma cage thoracique devant la perspective d'une correspondance. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse ce matin après une nuit épuisante. Je hurlais ma joie.

\- Blue, ramasse tes choses et viens déjeuner, nous partons dans trois heures, m'informa ma mère en passant devant ma chambre.

J'hochais la tête, tout en souriant d'un air niais.

\- Tu devrais te passer un coup de peigne ma chérie. Ah, j'oubliais, aurais-tu vu tes sœurs? ajouta-t-elle en revenant sur ces pas.

Oh, merde…j'étais vraiment fichue cette fois-ci.

.

Voilà. Fin du chapitre 12.

Je posterai le chapitre 13 pendant la semaine du 15 décembre.

Je sais, c'est dans longtemps, mais je finis le cégep et j'ai un tas d'examens.

Je pense que le cégep correspond, en France, à la première année de bac. Je n'en suis pas si sûre par contre. J'ai des amis français qui m'ont déjà expliqué le fonctionnement du système scolaire en France et ça reste assez nébuleux dans mon esprit.

Bon, assez de blabla.

Prochain chapitre: La correspondance entre Albus et Blue ainsi que la réaction de Scorp' et de Louis par rapport à ça.

Merci d'avoir lu! Bonne semaine!

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous,

Vous avez peut-être pensé que je vous avais oublié, mais non ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Maintenant que je suis en vacances, les prochains chapitres arriveront plus tôt.

Donc, voici le chapitre 13. Il reste deux-trois chapitres avant la fin (ça dépend comment je les divise) + le bonus que je vous ai promis avec Scorpius et Louis.

Merci énormément à Apokhalypso, à Samyye33, à Pimy et à Sandess94 pour leur reviews.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans les alertes ou dans leurs favories.

Merci, merci infiniment!

.

_Bonne lecture_

.

**Chapitre 13**

_Albus (ou préfères-tu que je t'appelle Potter?),_

_Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à te raconter en particulier. Rien d'extraordinaire, seulement l'incident en potion, mais ça tu le sais déjà._

_Tu devrais sérieusement penser à cirer tes chaussures, elles sont sales._

_B.B_

_._

_Bee,_

_Tu peux m'appeler Albus, de toute façon tu as déjà commencé par mon prénom, le mieux, ce serait donc de continuer._

_J'ai bien vu ce qui est arrivé en potion. Tu as risqué la vie de tous tes camarades pour mes beaux yeux. La prochaine fois, regarde attentivement ce que tu mets dans ta potion parce qu'entre une queue de rat et une salamandre, les effets varient grandement. _

_Mes chaussures sont cirées maintenant, merci de te soucier de mon apparence (et note que je suis sarcastique)._

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus (ou préfères-tu que je te nomme Al'?),_

_C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de me réprimander chaque fois. Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas avoir des yeux aussi verts, ça me chamboule, ok. _

_Après avoir mangé du crabe au dîner (je ne pensais pas que Poudlard était aussi riche pour se payer autant de crabes!), mon cou est devenu tout rouge. Ça me piquait, je me grattais. Louis a dû me lancer un verre d'eau pour que je cesse de me faire mal. _

_C'était horrible, vraiment._

_B.B_

_._

_Bee,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça puisque j'étais présent lorsque c'est arrivé. Mes beaux yeux verts t'observaient à un peu moins de deux mètres. Tu as juste eu une réaction allergique. Rien de plus normal. Évite alors de manger ce genre de nourriture._

_D'ailleurs, Poudlard possède plusieurs fondations depuis la fin de la guerre. Les sorciers du monde entier ont donné de l'argent à notre école pour l'aider à se reconstruire et aussi pour remercier mon père d'avoir tué le Lord Noir. _

_J'ai dit qu'Albus c'était correct!_

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus (ou préfères-tu que je te nomme Bubus?),_

_Si tu es tout le temps en train de m'observer, alors que veux-tu que je te raconte? Mes rêves?_

_Bon, j'en ai fait un hier. J'ai rêvé qu'il y avait une mouette, elle m'a mordue et je me suis transformée en mouette, ensuite je ne m'en souviens plus. C'est un peu comme les vampires? D'ailleurs, penses-tu qu'ils en existent réellement?_

_En passant, je t'ai vu reluquer mes seins inexistants. Ou était-ce la tache de lait qui était tombée sur mon chemisier?_

_B.B_

_._

_ARGH BEE, ce que tu peux être énervante! Je ne reluque pas tes seins. À quoi cela servirait si tu n'en as pas?_

_Je ne saurais dire si en mouette, tu serais plus accablante qu'en fille. Et à mon avis, les vampires, ça n'existent pas, du moins, en Grande-Bretagne._

_Bubus, c'est affreux. Il n'y a que Lily qui m'appelait comme ça, et ce, seulement parce que quand elle était petite, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer mon prénom au complet. _

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus (ou préfères-tu gros con?),_

_Je prends ton commentaire sur mes seins comme une offense. Non, mais tu n'es pas sérieux! Est-ce que tu as vu la taille de ton engin? Il est deux fois plus petit que mes deux seins réunis! (Et je n'invente pas, n'oublie pas que je t'ai déjà vu dans ton plus simple appareil.)_

_B.B_

_._

_J'hésite entre m'arracher les cheveux ou t'arracher les tiens. Ou encore aller te montrer que je suis réellement un homme. _

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus (ou préfères-tu très cher Albus?),_

_Je suis partante pour que tu me montres que tu es un homme! (petit sourire coquin)._

_B.B_

_._

_Bee, _

_Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir lu ce que tu as écrit. Et arrête de me faire des clins d'œil!_

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus (ou préfères-tu mon très cher Albus?),_

_Les clins d'œil sont là pour te faire rougir, tu es mignon. _

_Est-ce que tu connais une fille prénommée Abby Waters? Je pense qu'elle est à Poufsouffle._

_B.B_

_._

_Bee,_

_Je sais qui est Abby Waters, mais je ne la connais pas personnellement. Pourquoi?_

_Et je ne suis pas TON Albus._

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus (ou préfères-tu Albus chéri?),_

_Mon frère semble avoir des vues sur elle, mais il est trop timide pour aller lui parler. Sa schizophrénie ne l'aide pas non plus. Il a toujours préféré être seul pour ainsi éviter la présence des gens, même de la mienne. Je pense qu'il ne sait pas comment l'aborder._

_Un jour, tu seras MON Albus._

_B.B_

_._

_Bee,_

_Je savais que ton frère évitait la présence d'autrui, mais de la tienne je n'en avais pas conscience._

_Si tu veux, je peux lui donner un coup de main. Rose le connait mieux que moi vu qu'il appartient à sa maison, elle saura se débrouiller pour lui donner des conseils. C'est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, elle saura gérer sa maladie._

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus,_

_Merci. Mon frère compte beaucoup pour moi, alors que tu l'aides, ça me touche vraiment. Tu diras à Rose qu'elle doit s'assurer qu'avant de lui parler, il accepte sa présence, sinon il paniquera. Il pense toujours que les gens le pourchassent. C'est bien une des raisons pour laquelle il a de la difficulté à se calmer avec quiconque. Il a l'impression qu'on envahi son espace. _

_Si tu veux savoir, au début de sa maladie, mon frère ne savait plus qui j'étais. Ça lui a pris du temps avant de me reconnaître. Et maintenant, même s'il sait que je suis sa sœur et qu'il m'aime, il y a des barrières qui nous empêchent de nous comprendre totalement. _

_B.B_

.

_Bee,_

_Ce n'est rien du tout voyons. De plus, c'est Rose qui se chargera de lui parler, pas moi. Je lui ai informé de ne pas l'approcher brusquement. _

_J'imagine que toute cette situation a dû être dure pour toi et ta famille. Si James était celui qui avait été diagnostiqué comme étant schizophrène et qui ne se souvenait pas de moi, je pense que je deviendrais fou. _

_C'est pour ça que tu vois le psychomage, pas vrai? J'ai entendu dire par l'entremise de Louis que tu avais des séances avec lui pour calmer ton agressivité. _

_Je trouve que c'est bien._

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus, _

_Oui, c'était dur, très dur. J'ai traversé cette période de ma vie dans une espèce d'hystérie. Je voulais que mon frère me reconnaisse et comme je n'y arrivais pas, j'ai en quelque sorte jeté mon dévolu sur toi. Je voulais qu'on me voie, qu'il me voit, que tu me vois. Je n'ai jamais obtenu ni l'un ni l'autre, mais quand Noah a recommencé à parler, mon hystérie s'est transformée en agressivité parce qu'on n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui. J'étais en colère._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, ce n'est certainement pas les moments les plus joyeux de ma vie. _

_B.B_

_._

_Bee,_

_Je ne sais pas pour ton frère, mais je te vois. Je t'ai toujours vu. Comment ne pas te remarquer quand tu essayais par tous les moyens de me faire sortir de mes gonds? Et tu y arrivais, tu y arrives encore. Je ne connais aucune personne capable de me mettre hors de moi comme tu le fais. _

_Et si je suis honnête avec toi, ces deux derniers mois où tu me jetais à peine un seul regard ont été vides, si vide que j'étais rendu à me demander si je ne devais pas aller te provoquer pour que tu me mettes hors de moi à nouveau. _

_A.S.P_

_._

Je dus relire plusieurs fois les derniers mots d'Albus. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, je serrai sa lettre contre mon cœur. « Je lui avais manqué », fut ma première constatation. C'était carrément inimaginable, je ne pouvais pas encore saisir l'immensité de sa déclaration. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que depuis tout ce temps, il ne se foutait pas de moi? Ou a-t-il réalisé dernièrement que j'étais plus importante pour lui qu'il croyait au départ? Avais-je créé cette situation? Oui, la réponse était certainement oui. J'avais été si constante-je lui avais parlé et énervé tous les jours depuis plus de cinq ans-que dorénavant mon absence se faisait inévitablement sentir. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas crier victoire, car la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Albus ne pensait pas à moi comme à une potentielle petite-amie, il m'avait seulement remarquée. Je pris un parchemin et écrivis à la va-vite :

_Albus,_

_Recommencer à t'embêter? Tu penses sérieusement à ce que notre relation redevienne comme avant? Parce que si j'ai bien compris, j'ai créé un vide dans ta vie. _

_La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ce qui ne saurait tarder, une ou deux phrases à ton encontre vont peut-être sortir de ma bouche. Je dis bien peut-être._

_B.B_

J'enfoui ensuite la lettre dans la patte du hibou d'Albus et descendis quatre par quatre les marches du dortoir pour ne pas arriver en retard à la énième séance du Dr Curtiss.

_Dans le dortoir des garçons_

Louis lisait un livre, étendu sur son lit. Il entendit d'une oreille le son de la douche se fermer. Il rougit en imaginant Scorpius sans vêtements, sans rien pour le couvrir. Il n'avait encore jamais exploré le corps de son petit-ami, ils s'étaient contentés de s'embrasser seulement. À la seule idée de son amant nu collé à lui, il bouillait d'excitation. Il tenta de se calmer, si Scorpius sortait de la salle de bain et le voyait comme cela, il n'arrêterait plus de se moquer de lui, ce qu'il faisait extrêmement bien, au point que Louis finirait par s'énerver. Il se replongea finalement dans sa lecture.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Scorp' sortit de la salle de bain. Louis releva à peine les yeux, mais à la question posée par son petit-ami, il consenti à lever le regard. Il remarqua aussitôt que Scorp' ne possédait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple pantalon. Celui-ci descendait bas sur ses hanches, révélant la couleur de son boxer. Vert. Son boxer était vert évidemment.

\- Alors aurais-tu vu, oui ou non, ma chemise blanche?

Louis entendit les paroles de Scorp' sans réellement en comprendre le sens, il était plutôt plongé dans l'observation de son torse nu magnifiquement sculpté. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il le voyait, ce torse-là, mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, de plus ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le dortoir des garçons sans que personne ne puisse les déranger. Cette pensée amena une autre et cette fois-ci, Louis ne put retenir les rougissements qui apparurent sur son visage. Scorp' comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il afficha un sourire coquin. Louis déglutit parce qu'il savait que lorsque Scorp' faisait son regard de félin, il n'était en rien de bon.

\- Louis, viens ici, demanda Scorpius suavement.

Il délaissa son livre et se leva comme un automate, ses mains devinrent soudainement moites. Il se posta en face de Scorp', incertain de la démarche à suivre. Son petit-ami se pencha sur lui, car il le dépassait de quelques centimètres, et passa sensuellement son pouce et son index de sa mâchoire à sa jugulaire tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Louis frissonna.

\- Tu n'aurais quand même pas caché ma chemise dans le seul but de me contempler, pas vrai? s'exclama Scorp' en souriant malicieusement.

\- N-non, réussit Louis à bafouiller.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas un vil Serpentard.

\- Si, rétorqua Louis les sourcils froncés.

\- Prouve-le, dit Scorp' pour toute réponse.

La surprise passée par une telle demande, Louis comprit finalement où son petit-ami voulait en venir. Il sourit franchement, puis reprenant son sérieux, il déposa lentement la paume de sa main sur le torse de Scorpius et de l'autre, il agrippa sa nuque avec délicatesse. Avec le regard déterminé, ce même regard dont Scorp' en était fou, Louis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Ce qui commença par un chaste baiser devint immédiatement une bataille de langues et de dents. Louis déplaça sa main sur la hanche de Scorp' pour pouvoir se coller davantage à lui et pour sentir complètement ses pectoraux et son abdomen. Ils s'agrippaient si fort l'un à l'autre qu'ils chancelèrent. Scorp' rompit le baiser pour en appliquer des dizaines sur le cou de Louis qui jeta sa tête en arrière. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir et respira l'odeur fraîche de son Scorp' tout droit sortie de la douche. Il passa finalement ses deux bras derrière sa nuque et Scorp' attrapa sa ceinture et l'attira contre lui. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un bruit, ils se détachèrent rapidement de peur qu'un de leurs camarades les voie dans cette position intime. Ils furent soulagés lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était uniquement le hibou d'Albus qui venait de cogner à la fenêtre. Reprenant ses esprits, Louis fit entre l'oiseau qui poussa des petites exclamations joyeuses. Quand le volatile se rendit compte que son maître ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, il lâcha la lettre sur son lit et partit d'un coup d'aile rapide vers la voilière.

\- Ces temps-ci, je trouve que mon cousin reçoit beaucoup de lettres, remarqua Louis pensivement.

\- Cela doit sûrement être une de ses admiratrices secrètes si au moins il en avait, dit Scorp' en ricanant.

Soudain, comme si la lumière vint, les tourtereaux se regardèrent.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense être, pointa Louis à voix haute presque horrifié de concevoir que c'était possible.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier.

Scorpius s'approcha du lit d'Albus et prit la fameuse lettre. Des mots, formant le nom du Serpentard, peints à l'encre or avaient été calligraphiés joliment. Scorp' fit un geste avec l'intention de l'ouvrir, aussitôt Louis s'écria :

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas l'ouvrir, c'est son courrier.

\- Il n'en saura rien, rassura-t-il.

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit, protesta Louis de nouveau.

\- Chéri, je n'ai qu'à la sceller magiquement après.

Dubitatif, Louis regarda son petit-ami ouvrir la lettre avec une certaine culpabilité. Si son cousin apprenait ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il allait les étriper et il était plutôt excellent en potion, ce qui n'enlevait pas l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait parfaitement les empoisonner. Après avoir déplié le parchemin, Scorpius observa avec consternation les mots écrits sur le papier.

\- Par Merlin, je vais la tuer!

\- C'est qui? demanda Louis sachant d'avance qui était à l'origine de cette lettre.

\- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit? Blueberry, bien entendu.

\- Comme elle est têtue! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas entendre raison?

\- Va savoir, elle se rattache à lui comme une espèce de poulpe. Albus ne l'aime pas, comment ne peut-elle pas le voir? continua Scorpius avec véhémence.

\- J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse de la peine.

\- Il lui fait déjà de la peine, ça m'enrage, rétorqua Scorp' en jetant la lettre sur le lit.

Voyant que son petit-ami était furieux, Louis passa ses bras atour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudé, puis un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

\- On va aller la voir et ce sera la dernière fois qu'on lui dira. Elle devra ouvrir les yeux par elle-même, personne ne le fera à sa place, mais avant, dit Louis en se décollant de Scorp', tu vas sceller cette lettre.

Scorp' asquiesça et Louis lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il finit par l'embrasser doucement et le sourire de Scorp' revint.

_Avec le Dr Curtiss_

Je jouais avec une petite balle jaune pendant que le Dr Curtiss inspectait ses notes. Cette balle, il me l'avait donnée en m'informant qu'elle servait à diminuer le stress, donc elle réduisait également mon agressivité.

\- Il ne va pas sans dire que tu as fait d'énorme progrès ces temps-ci, commença le psychomage en relevant la tête de son carnet.

\- Merci, murmurai-je timidement, ayant l'impression qu'une foule me regardait.

\- Que penses-tu qui ait causé tant de changements?

\- Mon frère, fut la première réponse qui me passa par l'esprit, il semble presque heureux. J'ai l'impression que j'ai moins à me préoccuper de lui maintenant qu'il sort de son cocon.

\- Quoi d'autre?

\- J'ai commencé une correspondance avec le garçon que j'aime et étrangement, ça me suffit. Je n'ai plus envie de le forcer à sortir avec moi.

\- C'est très bien, s'exclama le Dr Curtiss avec un immense sourire que je retournais avec un sentiment de satisfaction.

Il ferma d'un claquement sec son carnet et se leva de son siège, je fis de même.

\- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Blueberry. Quelques séances de plus et on pourra dire que ce voyage thérapeutique aura fini. Tu te débrouilles merveilleusement bien. Es-tu fière de toi?

Je hochai la tête vivement, mes joues s'empourprant. Je laissais mon psychomage après un serrement de mains professionnel pour retrouver mes deux meilleurs amis qui m'attendaient les bras croisés. Scorpius me jeta un regard noir, je reculai d'un pas. Je connaissais Scorp', il était intraitable lorsqu'il était en colère. Louis avait le visage plus ouvert, mais il arborait une moue de mécontentement. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais évidemment fait quelque chose de mal, mais quoi donc?

\- Alors qui va droit au but? lançai-je prête à entendre des reproches.

\- Tu nous as caché que tu envoyais des lettres à Albus, lâcha Louis.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil et me regarda de toute sa hauteur. S'en était trop.

\- Ma correspondance avec Albus est confidentielle. Vous ne pouvez pas toujours fourrer vos pattes là où ça vous tente, m'écriai-je en m'éloignant d'eux.

Je marchai d'un pas pressé vers ma salle commune et j'étais légèrement furieuse. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur avaient pris? Avaient-ils fouillé dans mes effets personnels ou encore ceux d'Albus? Ils étaient irrécupérable, nom de dieu! Avec leurs grandes jambes, ils arrivèrent à suivre ma cadence.

\- Ça nous concerne aussi, répliqua Scorpius.

\- Ah oui? Et pouvez-vous me dire comment ma correspondance vous concerne aussi? dis-je sèchement, exaspérée.

\- Blue, quand tu choisis de te faire du mal, ça nous fait du mal aussi, argua Louis.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je me fais mal. Je ne suis tout de même pas masochiste.

\- Ah non?! Tu sais qu'Albus ne t'aime pas, il te l'a déjà assez répété. Pourquoi continues-tu toujours à lui tourner autour? nargua Scorp'.

Je m'arrêtais, étonnée par une telle question.

\- Parce que je suis amoureuse de lui, répondis-je doucement.

\- Mais il ne t'aime pas, continua Scorp'.

\- S'il y avait une infime possibilité qu'il m'aime, ne devrais-je pas être là au bon moment pour l'attraper?

Ils restèrent sans mots dire, voyant que je ne blaguais pas. Je ne blaguais jamais sur ce sujet de toute façon. Sentant que Scorp' voulait continuer à argumenter, Louis déposa tendrement sa main sur son bras.

\- Et puis, si je vous montre ces lettres, je pense que vous changerez d'avis, dis-je d'une voix mystérieuse avec un léger sourire.

Ils me suivirent jusqu'à la salle commune en silence. Je les aurais bien amenés par l'oreille pour leur faire souffrir un peu. Ils avaient du culot de s'immiscer dans mes affaires privés! Je leur pardonnais puisqu'au final, je faisais exactement la même chose avec eux. Une fois que je pris toutes les lettres de ma correspondance avec Albus, on s'installa dans un coin de la salle commune, dos aux élèves. Mes amis épluchèrent les lettres, les lurent et lorsque je leur montrais la dernière envoyée par Albus, ils s'étonnèrent.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Albus puisse sentir un vide sans toi. Après toutes les choses qu'il t'a dites, j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il voulait se débarrasser de toi, avoua Louis pensivement.

Abasourdi, Scorpius relut une deuxième fois les lettres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Scorp'? lui demandai-je.

\- Je pense qu'il se contredit, répondit-il en secouant sa tête, je veux dire, il passait son temps à dire qu'il te trouvait énervante, qu'il ne t'aimait pas, et maintenant, il t'avoue implicitement que tu lui manques.

Scorp' soupira.

\- Peut-être que comme j'étais toujours là à le poursuivre et plus maintenant, il s'est rendu compte à quel point je faisais partie de sa vie, offris-je comme théorie à laquelle je croyais fortement.

\- Peut-être…, hésita Louis.

Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et j'eus pendant deux secondes peur qu'Albus remarque ce qu'on était en train de faire, soit lire des lettres privées, mais il n'était pas là, ce qui me rassura.

\- Berry chérie, je ne veux pas te donner des illusions, mais je suis quasiment convaincu qu'Albus tente de te faire passer un message, s'exclama soudainement Scorp' après des minutes de silence où il contemplait les mots écrits par Albus.

\- Quel message? m'empressai-je de lui demander avec une sorte d'espoir dans ma voix.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais sa dernière lettre est plutôt éloquente de ce qu'il attend de toi, continua Scorp'.

\- Il veut que je continue à l'embêter, c'est ça?

\- Je dirais oui, affirma Louis.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que je lui ai demandé dans ma réponse.

\- Et t'a-t-il répondu? questionna Scorp'.

\- Non, pas encore. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de la journée.

\- C'est normal, je l'ai vu traîner avec Rose dans la bibliothèque et comme tu n'y vas jamais, tu ne risques pas de le croiser de sitôt, m'expliqua Louis.

Je pianotais nerveusement mes doigts sur ma jambe.

\- Que ce que vous pensez que je dois faire maintenant? finis-je par dire.

\- Tu devrais lui parler comme à un ami, répondit Scorp'.

\- Et s'il te tend la perche pour que tu le provoques, alors attrape-la, ajouta Louis.

Je hochai la tête, j'agirais donc de cette façon. Je respirais un grand coup, j'étais certaine que chaque jour, chaque lettre me rapprochait d'Albus un petit peu plus et même si j'en éprouvais de l'excitation, la nervosité prenait souvent le dessus. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me sentir ainsi, je voulais foncer, prendre Albus par le cou et l'embrasser, mais on avançait à son rythme et cela me rendait extrêmement nerveuse, car chaque pas que je donnais pouvait tant faire reculer notre relation, tant l'avancer. Je marchais à l'aveuglette.

\- Blue, on s'excuse d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires, lançai finalement Louis, repentant.

Bon, à mon avis, Scorp' ne se sentait aucunement coupable, mais à ce stade, après qu'ils m'aient aidée, je m'en contrefichais.

\- Excuses acceptées. Toutefois comme vous êtes des imbéciles pour vous être mêlés de ce qui ne vous regardait pas, je dois savoir…, commençai-je.

\- Savoir quoi? grommela Scorp'.

\- Avez-vous fini par coucher ensemble? terminai-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Louis rougit de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux pieds, ce qui jurait fortement avec l'habit vert qu'il portait, tandis que Scorp' ricana allégrement.

.

Alors voilà, la fin approche!

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du moment Louis/Scorpius, j'écris rarement à la troisième personne dans mes fictions. Réussi, pas réussi?

Bonne semaine à tous! xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je ne mettais pas en ligne un nouveau chapitre,

mais voilà, j'étais encore, de nouveau, en voyage. Pendant deux mois, j'ai parcouru le Chili de haut en bas, mais je ne suis jamais arrivée au sud (ce qui me rend plutôt triste).

Merci pour vos reviews et pour avoir ajouté cette histoire dans vos alerts/favorites.

Merci particulièrement à Apokhalypso, à Pimy, à CaramelTurquoise, à ZLT, à jesuisfandHarryPotter et à Isabelle Pearl pour leur review.

.

**Guest: **Haha, en effet, peut-êre que je répondrais à la question de Blue ;) Oui, Albus n'est pas d'une subilité à toutes épreuves. Je suis contente de ta review, je vois que mon histoire te plait et ça me rend très très heureuse. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et merci, merci, merci encore pour ta review!

**ZLT: **Non, je te laisserais surtout pas tomber ! Ton enthousiasme pour ma fiction me motive au max. Merci pour ta review ! :)

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

.

**Chapitre 14**

Près de la forêt interdite, Louis et Scorpius avait choisi d'élire résidence. Sur une grande couverture, ils étaient paresseusement couchés, collés et amoureux. Scorpius, meilleur en sortilège que Louis, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de réchauffer son petit-ami et lui-même.

\- C'est quand même un peu fou d'avoir décidé de se geler les fesses dehors, lança Louis en claquant des dents.

\- Oh, arrête, c'est terriblement romantique, argua Scorp' en frictionnant le corps de Louis avec ses mains.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que les Serpentards comprennent que tu es gay.

\- Ils ont tendance à rapporter toutes mes bévues à Père.

\- Donc, je suis une bévue pour toi? se vexa Louis qui enfouit son nez glacé dans l'encolure de son petit-ami.

\- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama vivement Scorp', c'est parce que Père n'aime pas les homosexuels.

\- En fait, ton père n'a jamais déclaré tout haut les opinions qu'il a des autres types d'orientation sexuelle.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et il n'a jamais montré une réelle sympathie envers eux non plus, rétorqua le blond.

\- Tu vas lui dire que tu l'es, n'est-ce pas?

\- Si je trouve assez de courage en moi, j'imagine que oui, répondit-il.

Louis se colla davantage au blond.

\- Je te donnerai du courage alors, dit Louis.

Scorp' embrassa son front et soupira.

\- Les choses pourraient être tellement plus simples.

\- Mais elles ne le sont jamais, répliqua Louis, tu n'as qu'à prendre comme exemple notre meilleure amie.

\- Qu'elle idée aussi de s'enticher d'un Potter. Tout le monde sait qu'ils ne font qu'à leur tête.

\- Et qu'ils sont courageusement stupides. Ajoutons d'ailleurs qu'ils sont aveugles.

\- En effet, mais c'est quand même de ta famille de laquelle tu parles, crut Scorpius bon de rappeler.

\- Les Potter peuvent bien être ma famille, je ne dis que la vérité. Ça a pris un temps fou avant qu'oncle Harry comprenne qu'il aimait tante Ginny, et elle l'a attendu pendant une éternité! Oncle Harry était aveugle et tante Ginny était une tête dure. Que dis-je? Ils le sont encore.

Scorpius rit doucement dans les cheveux de son amoureux. Louis se décolla légèrement pour caresser sa mâchoire. Ce qui commença alors par un baiser chaste se termina par un baiser fougueux. Malheureusement, étant humains, ils durent se séparer en quête de souffle et finirent à contrecœur par se lever. L'heure du dîner avait enfin sonné.

_Pendant ce temps, au château_

Le vent mugissait et j'étais heureuse de me retrouver bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Les élèves qui revenaient des cours de botanique et des soins aux créatures magiques se pressaient en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, les joues rougies et le nez enfouis dans leur écharpe. Une brise glaciale les accompagnait et me fit frissonner. Des yeux verts attirèrent immédiatement mon regard. Albus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient constellés de poussières de neige, il les ébouriffa d'un coup de main et ils retombèrent mollement. Il suivait les autres élèves et s'engouffra rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Noah m'offrit un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

\- Ensuite, Rose m'a dit que je devais demander à Abby de sortir avec moi, pas pour s'embrasser, mais plus pour se donner la main, raconta Noah timidement.

\- Mais se donner la main, c'est presque comme s'embrasser, répondis-je.

\- Oui, et si je lui prends la main et qu'elle ne la retire pas, alors c'est qu'elle m'apprécie, constata-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- C'est ça que tu as fait? lui demandai-je en penchant mon corps vers lui comme lorsqu'on était enfant et qu'il me dévoilait ses secrets.

\- Oui, elle a tenu ma main tout le long et elle m'a souri.

Noah rougit légèrement et je craquai. Mon frère avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, il avait l'innocence d'un enfant. Je ris.

\- Abby t'aime bien à ce que je vois, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir encore plus.

\- Oui, et elle a dit que ma schizophrénie ne la dérangeait pas vu que ça fait partie de moi et qu'elle aime ce que je suis, me révéla-t-il avec le sourire le plus immense que je ne lui avais jamais vu depuis une éternité.

\- Alors il va falloir que je rencontre cette fameuse Abby.

Abby Waters était une jolie fille de Poufsouffle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond cendré qu'elle tressait souvent, elle possédait des joues pleines et rouges, un petit nez et des yeux d'un chocolat très chaud. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, mais selon Noah, elle aimait rire et plaisanter. Sans même la connaître, je l'aimais déjà.

\- Elle sait déjà qui tu es, dit Noah.

\- Ah oui? m'étonnais-je.

\- Bien sûr, tu es quand même Blue l'enragée, répondit-il simplement.

Je refrénai mon envie de lui donner une tape sur sa jambe, avec des mouvements trop brusques, Noah pouvait se renfermer comme une huître.

\- Je ne suis plus une enragée maintenant! me vexai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de se moquer des surnoms qu'on me donnait à Poudlard. Pour lui, ils avaient peu d'importance.

\- J'aimerais toutefois que tu me la présente si tu veux bien, rajoutai-je.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en se levant du banc de pierre où on était assis, on va manger?

\- Oui, allons-y.

L'heure du dîner était enfin arrivée et affamée, je me faufilai rapidement entre les élèves qui entraient pour m'asseoir à ma table. Je quittais donc mon frère d'un signe de main, lui, il s'installait chez les rouges et or. Sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête lors de l'arrivée de mes deux meilleurs amis, je m'empiffrai joyeusement de poulet et de riz.

\- Albus te regarde, chuchota Louis en se plaçant à côté de moi.

Il prit le verre de jus de citrouille que lui tendait Scorp' et but une longue gorgée. Subtilement, je jetai un coup d'œil vers la chevelure désordonnée d'Albus. Plongé dans ses pensées, il jouait avec la nourriture, la tête penchée de côté. Il semblait observer un point derrière moi. Josh, notre camarade de Serpentard, lui parlait avec vive animation, mais il ne paraissait pas lui porter grande attention. Je me mis à manger plus lentement, consciente que j'étais le point de mire de son regard. Scorp' leva les sourcils bien hauts.

\- Tu connais maintenant les bonnes manières à ce que je vois, Berry chérie, constata-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et son sourire s'agrandit. Je m'essuyai délicatement les coins de ma bouche avec ma serviette et Scorp' éclata de rire. En l'ignorant, je passais en revue les tables des autres maisons en face de moi. Je remarquai aussitôt que l'endroit où Noah s'asseyait normalement, plus précisément au coin de la table, exclue des autres élèves de sa propre maison, était vide. Noah ne pouvait avoir mangé aussi vite, il prenait souvent son temps pour s'assurer que sa nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée. Je le cherchais du regard et le trouvait à ma plus grande stupéfaction à la table des Poufsouffles. Il mangeait à côté d'Abby et de ses amis à elle, un garçon blond et une fille brune. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant qu'il plaisantait avec eux et les faisait rire. Il les faisait rire! Je devais avoir une hallucination, c'était incroyable. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières. Noah, si renfermer sur lui, si secret, si prudent, si méfiant, était entouré de personnes avec lesquelles il semblait apprécier la compagnie. Louis claqua ses doigts devant mon visage pour me réveiller, mais je ne détournais pas le regard vers lui. Il suivit alors la direction qu'avaient prise mes yeux. Il vit ce que je voyais : Noah, simplement heureux. Il entrecroisa nos doigts et sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était émouvant de voir son grand frère enfin apprécier la vie. Je ne savais pas quand cela était arrivé, j'avais l'impression que pas plus tard qu'hier, il fuyait toute créature vivante. J'avais peut-être été si obnubilée par mes propres problèmes que je n'avais pas su voir le changement qui se déroulait chez Noah. Avait-il commencé à s'ouvrir lorsqu'Abby lui avait adressé la parole? Ou c'était avant? Et comment cela s'était déroulé? Peu importait, il s'épanouissait dorénavant et je n'avais qu'une envie, courir jusqu'à mon dortoir et écrire une lettre pour tout raconter à mes parents. Ils allaient carrément jubiler. Anna et Emma aussi, elles étaient d'ailleurs en train d'observer notre frère et affichaient une mine joyeuse. Même Mcgonagall souriait, c'était magique.

Dès mon retour au dortoir des filles, je m'appliquai à détailler à mes parents la scène vue à l'heure du dîner. Je racontai à quel point Noah semblait différent, dans le bon sens du terme évidemment. La mafia des « M » n'était pas encore revenue de la Grande Salle et le silence planait dans le dortoir. Le seul son provenait de ma plume grattant le parchemin. Après avoir fini la lettre destinée à mes parents, j'entrepris d'écrire à Albus. On n'avait pas encore entretenu une conversation en face à face et avec une soudaine urgence, je désirais ardemment le voir de près, lui parler.

_Albus,_

_Est-ce que tu as vu avec qui mon frère était au dîner? Il était avec Abby et ses amis et il riait! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse. Ça m'a émue, il faut le dire. _

_B.B_

_._

_Bee,_

_J'ai bien vu oui, je pense que tout Poudlard a remarqué. Abby avait les joues rouges de plaisir. Je crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment. _

_A.S.P_

_._

_Albus,_

_Oui, moi aussi je pense qu'elle l'aime vraiment. Elle est vraiment jolie en plus._

_Est-ce que ça te dit te m'aider encore une fois en métamorphose? L'examen de la semaine prochaine me rend nerveuse juste à y penser._

_B.B_

_._

_Bee,_

_Oui, pourquoi pas. Viens me rejoindre demain à la bibliothèque en après-midi, je serais déjà là._

_A.S.P _

_._

Le lendemain, j'enfilai une blouse noire et une paire de jeans. Je m'appliquai un léger maquillage et teintai mes lèvres de pêche. Lorsque je plaçais mes notes de cours et mes livres de métamorphose dans mon sac, la mafia des « M » se trouvait assise sur le lit de Meredith Zabini. Michelle se limait les ongles pendant que Marjorie chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Meredith.

\- Où vas-tu? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille dans un geste délicat. À travers ses cils épais, elle me fixait avec suspicion.

\- À la bibliothèque, répondis-je en prenant mon sac à dos.

Marjorie s'étouffa et Michelle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu ne vas jamais à la bibliothèque, lança Meredith avec une grimace.

Eh bien là, elles m'offensaient. J'étais intelligente, je faisais toujours mes devoirs et lorsque j'avais besoin d'aller me renseigner à la bibliothèque, j'y allais. Qu'est-ce qu'elles croyaient? Que je me basais seulement sur mes propres connaissances pour faire mes devoirs et pour me préparer aux examens? Il n'y avait que les idiots pour faire cela.

\- Bien sûr que oui, m'écriai-je.

\- Tu y vas seule? continua à questionner Meredith.

\- J'hallucine, vous n'êtes pas mes parents!

\- On s'inquiète, assura Marjorie avec ses grands yeux de biche.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Depuis quand s'inquiétaient-elles?

\- Tu ne vas jamais à la bibliothèque seule, dit Michelle.

\- Maquillée et bien habillée, renchérit Marjorie.

\- D'habitude, tu es laide et idiote, conclut Meredith avec un sourire ravageur.

Je dus faire une grimace horrifiante puisqu'elles éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant et affreusement aigu. Ce genre de plaisanteries mesquines, j'en recevais seulement lorsque selon elles, mon comportement laissait à désirer. Elles devaient savoir quelque chose.

\- Vous avez regardé mes lettres, les accusai-je d'une voix tranchante.

Elles battirent des cils et firent une moue innocente.

\- Nous? dit Meredith la main sur sa poitrine.

Garces.

\- Mes affaires avec Albus ne vous concernent aucunement, dis-je ayant l'impression de me répéter une deuxième fois après l'incident avec Scorpius et Louis.

\- On te l'a déjà dit, Blueberry, qu'on ne tolérait pas tes petites fréquentations avec les Potter, répliqua Marjorie avec une voix hautaine.

\- Ah oui? Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit vous qui allait m'en empêcher, défiai-je.

Je les laissais planter là avec leur air consterné de grandes dames de haute société. La situation pouvait être comique vue de l'extérieur, mais étant celle recevant les moqueries, je sentais une réelle injustice. Les Serpentards, vils Serpentards qu'ils étaient, se croyaient dans l'obligation de dicter la conduite des autres. En effet, on se considérait comme une grande famille où ses membres s'amusaient à se raconter tous les secrets. Dans cette maison, ce que faisait l'autre devait être la connaissance de tous. Ainsi, dans quelques minutes, il était clair que les Serpentards allaient être au courant de ma correspondance avec Albus s'ils n'en étaient pas déjà informés. On allait chuchoter, juger, opiner, parier sur nous. Serpentard était peut-être considéré comme la maison ayant les élèves les plus soudés, mais à l'intérieur de nos cachots, les querelles bâtaient son plein.

Une fois rendue à la bibliothèque, j'aplatissais un peu mes cheveux bouffis de mes mains. L'appréhension ne me quittait pas. Je ne savais pas exactement quelle attitude adoptée devant Albus. C'était la première fois depuis trois mois qu'on devait soutenir une conversation qui contenait plus de deux phrases banales. Je trouvais Albus installé à une table au fond de la bibliothèque. Il était isolé des autres tables par une étagère de livres. D'un coup d'œil rapide, je distinguais le crayon qu'il mâchouillait distraitement, le parchemin vierge posée devant lui, l'air concentré qu'il arborait. Je me faufilais entre les livres pour finalement tirer une chaise et m'asseoir dessus. Le raclement des pattes de la chaise contre le plancher fit lever la tête d'Albus vers moi. Il me sourit, je fondis. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une lueur que je ne sus identifier. On se contempla. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un de nous se décide à prendre la parole.

\- J'ai préparé un plan d'études qui inclue toute la matière abordée en métamorphose, commença Albus.

Typique. Je n'aurais pu m'attendre à autre chose d'Albus, si organisé qu'il était. Je hochai la tête et sortis mes notes de cours. L'heure se passa ainsi : il m'expliquait en version simplifiée ce qu'on avait vu en classe; je répétais; il me montrait l'exercice avec sa baguette magique; je répétais. Même si j'avais déjà vécu cette situation avec lui, c'était étrange parce qu'il ne semblait pas agacer par ma présence comme les autres fois. Il avait toujours été patient, mais avec moi, il perdait rapidement les nerfs. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il se penchait vers moi, me souriait, me corrigeait gentiment lorsque ma réponse était incorrecte. Et quand il se rapprochait de moi pour m'aider avec mes mouvements de poignets, des frissons de plaisir parcouraient mon échine. Je voulais l'embrasser, tendre ma main pour caresser sa joue, son menton, son cou. Je ne fis rien de tout cela, je me retins comme toujours, ce qui faisait que chaque fois que son souffle caressait mon visage et que son corps rencontrait le mien, je me raidissais. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais aussi proche de mon but, Albus s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi, mais au lieu de l'aider, de peur de me faire de nouveau rembarrer, je me cloîtrais. Il était mieux que je laisse les choses aller à leur guise, ne surtout pas les forcer.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, lança Albus lorsque nous fîmes une pause d'études et que le silence nous englobait.

\- Pourquoi? m'étonnais-je.

\- Pour t'avoir traitée de pathétique, dit-il, timidement, les yeux baissés.

Sa franchise me fit penser à la fois où il était soûl et qu'il était venu me voir dans ma chambre. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit toujours ainsi, honnête et vrai. Au lieu, il se cachait derrière de grands airs de sévérité.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je même si ses insultes m'avaient fait terriblement mal.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, Bee, je t'ai insulté. Tu ne m'as jamais insulté à ce que je sache, insista-t-il.

\- Euh… la vérité, c'est que je t'ai déjà traité de con. Et puis, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai bien cherché, admis-je avec un sourire penaud.

Il m'offrit un grand sourire exquis, ses yeux brillants. Il pencha sa tête, ce qui fit que ses cheveux noirs lui tombèrent sur la joue.

\- En effet, il faut ajouter que selon toi, je suis aussi un imbécile et un coincé.

\- C'est vrai et moi, j'ajoute que tu ne m'as jamais démontré le contraire, rétorquai-je.

\- Oh, voilà, tu continues à m'insulter, railla-t-il.

Il dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, le sourire en coin encore étampé.

\- Mais je n'ai, à proprement parler, utilisé aucune insulte, ripostai-je.

\- Tu l'as toutefois insinuée.

\- Non.

\- Oui, réfuta-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

\- Non, c'est non.

\- Oui, c'est oui.

Il sourit, je souris. Puis, soudainement, une ombre passa sur ses yeux. Il se renfrogna et devint nerveux. Perturbée par ce changement subit d'émotions, je ne pipai mot. Il se racla la gorge et déposa ses yeux sur les notes de cours.

\- Ici, vois-tu? s'enquit-il en pointant dans mon cahier de notes, tu as écrit _Inanumatis Apparitus _au lieu d'_Inanimatus Apparitus._ C'est normal alors que ça ne fonctionne pas. Il faut absolument que tu écrives bien quand même!

\- Oui, maître Albus. Je vais faire attention à mon orthographe la prochaine fois, me moquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et l'unique façon de la retrouver était de revenir à ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, me réprimander. Je sentais qu'il était tant que je m'en aille, je ne savais pas si j'étais encore capable de l'écouter s'énerver contre moi sans que moi-même je perde légèrement les pédales. Je me levais donc.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Mes amis m'attendent. Merci pour l'aide, le remerciai-je amicalement.

\- C'est ça, de rien, répondit-il platement.

Albus avait commencé à faire cette moue, la moue qu'il faisait toujours quand il était renfrogné ou frustré. On aurait dit un enfant qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? soupirai-je en retournant à mon siège.

\- Rien, dit-il en évitant de me regarder.

Ce garçon était pire qu'une fille!

\- Albus, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Il pinça ses lèvres fortement comme s'il se retenait de parler.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, lançai-je en tendant l'oreille.

Je priai pour que ce ne soit pas un moyen de me signaler qu'il ne voulait plus de notre correspondance.

\- Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je t'énerve pour que tu exploses et que tu me dises enfin ce que tu me caches? demandai-je en souriant malicieusement.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Parce que je suis encore capable de le faire, continuai-je, mon sourire s'agrandissant.

Sa tête demeurait penchée, il fixait ses genoux. Je posais mon index et mon majeur sur ces derniers et les fis marcher lentement tout le long de sa cuisse. Il tressaillit.

\- Je connais un petit garçon aux yeux émeraude, commençai-je avec une voix joueuse, qui boude lorsqu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Ce petit garçon connait une petite fille avec des cheveux roux, enrageante, il faut bien le préciser.

Je passais mes deux doigts sur son bras droit et continuais mon histoire.

\- La jolie petite fille avait des problèmes d'agressivité et quand le petit garçon passait près d'elle, elle devenait incontrôlable. Mais un jour, elle perdit totalement les pédales et décida finalement de laisser en paix ce petit garçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la brillante idée de lui parler par le moyen de lettres. Au moins avec des mots écrits, la petite fille pouvait réfléchir avant de parler.

J'avançai un peu plus la marche de mes doigts sur son épaule et sa nuque qu'il ne relevait toujours pas.

\- Heureusement, le petit garçon avait accepté même si la petite fille l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Et la petite fille fût immensément joyeuse, elle l'est encore d'ailleurs. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore cependant, le petit garçon ne semble pas heureux, mais même s'il boude, elle le trouve craquant parce que la petite fille qui se trouve devant lui a succombé à son regard vert depuis bien longtemps, finis-je par terminer en esquissant un léger sourire.

Et lorsque ma main s'apprêta à finaliser sa longue marche au dessus de son crâne, Albus l'arrêta de sa propre main. Je cessais de respirer et mon ventre se serra anxieusement. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les miens.

\- Et le petit garçon qui se tient devant la petite fille vient de réaliser qu'il a déjà succombé depuis bien longtemps à la chevelure de feu de la petite fille.

.

Tadaaam!

Je voulais créer du suspense, ce qui fait de moi une vilaine auteure. J'avais pensé mettre la suite directement, mais attendre la réponse de Blue à la déclaration d'Albus rend l'histoire plus intense.

Je me suis dit aussi qu'il était temps pour ces deux-là d'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels, pourquoi tourner autant autour du pot? ;D

La suite sera postée dimanche prochain, soit le 15 mars.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit (ce qui est mon cas en ce moment)!

Il est 1h30 du matin et je poste le chapitre 15. Je suis un peu fatiguée, il est donc possible que certaines erreurs se soient faufilées dans le texte. Je vous demande pardon, je vais revérifier de nouveau demain juste au cas où. Je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre dès que j'en avais fini avec pour ne pas vous faire attendre indéfiniment. ;)

Je remercie chaudement Isabelle Pearl, TheDevilOfSlytherin, Apokhalypso, CaramelTurquoise et Miisss pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore!

Et je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais je remercie aussi tous les gens qui me lisent et qui ne commentent pas. Je sais que vous êtes là quelque part, alors merci (ne soyez toutefois pas trop gêner de me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas durant les chapitres).

Merci à ceux et celles qui ajoutent ma fiction dans favorites/story alerts. Vous êtes tous géniaux!

Merci.

**Miisss: **Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir. :) Et je sais, je suis vraiment cruelle, mais comme je suis aussi gentille, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre (enfin, j'espère!). Noah est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup écrire et je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes aussi. Il ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, oui. Merci infiniment pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira. :) xxx

.

_Bonne lecture_

_._

**Chapitre 15**

_\- Et le petit garçon qui se tient devant la petite fille vient de réaliser qu'il a déjà succombé depuis bien longtemps à la chevelure de feu de la petite fille._

J'écarquillai les yeux. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu? Est-ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il voulait finalement de moi? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Une boule remplie d'une excitation contenue me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. C'était électrique.

\- Tu…, s'engagea Albus.

Il parut ne pas savoir où commencer. Ses yeux inquiets se promenaient vers des points invisibles derrière moi. Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui reposait, légèrement crispée, sur sa cuisse. Lorsque j'entrecroisai nos doigts, je sentis qu'elle était moite. Une fugace pensée surgit : et si Albus avait attendu tout ce temps pour révéler ses sentiments parce qu'il en avait été incapable auparavant? Cela expliquait certainement son changement d'humeur d'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je…? dis-je doucement de peur de le brusquer.

\- Tu m'aimes bien alors? finit-il par demander en déglutissant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc. Son cerveau devait avoir perdu quelques neurones, avait-il manqué la partie où je le harcelais à n'en plus finir pour qu'il sorte avec moi?

\- Évidemment que oui! Sinon je ne serais pas ici à te tenir la main, à te dire ce que je ressens et à te trouver franchement beau. Et n'oublie pas aussi toutes les fois où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, je n'ai pas cessé de te vouloir depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois il y a cinq ans de cela. En plus, je t'ai déjà vu nu…

Il rougit.

\- Et tu étais la chose la plus belle que j'avais vue de toute ma vie.

Il devint écarlate, je ris légèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas trop maigre…? murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu es maigre, ne le cachons pas. Je suis aussi plus forte que toi, mais qu'importe, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui me plais.

Il me sourit, ce qui me donna des frissons. Je vis cela comme un signe, j'accrochais alors me bras autour de son cou. S'il sembla surpris par mon initiative, il l'accepta immédiatement. De manière hésitante, il déposa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me sentis vibrer sous son toucher. C'était comme si j'étais dorénavant pleinement consciente de sa présence à mes côtés. Je n'étais plus dans un rêve, j'étais vivante et je voyais les millions de possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, je n'avais seulement qu'à tendre la main.

\- Tu me plais aussi, avoua Albus timidement.

Mon sourire révéla l'immensité de mon bonheur. Je resserrais la prise de mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Embrasse-moi, m'exclamai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Ses joues rosirent et il leva légèrement les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu seras toujours aussi directe, pas vrai? soupira-t-il.

\- Mmm…oui, acquiesçai-je. Alors?

Il pinça ses lèvres et mon regard se dirigèrent vers elles. Tentantes.

\- Euh…, hésita-t-il inconfortable, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment embrassé une fille et c'est possible que je sois nul.

\- Eh bien, on a un point en commun alors, moi non plus, je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille, rétorquai-je.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui, j'avoue. Scorpius m'a embrassé une fois, mais ce n'était absolument rien, admis-je en grimaçant à ce souvenir déjà oublié.

\- Tu avais aimé? dit Albus d'un ton intéressé.

\- Quoi? Non! On était soûl. Je pense que je l'ai même frappé après.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

\- Mais je te promets que je ne te frapperai pas si tu m'embrasses, répondis-je d'une voix innocente.

Albus secoua la tête, l'air désespéré. Quelques mèches se posèrent sur son front à ce mouvement. Une pensée me saisit d'un coup.

\- Hé! Je viens de me souvenir. Ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais embrassé une fille qui s'appelait Nina? me rappelai-je vivement.

Il parut confus pendant quelques secondes, puis son visage s'illumina.

\- Je t'avais menti. Il n'y a jamais eu de Nina, dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Je lui administrai une légère tape sur le crâne.

\- Ça t'apprendra. On ne me ment pas, déclarai-je avec une voix suffisante.

Il rit, il était divin.

\- Eh bien, tu n'avais pas à être aussi énervante, répliqua-t-il en conservant sa bonne humeur.

\- Que veux-tu? Je reste fidèle à moi-même.

\- Oh non, par tous les dieux! Non!, se moqua-t-il.

\- Donc, tu m'embrasses? demandai-je, frémissante à la seule idée de ses lèvres collées au mienne.

Il bougea un peu sur sa chaise, plaça ses mains correctement sur mes hanches, redressa ses épaules et se racla la gorge.

\- D'accord, euh… je me lance…

Un peu craintif, il avança sa tête près de la mienne. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, alors sans attendre, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et excitantes, je me sentis fondre. Il raffermit la prise qu'il avait déjà sur moi et entrouvrit sa bouche imperceptiblement. Je me collai encore plus à lui.

J'aurais voulu dire que notre premier baiser fut merveilleux, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il était plus que maladroit. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient, c'était baveux et je n'arrêtais pas d'ouvrir mes yeux pour voir si je ne rêvais pas. Lui, il avait les yeux fermés et le front plissé comme s'il était dans une concentration extrême. C'était le même visage qu'il affichait lors des examens. Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette dernière information. Lorsqu'on se détacha enfin pour reprendre notre souffle, on se contempla avidement. Je pouffai de rire.

\- C'était…, commençai-je.

\- C'était…, répéta-t-il un peu anxieux.

\- On réessaie? l'interrompis-je.

Il acquiesça avec empressement et ravie, je l'embrassai de nouveau. Ce deuxième baiser fut moins malhabile, plus profond. Quand il plaça une main sur ma joue et l'autre derrière ma nuque, mon corps s'incendia. J'agrippai sa chemise. Des millions de pensée auraient traversé mon esprit dans un moment aussi magique, mais la seule chose dont je pouvais me concentrer à l'instant même, c'était lui. Son odeur, ses mains, ses lèvres, ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient le front, j'étais rendue molle, folle de plaisir. J'étais morte. Définitivement morte. Et ceci fut le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie. À jamais, dans mes souvenirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? s'écria une voix offusquée.

Albus et moi, nous nous décollâmes malgré nous pour découvrir la mine scandalisée de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. On était dans la grosse merde.

\- Ceci est une BIBLIOTHÈQUE. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour se bécoter! Par Merlin, les jeunes ne savent pas se contenir!, ragea-t-elle d'une voix crispée. Allez, ouste, sortez de ce lieu saint immédiatement!, continua-t-elle.

Elle lança un sort qui donna vie aux livres et nous frappa avec ceux-ci. Albus empoigna ma main et me traîna presque en courant vers la sortie. Je tentais de me protéger du mieux que je pouvais, mais les livres nous suivaient, insistants. On entendit Mme Pince vociférer des injures à notre encontre. Lorsqu'on se retrouva dans le couloir, les portes de la bibliothèque se fermèrent derrière nous dans un fracas infernal. Oups. Comment se faire détester à tout jamais par une coincée… Je ne pus m'empêcher, j'éclatai de rire suivi de près par Albus. Son rire sonna par contre un tantinet inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras revenir à la bibliothèque, elle ne t'a pas banni pour le restant de tes jours, le rassurai-je la mine joyeuse.

Embarrassé, il me regarda et passa une main sur sa nuque. Il ne savait évidemment pas quoi dire maintenant. Mon cœur était devenu trop léger pour que le silence me dérange outre mesure.

\- Allez, viens, allons chercher un endroit tranquille, loin de cette vieille harpie, lançai-je.

Nos mains encore liés, je nous dirigeai vers une salle ouverte et inoccupée. Ce fut facile, au détour du couloir, il y en avait une. J'entraînai Albus à l'intérieur et fermai la porte.

\- Maintenant, tu es tout à moi, déclarai-je d'une voix aguicheuse.

Il rougit lorsque j'agrippai sa cravate pour le coller tout contre moi.

\- Bee, je veux juste te dire que…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Blue, l'interrompis-je.

\- …je suis nouveau dans tout ça, continua-t-il en m'englobant d'un geste.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es nouveau dans une relation avec une fille? répétai-je.

\- Oui, exactement.

\- Donc… tu n'as jamais touché de seins? m'exclamai-je, me sentant soudainement coquine.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ta question, mais non.

Je lui souris, il me fixa incompréhensif, puis furtivement, je plaçai sa main sur ma poitrine. Il la laissa quelques instants et voyant ce qu'il faisait, il la retira vivement. Il devint écarlate, même ses oreilles devinrent couleur tomate.

\- Bee! Tu, tu, tu ne peux pas faire ça!, balbutia-t-il outré.

Je me tordis en deux de rire.

\- Ah non? Je ne peux pas? dis-je une fois que mon souffle fut récupéré.

Il cacha ses mains derrière son dos et se colla à la porte, je tentais ensuite par tous les moyens d'empoigner un de ses bras. Il m'esquivait et je ne faisais que rire.

\- Tu vas arrêter? demanda Albus, légèrement taquin.

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Sinon quoi? le défiai-je en pointant le nez bien en l'air.

\- Sinon, sinon ça.

Et il fonça sur ma bouche. Surprise, je soupirai entre nos lèvres d'un plaisir incommensurable. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et tranquillement, il s'avança, me faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que je bute sur un bureau. Il me souleva ensuite pour me placer sur le bureau sans toutefois cesser de m'embrasser. Mes jambes encerclèrent alors sa taille, ce qui l'approcha encore plus vers moi. Il gémit doucement quand je mordis sa lèvre inférieure et il caressa ma nuque, mon dos, mes côtes, mes hanches. Je frémissais, frissonnais, vibrais. On approfondit notre baiser et milles papillons jaillirent dans mon ventre et volèrent jusqu'à mon cœur. En manque de souffle, on s'arrêta. Il posa son front sur le mien.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer, ça semble si irréel, murmurai-je, la respiration hachée.

\- C'est parce que je t'ai fait attendre pendant longtemps avant de te dire oui, sourit Albus.

\- Très, très longtemps, mais techniquement je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui.

Il se décolla un peu de moi pour me regarder bien en face. Je remarquai ses yeux étincelants, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres enflées. Il était diablement beau.

\- Donc…, commençai-je.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi, Blueberry chérie? me coupa-t-il en empruntant ma phrase fétiche.

Albus sourit joyeusement comme s'il était content de m'avoir demandé de sortir avec lui avant que je le fasse. Émue, avec les larmes aux yeux, je lui souris en retour.

\- Oui, répondis-je en hochant la tête, ma gorge se nouant.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et j'accueillis ses lèvres avec un bonheur qui fit cogner durement mon cœur contre ma poitrine. On resta ainsi pendant ce qui me sembla quelques secondes, quelques minutes, ce qui aurait pu être en réalité des heures. Ce fut le gargouillement de mon ventre qui nous réveilla complètement.

\- Je pense que c'est l'heure de dîner, fis-je bon de préciser.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait y aller, dit Albus en riant du bruit que faisait encore mon estomac.

Je tapai sur mon ventre, essayant de le faire taire. Cela causa exactement le contraire, il fit un bruit tonitruant. Par Merlin, pourquoi me fait-il cela maintenant? Heureusement, Albus semblait plus amusé qu'inconfortable. Il me donna un baiser et un autre, puis un autre. Il était délicieux et je commençai sérieusement à avoir faim. Je lui chuchotai des paroles dans l'oreille avant qu'on parte et il m'offrit un sourire malin.

_Dans le dortoir des garçons_

Scorpius attendait que Louis sorte de la salle de bain où il prenait sa douche pour pouvoir aller dîner. Il feuilletait ses notes de cours pour l'examen de métamorphose qui se rapprochait. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et donc, à réviser correctement. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tournoyer autour de ses parents.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, le manoir de ses ancêtres accueillait des esprits tourmentés. Les miettes du passé restaient présentes et flottaient dans les airs comme un poison toxique. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Scorpius avait l'habitude d'arpenter les couloirs dans un silence total de peur de réveiller les morts. Son père marchait souvent d'un pas de chat et apparaissait quand personne ne soupçonnait sa présence. Il lui faisait particulièrement froid dans le dos comme si son père était un de ses fantômes torturés qui s'amusaient à lui ficher la frousse. Ensuite, quand Scorpius devint plus grand, il remarqua que son père faisait seulement ce que lui-même faisait : ils évitaient de déranger les esprits. Sa mère, au contraire, passait ses journées à placoter, à faire le plus de bruit possible et à décorer le manoir. Elle aimait changer les lieux, rendre les pièces plus harmonieuses encore. Scorpius se demandait parfois si son comportement ne cachait pas un trouble plus grand, une nervosité non contenue ou une envie de s'échapper.

Maintenant qu'il était plus vieux, Scorpius comprenait à quel point ses parents étaient des personnes blessées par la guerre. Ils n'étaient pas heurtés par la mort d'un proche ou par la destruction de l'équilibre sociale, mais souffraient plutôt des marques de leurs propres parents. Il savait que son propre père avait fait des choix entre tuer ou laisser vivre des gens. Il savait que ces choix avaient été imposés à son père par son propre père qui lui-même n'obéissait qu'à Voldemort. Il savait que sa mère avait été forcée de marier son père, que sa mère ne l'aimait pas ni n'avait voulu un enfant de lui.

Scorpius savait tout cela et dorénavant, il comprenait. Ses parents n'allaient jamais accepter son homosexualité. Il était leur seul fils, donc le seul qui pouvait leur donner un héritier Malfoy. De plus, sortir avec un Weasley serait souillé leur nom, souillé tout ce à quoi ils croyaient. Il leur manquerait de respect, serait banni, déshérité, mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas être comme eux. Les choix imposés avaient montré leurs effets à long terme. Ses parents supportaient leurs cicatrices depuis longtemps, il les portait lui aussi sur les épaules. Toutes les douleurs de ses ancêtres lui revenaient et Scorpius allait s'en débarrasser. Évidemment, si ses parents décidaient qu'il devait partir en raison de son amour pour Louis, ils souffriraient de sa perte et lui de la leur. Car lorsqu'on fait du mal à un membre de sa propre famille, ne se fait-on pas du mal à nous aussi?

\- Scorp', je suis prêt, lança Louis, propre et habillé.

Il s'était assis sur le lit de Scorpius, le sourire aux lèvres. Scorpius sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et lui sourit en retour. Le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs de son petit-ami s'illuminait toujours à sa vue et il réalisait chaque jour un peu plus à quel point Louis était important pour lui, à quel point il remplissait un partie importante dans sa vie. Blueberry et Louis étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus à ce que Scorpius s'imaginait être une famille, une vraie famille. Ils lui faisaient rire, s'intéressaient et s'occupaient de lui. Il se sentait en sécurité comme dans un cocon beau et doux. Oui, Scorpius se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait.

\- À quoi penses-tu? Tu as une tête bizarre, s'exclama Louis en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je pense qu'à la fin de mes études à Poudlard, je parlerais à mes parents de mon orientation sexuelle, admit Scorpius, le regard profond.

Louis sut que cette décision devait lui coûter. Il avait certainement encore deux ans avant de réellement poser ce geste, donc encore deux ans pour revenir sur son idée, mais Louis savait que Scorpius n'allait pas flancher d'un pas. Louis plaça alors une main sur sa joue, la caressant, et l'embrassa tendrement, lui insufflant tout son amour. Scorpius répondit à son baiser avec douceur. Il sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids, il se sentait merveilleusement bien avec Louis. Ils rompirent ensuite le contact.

\- Allons dîner? proposa Scorpius.

Il avait envie de se changer les idées et espérait secrètement que Blueberry lui apporterait une distraction amusante. Elle avait le don de le faire rire.

_Devant les portes de la Grande Salle_

Je tentais de calmer mon excitation évidente et respirai un grand coup. Albus s'était déjà installé à la table des Serpentards, c'était ainsi à mon tour d'y aller. Quand je rejoignis mes deux meilleurs amis, j'empruntai un visage sérieux. M'enfin, j'essayais de contrôler ce sourire niais de revenir à la surface.

\- Berry chérie, où étais-tu passée depuis le début de la journée? demanda Scorpius en se tartinant une tranche de pain.

\- J'étais quelque part dans les brumes de cette école, rétorquai-je en refrénant l'envie d'étaler mon bonheur.

\- Plus de précisions, s'il-te-plaît, ajouta Louis.

\- La bibliothèque, répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules de manière nonchalante.

\- La bibliothèque? s'exclamèrent Louis et Scorpius en même temps.

Oh non, pas eux aussi.

\- Mais bon sang! Personne ne croit que je suis une fille intelligente qui possède la capacité d'aller se renseigner à la bibliothèque? répliquai-je sèchement, ennuyée de passer pour l'idiote de service.

\- Normalement, tu y vas avec Albus, dit Louis qui se sentit dans l'obligation de relever cette information.

\- Qui t'as dit que je n'étais pas avec lui? lançai-je en jouant des sourcils.

Là encore, je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

\- Mouais, dit Scorpius, pas toujours ravie d'entendre parler d'Albus.

S'il savait… On continua de manger tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le dessert apparaisse dans nos plats. J'avais mangé le mien avec grande adoration- les tartes au chocolat, ça ne se refusait pas- et voyant qu'Albus, assis deux places plus loin, n'avait pas fini le sien, je m'écriai :

\- Albus, veux-tu encore ton dessert ou puis-je le finir?

\- Voyons Berry chérie, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas demander les restes?! me réprimanda Scorpius.

\- Non, répondis-je en négligeant son sermon, trop excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Albus se leva pour se placer devant moi. Il devait être meilleur acteur que moi puisqu'il affichait un air d'ennui total.

\- Oui, tu peux prendre ma tarte, dit-il en me tendant son assiette et en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Je la pris et j'enfournai un gros morceau savoureux dans ma bouche.

\- Tu as un bout de tarte, là, crut bon de préciser Albus en montrant l'endroit de son doigt.

\- Là, répétais-je en essuyant les coins de ma bouche.

\- Non, là, reprit-il en me nettoyant lui-même d'un geste délicat.

Louis et Scorpius s'arrêtèrent de manger pour nous observer.

\- Merci, gloussai-je pathétiquement.

Albus haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

\- Tu as une autre tache de chocolat juste là, dit Albus en pointant de nouveau ma joue.

\- Viens me l'enlever alors, le défiai-je, ses yeux dans les miens.

Il me sourit et comme si personne ne nous regardait, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue, puis un autre sur mes lèvres. Louis recracha son jus et Scorpius faillit s'étrangler avec la nourriture.

\- Quoi? s'écria Louis, les yeux exorbités.

\- QUOI? répéta Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?! ajouta Louis.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Je viens de mourir.

\- Albus et Blue?

\- Blue et Albus?

\- Depuis quand?

\- Où?

\- La bibliothèque sûrement.

\- C'est pas possible.

\- Je dois être en train d'halluciner.

\- Pince-moi pour me réveiller

\- Ouch, pas si fort!

Je m'esclaffais d'un rire purement joyeux. Albus me suivit de près, ses joues rougies par la gêne d'une telle réaction. Je serrai sa main fortement dans la mienne.

\- Ainsi, les garçons, il pleut maintenant des véracrasses, lâchai-je avec un clin d'œil.

.

Voilà! J'espère que le moment Albus/Blue vous a grandement satisfait/(e).

Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire.

La dernière phrase est une réplique de Blue à Scorpius quand celui-ci lui a dit dans un chapitre antérieure qu'elle sortirait avec Albus le jour où il pleuvrait des véracrasses.

Oui, oui, je me trouve très drôle :D

Il reste un dernier chapitre + le bonus que je vous aie promis.

À dans deux semaines ! Et amusez-vous follement!


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre: **Blueberry

**Raiting: **T

**Auteur: **Myllie

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

.

Bonjour/bonsoir la compagnie !

Voici le dernier (et le plus long!) chapitre de cette fiction (Snif). Je vais poster le bonus/épilogue sur "Comment Louis et Scorpius ont fini par s'embrasser" dès que j'ai le temps.

Je remercie de tout mon coeur Isabelle Pearl, Elorah, CaramelTurquoise, Apokhalypso, TheDevilOfSlytherin et jesuisfandHarryPotter pour leur review. Vous êtes extras!

Je remercie aussi tous ceux et celles qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur alerts/favorite story.

Merci à tous les lecteurs/lectrices qui ont suivi cette fiction!

.

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 16**

Le bonbon au citron fondit dans ma bouche et ce fut délicieux. Exquis. J'en pris un autre. Le Dr Curtiss m'offrit une moue sévère. Oui, d'accord, je savais. Manger mon seizième bonbon avait considérablement diminué la quantité qu'il avait dans son bocal. Ce fameux bocal qui contenait toujours différentes sucreries chaque semaine, je l'adorais.

\- Tes professeurs m'ont donné de très bons commentaires sur ton comportement, Blueberry, déclara mon psychomage en appuyant sur mon prénom pour que je me concentre de nouveau.

\- Ah oui? fis-je surprise et plutôt curieuse, qu'ont-ils dit?

\- Que tu as progressé non seulement dans tes notes, mais aussi dans ton attitude envers les autres élèves. J'ai ouïe dire que tu es dorénavant plus encline à aider.

Je hochai la tête pensivement, essayant de me souvenir d'un moment où j'avais démontré de l'empathie cette semaine.

\- Voulez-vous parler de la fois où j'ai tendu mes notes de cours à Ellie Turner? Elle n'arrêtait pas de jacasser qu'elle n'avait pas eu de le temps de recopier les notes, alors je lui ai juste tendu les miennes pour qu'elle se taise, dis-je en haussant les épaules, l'air de m'en fichtre comme d'une noise.

\- Eh bien, c'est un grand changement, me félicita-t-il en souriant, auparavant, tu lui aurais crié de se taire.

\- C'est vrai.

Je lui souris en retour. C'était émouvant lorsque le Dr Curtiss croyait en moi, c'était évidemment son travail, mais d'une certaine façon, cela m'emplissait d'un sentiment de fierté. Il me valorisait telle que j'étais. Il m'aidait à être meilleure chaque jour et chaque jour, je devenais une meilleure version de moi-même. Je ne voyais peut-être pas les résultats, mais lui, oui.

\- J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu sortais avec Albus Potter, lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Mon sourire s'élargit davantage.

\- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton où pointait une certaine gêne.

\- En quoi crois-tu qu'il t'aide à t'améliorer?

Je pris un moment de réflexion, je ne voulais pas dire n'importe quoi. Cela faisait seulement trois petites semaines que je sortais avec lui et il était encore plus cher à mon cœur qu'il l'était auparavant. Il était extraordinaire avec moi et je souhaitais offrir au Dr Curtiss la meilleure description de lui et des bienfaits qu'il avait sur moi.

\- Albus est quelqu'un de très calme, commençai-je prudemment en mettant mes pensées dans l'ordre.

Le Dr Curtiss pencha la tête, signe qu'il m'écoutait attentivement.

\- Il aime lire et vivre dans une tranquillité apaisante. C'est cette même tranquillité qui me calme. J'avoue que souvent je devenais un peu insensée quand il était dans les parages, mais maintenant que je sors avec lui, j'ai moins d'intérêts à attirer pleinement son attention. Maintenant, j'essaie de le découvrir davantage. Il me calme, répétais-je en hochant vivement la tête pour appuyer mes propos.

Il en avait tellement à dire sur Albus que je continuais à parler.

\- Il aime aussi beaucoup aider les autres, il est très empathique. On dit que nous récoltons ce que nous semons et je pense que c'est vrai. Albus est toujours là à tenter de comprendre et à aider tout le monde. En retour, les gens sont gentils avec lui, le traitent bien. Contrairement à moi, qui pendant des années, je n'ai eu que des insultes gratuites parce que moi-même, j'insultais gratuitement. J'en ai encore d'ailleurs, mais souvent je m'en contrefiche. C'est sûrement ça le problème, je ne porte pas assez attention. Albus m'apprend à porter attention.

Je regardais mes mains. Mon babillage n'allait jamais s'arrêter puisque je repris.

\- Albus est aussi tellement timide ou coincé ou les deux même. J'essaie tout particulièrement de le décoincé. Je ne le force pas, même si ça peut paraître obliger. Il a de la difficulté à exprimer ses émotions, ce sur quoi je n'ai aucun problème, alors je tente de l'énerver, de le faire rire avec grande intensité parce qu'il se laisse rarement aller. Je ne sais pas si je réussis, mais je me rends compte qu'il prend souvent vie quand il est avec moi. Je pense alors que nous nous complémentons assez bien, finis-je en relevant la tête pour observer le Dr Curtiss.

J'enfournai un autre bonbon au citron dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de donner plus d'éloges à mon petit-ami. Mon petit-ami! Oui, oui et oui. J'exultais chaque fois que j'évoquais ce fait dans ma tête. Le Dr Curtiss décroisa les bras pour poser ses coudes sur le bureau nous séparant.

\- Blueberry, tu as acquis une nouvelle maturité, il est évident. Tu ouvres davantage les yeux maintenant, c'est aussi particulièrement toi qui t'ouvres. C'est bien, c'est même très bien. Cela t'aidera à découvrir différentes visions de la vie et de ton identité. Je vois également à quel point tu aimes M. Potter et à quel point tu as confiance en votre relation, affirma-t-il.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

\- Bon, parlons alors de Noah, comment va-t-il?

\- Il va très bien. Il a une petite-amie qui est très gentille, répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

La première fois qu'Abby s'était présentée à moi, j'étais à un entraînement de Quidditch. Elle était venue à ma rencontre, m'avait raconté que Noah parlait beaucoup de moi. Elle m'avait serrée dans les bras comme si j'étais une amie de longue date, puis m'avait entraînée jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour m'introduire à son groupe d'amis. Abby possédait un énorme sourire contagieux et aimait rire, elle me faisait penser à une douce brebis.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, tout me paraît parfait. C'est donc la fin de nos séances, déclara-t-il avec ce qui me sembla une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

J'acquiesçai, chagrinée. Les séances avec mon psychomage étaient comme une mise à point de ma vie, une façon pour moi de revenir sur les événements et de réfléchir sur mon comportement. Maintenant, avec tous les outils qu'il m'avait donnés, je devais être capable de le faire par moi-même. Lorsqu'il se leva pour me donner la main afin de me dire adieu, je contournai le bureau qui nous séparait et le pris dans mes bras aussi fort que possible.

\- Merci, murmurai-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

Ce simple mot résumait des sentiments que j'étais incapable de partager. Il comprit toutefois et me tapota affectueusement le dos. Il se décolla ensuite et mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

\- Blueberry, ton impulsivité fait partie de toi. Tu dois coexister avec elle, mais elle ne doit en aucun cas te contrôler, pas au point de te rendre agressive et incontrôlable. Il y a des jours que tu trouveras plus difficile que d'autres, des jours où tu te révolteras contre les injustices, mais il faut à tout prix que tu te maîtrises.

\- La maîtrise est la clé, ajoutai-je en hochant la tête.

\- Exactement!

Le Dr Curtiss afficha un sourire resplendissant et me serra la main en la secouant allègrement.

\- Merci, répétai-je de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci d'un ton plus fort et plus assuré.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute, tu accompliras de grandes choses, me lança-t-il avant que je ne ferme la porte.

Voilà, une étape de ma vie venait de se terminer. Enfin, je l'espérais. Je ne voulais pas retourner aux séances avec un psychomage. Elles m'avaient certainement aidé, mais je me sentais prête pour avancer seule et pour affronter les obstacles qui allaient apparaître dans mon chemin, tout cela sans perdre mon sang froid. C'était donc satisfaite et légèrement fière que je retournais dans ma salle commune. Ma marche fut cependant arrêtée par une Abby rouge d'avoir couru et totalement paniquée.

\- Blue, cria-t-elle en me voyant.

Elle se plia légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, puis planta ses yeux noisette dans les miens avec une frayeur qui m'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demandai-je vivement.

\- Noah…, déglutit-elle, la respiration saccadée.

\- Quoi Noah? tremblai-je.

\- Il devient fou, bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Sa prochaine phrase fut coupée par des sanglots noués dans sa gorge et je sus que la folie de Noah l'avait bouleversée au-delà des mots. J'empoignai alors son bras de ma main moite.

\- Dis-moi, où est-il? dis-je, le cœur bondissant.

Au lieu de laisser la peur l'emporter comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon frère, m'entraînant de toutes ses forces avec elle.

\- On était dehors avec Véra et Justin dans l'aile droite du château…

Véra et Justin étaient ses plus fidèles amis.

\- Et on plaisantait. Il était normal jusque-là, certes, il a eu quelques moments d'inattention cette semaine, mais je pensais qu'il était juste fatigué parce qu'il ne dormait pas bien ces derniers jours, m'expliqua Abby, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues roses.

Moments d'inattention. J'eus envie de fermer les yeux. La dernière fois, cela avait commencé par ces manques d'attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? m'empressai-je de lui poser la question.

\- Il nous écoutait, mais sans vraiment nous entendre. Il faisait des grimaces étranges, il était incohérent. On ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il nous racontait et…

\- Elle souffla un coup, puis deux pour ne pas dégringoler.

\- …il a pris sa tête dans ses mains et s'est mis à crier.

Abby émit un terrible son qui sortit directement de sa poitrine, une plainte angoissée. Mon cœur explosa. Je tremblai sous le choc.

\- Quand Noah prononce un discours incohérent…

Je me mis alors à débiter une liste de comportement qu'un schizophrène pouvait adopter avant une crise.

\- …qu'il est incapable de se concentrer…

Je respirai fortement.

\- …qu'il ne dort plus…

J'inspirai.

\- …qu'il ne te regarde plus…

J'expirai.

\- …qu'il est totalement indifférent…

Je respirai plus lentement.

\- …il va certainement tomber en plein délire d'un moment à un autre. Des fois la chute est plus rapide, des fois plus lente.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'était rapide, renifla bruyamment Abby.

Abby accéléra le pas lorsqu'on se retrouva à l'extérieur du château. Même si la température se faisait plus clémente ces dernières semaines, le froid du début de printemps pénétra toutefois sous ma fine veste. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'habiller correctement. Des nuages s'amoncelaient sur la forêt interdite et les feuilles des arbres tremblotaient dû à la force du vent. C'était une journée parfaite pour rester à l'intérieur au chaud en écoutant le début de ce qu'allait être une rafale de pluie.

\- Véra est allée chercher le professeur Londubat et Justin s'occupe de calmer Noah. Il est meilleur que moi pour garder son sang-froid, lança-t-elle en refrénant un énième sanglot.

Lorsqu'on arriva sur place, je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules comme l'avait fait le Dr Curtiss quelques minutes auparavant et fixait Abby droit dans ses yeux bouleversés.

\- D'accord, Abby, inspire, expire.

Elle s'exécuta, ses épaules se secouant en raison des pleurs qu'elle réprimait.

\- On va aller voir Noah, je vais tenter de lui parler jusqu'à ce que M. Londubat arrive. Toi, tu restes forte, c'est bon? annonçai-je d'une voix puissante, mais douce.

Elle hocha péniblement la tête, je sus cependant qu'elle m'écouterait.

\- Ne panique surtout pas, ajoutai-je.

Cette phrase prononcée avec conviction avait pour but de nous rassurer toutes les deux. J'avais terriblement peur. La dernière fois que j'avais vu mon frère dans cet état, il m'avait chassée de sa vie, ne m'ayant pas reconnue. Je respirai de nouveau, Abby fit de même. À plusieurs mètres de nous, près d'un arbre, Noah se trouvait, ses bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Une masse de cheveux blonds que j'identifiais comme celle de Justin se tenait à une distance éloignée. Il lui parlait, mais Noah semblait ne pas l'entendre, car il criait. Le cadre offert pas ces deux-là pouvait ressembler, au premier abord, comme à une dispute. Toutefois, des yeux aguerris auraient relevé des détails importants. Par exemple, Noah paraissait révulsé par la présence de Justin et la peur se lisait sur le visage de ce dernier. Je m'approchai d'eux calmement, n'ayant pas envie que Noah s'enfuisse. Je l'entendis alors.

\- Arrêtez de parler. Arrêtez, arrêtez.

Justin me lança un regard alarmé.

\- Il dit ça depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, la voix remplie d'une certaine angoisse.

\- Mon crâne va exploser, continua Noah en pleurnichant.

\- Noah, commençai-je faiblement.

\- Arrêtez de parler, cria-t-il à plein poumons.

Il émit une plainte atroce, un hurlement qui sortait tout droit des tréfonds de son âme. Abby ferma durement les yeux. Mon cœur remonta jusqu'à ma gorge, la serrant, me suffoquant.

\- Noah, répétai-je en tendant une main.

Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua à grands coups. Ce fut si brutal qu'il se mit à saigner du nez. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que j'agrippe ses mains. Je les tins fermement entre les miennes. De grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, le sang perla sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis sur son menton. Et soudainement, l'éclair d'un souvenir m'apparut sous les yeux. Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans et je faisais du vélo sur une route parsemée de cailloux. Tout d'un coup, en essayant de regarder mon grand frère qui roulait derrière moi, j'étais tombée et m'étais écrasée fortement sur l'asphalte. Lors de cette chute, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'appuyer contre mes bras, évitant ainsi des blessures éventuelles au crâne. Au lieu, j'avais égratigné mon visage et mon nez s'était mis à saigner. Je m'étais donc évidemment mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Noah avait délesté son vélo précipitamment, m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait murmuré les mêmes mots que je lui répétais aujourd'hui.

\- Chut, Noah, chut, ça va aller. Je suis là, Blueberry est là. Quelqu'un va venir, on va nettoyer tes blessures, on va t'aider. Tu verras, tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux après. Ça va aller.

Et pendant que je répétais ces mots, que je tenais mon grand frère dans son délire, le professeur Londubat et Mme Pomfresh firent leur apparition, la mine inquiète. Ils lui donnèrent une potion en lui promettant que les personnes qui parlaient dans sa tête allaient finir par se taire. Avec cette promesse, Noah consentit à boire le liquide. Deux secondes plus tard, ses yeux papillonnèrent et il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Heureusement, préparé aux effets de la potion, Mme Pomfresh lévita le corps de Noah de sa baguette magique pour l'étendre dans un brancard qui lui-même flottait seul dans les airs. On suivit ensuite silencieusement, comme dans une marche mortuaire, les pas de l'infirmière. Véra serra la main d'Abby qui pleurait tranquillement, soulagée que des professionnels prennent soin de lui. Quant à moi, je ne sentais plus rien, seulement le froid qui demeurait, persistant, jusque dans mes pores. Une vieille comptine surgit dans mon esprit, ce genre de comptine que ma mère avait l'habitude de me chanter la nuit avant de m'endormir pour chasser mes démons. Je la jouai en boucle dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'infirmerie. Noah fut placé sur un lit blanc, sa tête fut déposée le plus délicatement possible sur un oreiller, il dormait paisiblement. Après avoir nettoyé son nez, il n'y avait plus de traces pour attester sa crise. Mme Pomfresh nous signala qu'on pouvait partir puisqu'il allait se réveiller demain. Il ne servait donc à rien qu'on attende des nouvelles de son rétablissement puisque sa crise était passée et que son psychomage allait se présenter à la première heure demain matin pour s'occuper de lui. Je remerciai alors Mme Pomfresh et M. Londubat, serrai vigoureusement Abby dans mes bras, saluai Véra et Justin et caressai le front de mon frère.

Je partis, je voulais m'enfuir de cet endroit. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête. Lorsque je fus arrivée au terrain de Quidditch, ma batte en main, je frappai le cognard de toutes mes forces. Je le frappais inlassablement jusqu'à ce que des ampoules apparaissent, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie le temps, l'endroit, Poudlard, mes amis, Albus, Noah, moi. Rien n'importait plus. Il n'y avait que cette batte et ce cognard. Je n'avais même pas pris mon balai, voler m'aurait grisée, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je frappais alors, encore et encore. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, j'avais sauté l'heure du dîner. Je n'avais de toute façon pas faim. Je n'avais que cette boule de colère à l'intérieur de moi. Je voulais l'apaiser, me battre, me défouler, oublier. Oui, c'était cela, oublier.

\- Tu ne pourras pas continuer éternellement, Bee.

Je me retournai et trouvai Albus se tenant près de moi, les mains dans les poches. Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent dans la noirceur de la nuit qui venait de s'étendre sur nos têtes. Avec aucune considération pour sa remarque, je continuai de frapper. Soudain, l'épuisement s'abattit sur moi. Je lâchai la batte, le cognard revint à mes pieds. Des larmes finirent par tomber, des larmes qui étaient peut-être là depuis le début, je venais seulement de les remarquer. Albus s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa l'épaule droite, puis la gauche et la joue droite, ensuite la gauche. Il m'embrassa le front, essuya mes larmes, déposa une léger baiser sur mes lèvres salées. Je me collai à lui davantage. Mes mains, mes bras étaient tout d'un coup atrocement douloureux.

\- Noah a fait une rechute, soufflai-je dans un sanglot retenu.

\- Je sais.

Albus continua à laisser des baisers sur mes joues, mon nez, mon menton, mon front, mes cheveux. Il continua jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se taisent, que mes larmes s'arrêtent et que ma respiration se fasse plus normale.

\- Accepter sa maladie, c'est tellement difficile, dis-je lorsque je me calmai enfin.

\- Cela prend du temps, deux, cinq, dix ans peut-être, qui sait réellement? L'important, c'est que tu sois toujours présente pour lui. Noah a seulement besoin de ton soutien, de ton amour pour lui, répondit Albus doucement.

\- Oh que non, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

Son rire claironna dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

\- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. La preuve se tient devant toi. Tu n'as jamais abandonné l'idée de sortir avec moi, répliqua-t-il comme simple constatation.

Je souris.

\- Et ça a valu largement la peine, déclarai-je.

\- Alors, vois-tu? Avec le temps, tu vas arriver à accepter sa schizophrénie.

Accepter, c'était un processus long, souvent accompagné de frustration, mais j'allais finir par y arriver. Albus m'embrassa de nouveau et le baiser dura cette fois-ci plus longtemps.

Les jours qui suivirent furent consacré à la réhabilitation de Noah. Sa rechute avait été sévère et les médicomages prédisaient une guérison plutôt longue et semée d'embûches. Je pris la nouvelle habitude de marcher une heure par jour avec lui. On redécouvrait chaque recoin du château en discutant de divers sujets. Noah tentait de reprendre sa vie normale, continuant à aller en cours. Sa relation avec Abby devenait plus solide et il aimait plaisanter avec elle et ses amis. Dans ces moments, je sentais que mon frère commençait peu à peu à accepter sa maladie. Il devait se faire à l'idée que son esprit était toujours là, mais qu'il était juste malade. Il était d'ailleurs souvent submergé par des angoisses, angoisses que j'essayais de calmer avec de sages paroles ou avec tout simplement mes bêtises habituelles. Anna et Emma allaient le visiter aussi régulièrement que possible. Elles racontaient leurs dernières blagues et les potins de Poudlard, cela faisait rire Noah. Connaissant dorénavant les symptômes d'une psychose, Abby était plus attentive. Elle offrait à Noah son soutien inconditionnel, elle était un vrai ange avec lui, aimante et généreuse. Quant à Scorpius et Louis, ils le couvrirent de chocogrenouilles et autres friandises. Albus, lui, se contentait de lire à côté de Noah, ils partageaient certaines de leur lecture. De plus, mes parents débarquaient souvent à Poudlard pour suivre l'état de santé de mon frère et pour lui tenir compagnie. Avec toutes ces visites, Noah n'avait pas le temps de se sentir seul et mal-aimé. Il me parla d'ailleurs de ses émotions lors d'une énième marche avec lui dans les couloirs.

\- Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui? lui demandai-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Réaliste, répondit-il avec un sourire lui aussi, mais un pli soucieux barrait son front.

\- Réaliste? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oui. Je suis réaliste. Un jour, je vais rechuter, mais je sais aussi que je vais guérir. Ce n'est pas aussi terrifiant qu'on le pense. Avec vous qui m'aidez, il n'y a pas moyen pour que je me sente à part.

\- Et on ne te laissera pas tomber.

\- Oui et c'est mon combat. Pour l'instant, je vais bien et je veux que tu arrêtes de te morfondre.

\- Tu l'as dit, pour l'instant, répliquai-je, tout sourire ayant disparu.

Noah s'arrêta de marcher, ses yeux illuminés d'un regard déterminé. Il était pleinement vivant, plus conscient qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Blue, cesse de t'inquiéter. Je me sens bien, vraiment. La schizophrénie n'est pas une condamnation à mort, je ne me retrouve pas seul face au monde, ma tête n'est pas emplie de voix de fantômes. Ma maladie est traitée. Je prends mes potions, j'ai un tas d'entretiens avec des psychomages, maman et papa sont là. Tout le monde est présent pour moi. J'ai une vie normale, j'aime ce que je suis. J'admets que des fois c'est dur, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, petite sœur, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lâcha ces derniers mots avec une telle fermeté dans la voix que je cessai immédiatement d'avoir peur du futur. Noah me prit la main et je sus au plus profond de mon être que tout allait bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, je retournai à ma salle commune avec un sourire pleinement heureux. Je me sentais légère. Savoir que Noah ne souffrait pas me donnait l'impression que des ailes m'étaient poussées dans le dos. Le poids qui écrasait ma poitrine avait disparu, me libérant au passage et me permettant de m'envoler enfin. Je voulais alors danser et crier de joie, je me faufilais donc dans la chambre des dortoirs des garçons pour retrouver Scorpius et Louis sur un lit. Heureusement, ils ne s'offraient pas un moment intime, mais jouaient plutôt à la bataille explosive.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! Louis! se plaignit Scorp' quand ses cartes explosèrent.

Louis éclata de rire.

\- Il faut que tu l'admettes, je suis meilleur que toi, se vanta ce dernier.

\- J'ai quand même le plus gros…

Avant que notre blond préféré se mette à révéler des choses insignifiantes, je bondis sur le lit et collai un baiser retentissant sur leur crâne. Je détruisis leur jeu au passage.

Je suis tellement contente!, m'exclamai-je en sautillant.

Sans surprise, Scorpius me lança un regard noir, tandis que Louis sourit joyeusement.

\- J'imagine que Noah t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a mise de bonne humeur, constata Louis.

Ils savaient tous les deux que je prenais des marches avec mon frère. Je hochai la tête à la supposition de Louis.

\- Il m'a dit de ne plus m'inquiéter pour lui et j'ai décidé de l'écouter, admis-je.

\- Enfin! On te le répète depuis une éternité, Berry chérie, soupira Scorp' avec une pointe de soulagement dans sa voix.

\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas vous écouter, répliquai-je en éclatant de rire devant leur mine renfrognée.

Scorpius prit la brosse à cheveux qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Il me fit asseoir malgré moi, mes sauts lui donnaient mal à la tête, puis dans le but de me tranquilliser, il prit soin de détacher des mèches de mes cheveux pour les brosser. Louis commença une partie de bataille explosive avec moi. Je tentai de faire le plus de paires possibles avant que les cartes ne m'explosent à la figure.

\- Cesse de gigoter, Berry chérie, me réprimanda Scorpius.

Maître du jeu, les sourcils froncés, Louis avançait à grande vitesse. Déconcentrée par un nœud que Scorp' essayait vainement de défaire, je ne fus pas assez rapide et les cartes déflagrèrent sous mes yeux. Louis leva les bras en signe de victoire.

\- Par tous les saints, Louis, tu ne me laisses jamais gagner, geignis-je en marmonnant des insultes dans ma barbe.

\- Je suis seulement meilleur que vous, s'exalta-t-il.

Je fis une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras. Louis m'offrit un sourire, celui auquel je faiblissais chaque fois, celui qui illuminait son visage tout entier. Je ne pouvais décidément jamais en vouloir à ce roux idiot.

\- Toutefois, Blue, tu es la plus belle de nous trois, dit-il pour que je cesse de bouder comme un gamine de cinq ans.

Lui, il savait comment me redonner le sourire.

\- Hé! se vexa Scorpius en arrêtant de me peigner.

La brosse à cheveux resta coincée dans un nœud.

\- Et Scorpius est le plus beau blond de nous trois, ajouta Louis, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu t'es plutôt bien rattraper, mon petit imbécile préféré, renchérit Scorp' avec le même sourire.

Il agrippa la chemise de Louis et deux secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

\- Eh, oh, on évite les échanges de salives en ma présence, lançai-je avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ils continuèrent à partager leurs bactéries, Louis semblait cependant sur le point d'éclater de rire sous les lèvres de son petit-ami.

\- À bien y réfléchir, Scorp', tu es le seul blond de nous trois, alors il est clair que tu es le seul blond qui est beau. Donc, finalement, tu ne représentes rien, me moquai-je.

Scorpius se décolla brutalement de Louis. Il leva un sourcil.

\- C'est bien vrai ça, constata-t-il.

\- Oh, tais-toi, répliqua Louis en agrippant à son tour la chemise de Scorp' pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

J'abandonnais.

\- D'accord, si c'est comme ça, je vous quitte, leur signalai-je.

Scorpius me fit au revoir de la main sans cesser d'embrasser son petit-ami.

\- Bon débarras!

Je me levai et partis la tête haute, blessée qu'on m'ait oubliée aussi vite. En descendant les marches des dortoirs des garçons, je percutais un torse.

\- Bee, me salua Albus avec un petit sourire.

\- Mon Albus chéri, m'écriai-je.

Soulageant alors une soif de lui que je ne soupçonnai pas jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes, les bras autour de son cou. Il répondit à mon baiser joyeusement. Ensuite, on retourna dans la chambre où mes deux meilleurs amis paraissaient être perdus dans la découverte buccale de l'autre. Ils se détachèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'Albus était présent. « C'est ça oui, faites les dévergondés devant moi seulement! », maugréai-je dans ma tête. M'enfin, je les comprenais. Scorp' ne voulait pas que son homosexualité s'ébruite dans les couloirs pour finalement atterrir dans les oreilles de ses parents. Et Albus aurait pu être Josh, l'autre camarade de dortoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une brosse accrochée à tes cheveux? demanda Albus d'un ton curieux.

Il pointa ledit objet et je l'enlevai rapidement non sans grimacer d'avoir tiré sur mes cheveux de manière aussi brutale. Je lançai alors la brosse sur le lit où se tenaient les tourtereaux.

\- Voilà, maintenant comment suis-je? Jolie? dis-je en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Très jolie, affirma Albus, levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui lançai un baiser imaginaire.

\- Beurk, s'exclama Scorpius en faisant semblant de vomir.

\- On ferait mieux de partir, proposa Louis.

Il se leva du lit suivi de Scorp'.

\- Oui, c'est ça, partez donc vous déshabiller dans un coin sombre du château, répondis-je.

Je leur fis une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Tu es jalouse parce qu'on a fini par se déshabiller, Louis et moi, contrairement à toi, rétorqua Scorpius en m'envoyant un baiser imaginaire.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Albus qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Louis partait d'un rire tonitruant. Ils nous quittèrent avec ses mots qui me trottèrent bizarrement dans la tête. Je me tournai vers Albus qui tentait de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux. Ah, il devait connaître mes pensées.

\- Albus chéri?

\- Moui.

\- On se déshabille?

Il plaqua une main sur son visage et gémit.

\- Oh, pourquoi seigneur? Dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez envoyée Blueberry Bee dans ma vie? lâcha-t-il les mains dans les airs comme s'il priait fortement.

\- Pour te la pourrir, répondis-je avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il prit alors mes hanches et on s'écrasa gentiment sur son lit. Il fit ensuite semblant de me manger le cou. Chatouilleuse que j'étais, je m'esclaffais. Je finis par avoir mal aux côtes de rire autant. Il s'arrêta et déposa sa tête contre mon épaule, je jouais avec ses cheveux décoiffés. Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, j'étais comblée et reconnaissante de l'être. Il y avait toutefois une question qui persistait dans mon esprit et je voulais connaître la réponse.

\- Albus, commençai-je.

Il caressa ma clavicule de ses doigts légers, je frissonnais.

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à te plaire?

Il planta pensivement ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux étaient verts, très verts. Je m'y perdais.

\- Je crois que c'était quand tu m'as dit que tu me détestais, déclara-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas? Quand tu as fait tomber Rose de son balai?

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je me rappelais.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as dit que tu me détestais et pour une raison que j'ignorais à ce moment-là, ça m'a fait très mal. J'ai toujours assumé que tu m'aimais, alors quand tu as prononcé ces mots hargneux, j'ai été très étonné. Après, je t'ai vue te battre avec les trois garçons qui se moquaient de ton frère. Pour le défendre, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi, ce qui m'a fait penser à ta force de caractère. Tu es si déterminée. Tu sais exactement ce que tu veux et tu connais ta place dans ce monde. Je suis tellement différent, je ne sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis le fils du Survivant et que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser contre mon propre père. Où que j'aille, je serais toujours le fils du grand Harry Potter. Je ne serais jamais seulement moi, Albus Potter.

Je caressais sa joue. Je voulais qu'il se confie à moi alors je le laissais parler sans l'interrompre.

\- Mais toi, tu voulais de moi pour moi. Tu m'as toujours fait sentir comme si j'étais seulement Albus Potter. J'avais beau être méchant, antipathique et sans cœur avec toi, tu m'aimais pareil. Et tu m'aimais pareil quand j'étais maladroit, coincé, fatigué, joyeux, énervant. Quand tu as cessé de me parler après avoir dit que tu me détestais, j'ai réellement cru que tu me détestais. Tu ne me parlais plus, tu ne me regardais plus. Ça m'a terriblement angoissé. La nuit, je ne pouvais pas dormir parce que je me sentais coupable de t'avoir insultée avec Rose. Je croyais que c'était de ma faute. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que finalement tu avais une place importante dans ma vie, que tu y avais laissé un vide immense, alors lorsque tu m'as écrit cette première lettre, j'ai été tellement soulagé. Je n'aurais pas osé faire le premier pas parce que je croyais sincèrement que tu me détestais. Je me suis rendu compte que nos échanges m'avaient extrêmement manqué. Tu me fais rire, Bee, tu me fais sentir tout bizarre de l'intérieur, tu me plais depuis le jour où j'ai réalisé que tu comptais pour moi.

Lorsqu'Albus finit son monologue, ses yeux scintillaient. Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire l'émotion qui venait de jaillir en moi. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire à quel point je l'aimais ni à quel point il était parfait. Je l'avais attendu tellement longtemps, j'aurais pu baisser les bras n'importe quand. J'aurais pu ne jamais vivre ces moments en couple avec lui, j'aurais pu n'avoir jamais su ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. C'était grâce à mes sœurs, à cette première lettre, à ma détermination. Mes efforts étaient enfin récompensés et au lieu de les crier à haute voix comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal, j'embrassais Albus avec tout l'amour que je contenais en moi. Il m'embrassa en retour avec passion, approfondissant le baiser. Comme les cartes qui s'étaient consumées auparavant, un feu explosa en moi. Il plaça une main sur ma hanche et son genou entre mes deux jambes. Son autre main reposait aux côtés de ma tête. Je faufilai les miennes sous sa chemise et il frissonna. Sa peau était douce sous mon contact. Albus s'occupa ensuite de me mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, la commissure de celle-ci. Il descendit jusqu'à mon cou et connaissant mon point sensible, il s'amusa à me titiller. Je gémis faiblement. Quand on se retrouvait dans des moments intimes comme celui-ci, Albus n'était plus le garçon prude que tout le monde croyait. Il aimait prendre les rênes de la situation, il aimait m'entendre soupirer et gémir, ça l'excitait. Cela me fit penser que les personnes coincées comme Albus cachaient habilement leur jeu. Enfin, après avoir laissé des traces de son passage sur mon corps, la bouche de mon petit-ami retourna avidement sur la mienne. Je changeai de position pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui, c'était maintenant à mon tour de m'amuser. Me décollant de lui, je lui souris. Ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une jolie teinte de rouge. Il faufila ses doigts dans ma chevelure désordonnée, tandis que ma main glissa de son torse jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il grogna et son corps eut une violente réaction qui lui fit tirer mes cheveux vers l'arrière.

\- Aïe! ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier sous le coup de la douleur.

Albus rougit vivement, plus pour sa réaction physique que pour la douleur qu'il venait de me causer.

\- Bon sang, Bee! Ma main est coincée dans tes cheveux, dit-il avec les yeux un peu fou de désir.

En effet, ses doigts ne pouvaient se libérer d'un de mes nombreux nœuds. Mes cheveux auraient dû être soyeux, mais Scorpius avait été trop occupé à embrasser Louis. Maudit soit Malfoy! Et maudit soit Weasley! Excité comme il était, Albus, au lieu d'y aller doucement, reprit brutalement sa main, m'arrachant au passage quelques mèches. Ma tête tourna rapidement de côté et perdant l'équilibre, je me retrouvais littéralement les quatre fers en l'air par terre.

\- Ce n'est pas possible! Tu as le don de ruiner les moments romantiques, geignais-je lamentablement.

\- C'est de ta faute. Si tu te brossais les cheveux de temps en temps, peut-être que ceci ne serait jamais arrivé, m'accusa Albus du haut du lit, m'observant pendant que je restais toujours étalée sur le plancher.

\- Alors viens me reprendre. Sois le beau chevalier servant dont toute dame rêve, répliquai-je en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Non, tu n'es certainement pas une dame.

\- Si, je le suis.

\- Non.

\- Oui!

\- Non!

\- Tu es un imbécile, m'écriai-je.

\- Moins que toi. J'ai quand même eu une meilleure note en métamorphose, se vanta ce vilain Serpentard.

\- Tu es un être horrible, me vexai-je, la main sur le cœur pour lui montrer qu'il me faisait mal.

\- Toi aussi, Bee.

\- Comment? C'est toi qui viens de me jeter à terre et arrête de m'appeler Bee, j'ai l'impression qu'on est encore à l'époque où on se disputait.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire en ce moment à ton avis? répliqua-t-il.

\- On se dispute, grognai-je malgré moi.

\- Exactement.

\- Oui, mais Bee, ça fait trop formel.

\- Bee, c'est comme le miel, c'est doux à l'oreille, répondit Albus avec un grand sourire malin.

\- Je suis flattée vraiment, mais il va-t'en falloir plus pour te rattraper, le narguai-je, les bras croisés.

\- Me rattraper?

\- Tu m'as jeté sans ménagement à terre, sans aucune considération pour ta douce moitié.

\- Ma douce moitié? Ah oui?

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai déjà frappé quelques personnes, mais je reste tout de même une douce et gentille fille, déclarai-je, le sourire grandissant.

Albus continua de m'observer sous ses cils épais. Il me sourit et se glissa au sol, plus précisément sur moi.

\- Oh, alors au lieu de me reprendre, tu te jettes sur moi? considérai-je, un sourcil levé.

\- Il faut que tu saches Bee, que lorsque tu tombes bas, je tombe bas avec toi, que lorsque tu t'empêtres dans une situation compliquée, je te la complique encore plus en m'empêtrant avec toi.

Je lui souris, Albus aussi. Décidément, tout était dit, alors je scellai ses mots avec mes lèvres sur les siennes.

.

Fin.

Je voulais écrire plus et plus sans jamais pouvoir arrêter, mais on sait tous qu'il y a toujours une fin à un début. J'ai adoré écrire cette fiction et j'espère que vous avez adoré la lire.

Je veux ajouter que la schizophrénie est souvent diabolisé par les médias. Quand on imagine un schizophrène, l'image d'une personne débraillée en camisole qui est perdu dans sa tête nous apparaît souvent. Je voulais donc montrer à travers Noah qu'avec une famille aimante et avec les bons médicaments, les personnes atteintes de schizophrénie vivent normalement.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne semaine à tous et à toutes.

On a encore un dernier rendez-vous pour le bonus!

xxx


End file.
